Silencio
by Kayazarami
Summary: Al fin Kagome ha caido en las garras de Naraku. Aunque lo que al principio parecia una pesadilla puede que se transforme en algo más. NarakuxKagome y algo de SesshômaruxKagome.
1. Capitulo I

Silencio

_**Silencio **_

_Atención a todo el mundo:_

_Este es un Fanfic de amor, de un amor muy difícil, de un amor extraño. Besos, traiciones, mentiras y silencios._

_He aquí un Naraku x Kagome._

**Capitulo 1.**

_Ya no tengo palabras, de todo y de nada, el tiempo se las llevó._

Plena batalla.

Naraku había aparecido de repente frente a ellos, con muchos de sus demonios, sin dar ninguna explicación y dispuesto a obtener de una vez por todas los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama que posee Kagome.

Inuyasha desenvainó la Tessaiga y lanzo un Kaze no Kizu mientras Miroku y Sango se encargaban de los esbirros de Naraku. Kagome tomo una flecha y rápida como el viento, se la lanzo al malvado demonio.

Este se desintegro por unos momentos, pero poco después volvió a regenerarse. Y levanto una barrera, imposible de romper para Inuyasha y los demás.

No tardo en llegar el líder del clan de los lobos endemoniados, Kôga. Que se unió al ataque contra Naraku. Eso si, sin olvidar intentar matar al chucho en cada golpe.

Naraku se había fortalecido. Era imposible alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera las flechas de Kagome combinadas con los golpes de Inuyasha y Kôga le afectaban.

De pronto, una flecha golpeó con fuerza la barrera de Naraku. Tampoco surtió efecto, pero todos los presentes se percataron de la recién llegada presencia de Kikyô.

Esta estaba furiosa. Y no era para menos.

También llego el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshômaru, tan frío como siempre, que se "unió" a Kôga e Inuyasha contra Naraku.

Bueno, en opinión de Kagome, tal vez tendrían más posibilidades si no dejaran de pelearse los unos con los otros en plena batalla.

Naraku, que parecía cansado de tanta tontería, extrajo sus tentáculos y los libero por todo el perímetro. Inu, Kôga y Sessh los destrozaron muy pronto, Sango partió con el Hiraikotsu los que iban hacia ella y Miroku absorbió los suyos con su Kazzana.

Pero ni a Kikyô ni a Kagome les dio tiempo a sacar una flecha. Inuyasha se percato y corrió a protegerlas, pero estaban demasiado lejos la una de la otra. Demasiado lejos.

Solo podía salvar a una y tenía que elegir rápido, no había tiempo.

-¡¡Kaze no Kizu!

Los tentáculos fueron destruidos e Inuyasha volteo para ver a la otra, la que estaba poco más allá de ellos y se horrorizo.

Kagome había sido atravesada por dos tentáculos y le sonreía con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Kikyô, tras él, esbozo una leva sonrisa. Aquella estúpida muchacha no había sido rival, pensó.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella, mientras en sus oídos resonaban los gritos de horror de Sango, Shippo, Miroku y Kôga.

Llego tarde, Naraku recogió sus tentáculos, con Kagome atrapada en ellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre caía desde su boca.

Estaba muerta.

Naraku comenzó a evaporarse en humo, llevándose con él los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y el cuerpo de la miko.

--

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si aquella fuese la tarea más difícil que había tenido que realizar jamás.

Enfoco un poco el lugar donde se encontraba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un sabor amargo en su boca. Se encontraba sobre una cama con sabanas y almohadas mullidas, muy blandas y suaves, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo el pecho. Que tenía vendado fuertemente.

La habitación era terriblemente sencilla. Constaba de un armario empotrado, la cama, un pequeño tocador y dos grandes ventanales por los que entraba un leve aire fresco

que movía las finas cortinas de seda.

¿Que lugar era aquel?

La puerta se abrió y alguien entro en la pequeña pero hermosa habitación.

-¿Ya has despertado, miko?

Kagome se sobresalto, recorriéndole un espasmo de dolor todo el cuerpo, había sido un gesto demasiado brusco, pero no tenía tiempo a pensar en eso. Tenía delante al peor de sus enemigos, Naraku.

Este vestía un yukata de dos piezas, la parte superior era de color blanco y la inferior azul, se parecía a los trajes de las sacerdotisas, pero ese era de hombre.

Llevaba el pelo recogido suelto, pero con una coleta alta. Es decir, estaba como antes de transmutarse y sacar su corazón de su cuerpo.

-No te muevas, o las heridas se reabrirán.

La miko lo miro entre indignada, disgustada y confusa. ¿Por que diablos Naraku le había ayudado?

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-...

Claro que lo recordaba. Inuyasha se había lanzado como un loco a salvara a Kikyô y no había tenido tiempo de ir a ayudarla a ella. Al menos, esta explicación le hacía menos daño. Pero no le guardaba ningún rencor, por que, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que Inuyasha estaba loco por Kikyô, ella solo estaba a su lado como su amiga.

Miro otra vez a su pecho, más detenidamente. La herida estaba completamente cicatrizada y no parecía que fuera a dejarle marcas. Se preguntaba como diablos era posible que ya se hubiera cerrado.

-¿Co...Como es que...que me has curado?

-¿Preferirías estar muerta?

-...

-Será mejor que te mires a un espejo.

Dicho lo cual, el demonio tomo el pomo de la puerta y se marcho de la habitación dejando a una Kagome muy confundida. Esta se levanto poco a poco de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño tocador, situado al lado del armario, se sentó en la silla y se miro al espejo.

No se lo podía creer. Era imposible.

En medio de su frente, entre sus mechones de pelo, había una araña. El símbolo de Naraku. El símbolo de sus alter ego.

¿Acaso Naraku la había resucitado como una de sus"hijas" con todos sus recuerdos? No, aquello era imposible, además, ella tenía la herida que le había echo durante la batalla. Entonces, ¿que había pasado?

--

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todo estaba en silencio.

Había varias velas funerarias por toda la aldea y Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango y Miroku se encontraban en la cabaña de Kaede.

Shippo y Sango no dejaban de llorar y Miroku callaba.

Kaede fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Chicos, ¿que queréis de cenar?

-No tengo hambre.

-Ni yo.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Y tu, Inuyasha?

-Ya comeré luego.

-Inuyasha, eres idiota.

-Cállate, estúpido zorro.

-¡¡Eres idiota Inuyasha!! ¡¡Por que no has salvado a Kagome?!

-¡¡He dicho que te calles!!

-No, Inuyasha- Miroku hablaba tranquilamente, pero se notaba que el tono era forzado- Comprendemos que hayas salvado a Kikyô, pero no creo que haya sido lo más correcto.

-¡Ya vale, solo tenia unos minutos y...!

-¡¡Y Kikyô es DE BARRO Y HUESOS, si le hubiesen clavado los tentáculos no hubiera muerto, por que YA ESTA MUERTA pero Kagome ESTABA viva y tu la has dejado morir!!

-¡¡Cállate, Sango!!

-¡¡Eres un maldito idiota, y pensar que siempre decías que protegerías a Kagome y a la menor oportunidad la dejabas tiraba por Kikyô!!

-¡¡Yo no hacía eso!!

-¡¡SI QUE LO HACÍAS Y ella te perdonaba y no se enfadaba y te seguía queriendo!!

-¡¡Kagome no...!

-¡¡Kagome esta muertaaa!!

Shippo callo. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Inuyasha salio corriendo de la cabaña mientras que Miroku se acercaba a Sango y la abrazaba. Shippo lloraba en su regazo.

Inuyasha corría como nunca antes lo había echo. Tenían razón, él le había fallado muchísimas veces a Kagome. Ella había estado siempre a su lado y él le había jurado protegerla.

Y había salvado a Kikyô, que ya estaba muerta. Y Kagome había muerto. Y esta vez si que no volvería a verla nunca.

Se detuvo de pronto, en el árbol sagrado y, por primera vez, no lo vio como el sitio en donde él y Kikyô se mataron, sino como el lugar donde conoció a Kagome.

Y, amparado por las ramas del árbol, se echo a llorar.

--

_Inuyasha ha traicionado a Kagome, demostrándole que le mintió cuando dijo que la protegería._


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo 2

**Notas de la autora (o sea, yo):**Mmm… Vaya, cuantos reviews. Y eso que pensaba que los NaxKag estaban poco atendidos.

En fin, este fanfic lo tengo escrito entero, así que iré actualizando cada poco tiempo. Siento no poder responder a los reviews, pero apenas tengo tiempo en si para escribir.

Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, he colgado de golpe unos cuantos fics.

**Capitulo 2.**

_Solo queda la noche en mi interior y este frío de amor._

Durante tres días, no pudo moverse de la cama. Aquello era como una tortura, ya que, quieta como estaba, no podía evitar que los recuerdos volviesen a su cabeza con mayor intensidad y se pasaba las noches llorando.

Por el día, al menos, lograba mantenerse distraída, aunque fuese mirando como el aire movía las hojas de los árboles por la ventana.

Naraku le había echo un par de visitas.

En la segunda, ella se atrevió a preguntarle que le había echo y entonces sus dudas quedaron despejadas. Para que la herida pudiera cicatrizar, le había dado un trozo de su carne, muy poco, pero al mezclarse con ella, la marca había surgido inevitablemente.

Aquello la tenía tan tranquila como intranquila.

Empezaba a tener una idea extraña de Naraku, primero la hería y después la curaba. Pero, para su desgracia, eso no era lo más alarmante, si no el hecho de que NO LE HABÍA QUITADO LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA SHIKON NO TAMA.

Al cuarto día, por fin pudo levantarse de la cama y empezar a andar. Se dedico a caminar por los pasillos del palacio.

Se le hacía raro estar allí, en aquel palacio tan hermoso y tranquilo. No había rastro de maldad, tampoco se veían demonios, tan solo de vez en cuando se cruzaba con alguno de los "hijos" de Naraku: Kagura, Hakudoshi, el de los espejismos, Kanna, estaban todos...

Y por supuesto, tenía siempre cerca a su guardián: Kohaku. Este le había informado de que Naraku le había dado órdenes de seguirla por todos lados para que no escapara.

Era extraño, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naraku fuera capaz de vivir en un lugar tranquilo y bonito, por los palacios que habían "atacado" de él, ninguno se parecía a aquel.

Kohaku siempre trataba de mantenerla distraída y por lo general, hablaban a veces de Sango. Kagome trataba de convencerlo de que volviese con ella y él se negaba.

-Auque la recuerde, no puedo volver con ella.

Aquellas palabras habían puesto punto y final al tema y no lo había intentado volver a sacar.

Y la noche del décimo tercer día, fue "invitada" a "charlar" con Naraku.

Que horror. ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando allí? Aquello no podía ser normal, tenía que haber una explicación para todo eso. Si es que lo que estaba viviendo no se lo podría haber imaginado ni en sueños.

Desde que salio de la cama, no había vuelto a ver a el amo y señor del castillo, pero imagino que aquella"charla" sería para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas e incluso podría enterarse de que diablos estaba planeando Naraku hacer con ella, pues la compasión no era uno de sus fuertes y seguro que tenía alguna maquiavélico plan.

Cuando Kagura se lo dijo, se estaba riendo como una loca. Y lo peor es que minutos después llego Kanna con un "vestido digno para la charla" y se pusieron a reír los cuatro, ellas tres y Kohaku.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? Vosotras no sois así.

Kagura la miro con ojos brillantes y le dio por fin una explicación razonable.

-Eres tú, tu presencia y tu espíritu puro purificaron apenas llegaste el aire envenenado y la energía maléfica de este lugar, creo que incluso le están afectando a Naraku.

-¿Qui...Quieres decir que yo soy la que os ha puesto así?

-Aja.

-¿Y como os sentís?

-Yo muy rara. Pero es un cambio... ¿Agradable? No me siento tan preocupada ni tan en peligro como antes.

Kanna miro a Kagura unos segundos y después murmuro:

-Yo también me siento...Diferente.

-Pero el cambio principal viene de Naraku, aunque cuando lo veas, no lo vas a notar.

-¿Eh?

-Vas a llegar tarde y seguro que se enfada.

-¿Y si no voy, Kanna?

-Posiblemente te matara.

-Creo que voy.

La chica se cambio rápidamente y después, una silenciosa Kanna la guío hasta las habitaciones de Naraku. Abrió la puerta corredera y la hizo pasar, para después cerrarla a sus espaldas y alejarse de allí silenciosamente.

Naraku se encontraba sentado, con un gran ventanal justo tras él, mirando un muñequito de madera que se rompió minutos después y Kagome supuso que sería una de sus marionetas.

El demonio vestía un kimono de dos piezas, negro entero y volvía a llevar coleta. Sus ojos carmesíes parecían hundidos en sus pensamientos. De regente, salio de su ensimismamiento y se fijo en la chica.

El traje de Kagome, estilo dama de la alta sociedad, era azul pálido, muy largo, brillaba como con luz propia.

-Siéntate.

Ella obedeció. Se sentó frente a Naraku, que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Que piensas hacer conmigo?

-...

-No creó que me hayas salvado por compasión, así que...

-¿Y si te dijera que eres un cebo para atraer a Inuyasha y después matarlo, que harías?

-Decirte que pierdes el tiempo, él cree que estoy muerta.

-Te aseguro que ya no.

-¿Co...Como?

-¿Has visto ese muñeco? Controlaba a una de mis marionetas, que ha sido destrozada tras informar a Inuyasha y tus amigos de que sigues viva.

-Igualmente, a Inuyasha le importa más Kikyô.

-Por la cara que ha puesto, yo no diría eso.

-...No voy a ayudarte.

-No tienes más opción, no te estoy dando a elegir, no puedes salir de aquí e Inuyasha llegara tarde o temprano.

-¿Y...y...una vez mates a Inuyasha, que piensas hacer conmigo?

-¿No es obvio? Matarte.

Trago saliva, ¿que Naraku estaba cambiando? ¡Ja! Si parecía más despiadado y todo...

-No pienso dejar que hagas eso.

-¿El que, matarte o matar a Inuyasha?

-Matar a Inuyasha, lo que a mi me pase me trae sin cuidado.

Le pareció como si una chispa de odio pasara rápidamente por los ojos de Naraku.

-Es admirable lo fiel que le eres a la persona que tiene la culpa de que estés aquí.

-No le soy fiel, por que esa persona eres tú.

El demonio parecía incluso sorprendido de que ella le echara la culpa.

-¿Yo? Te recuerdo que yo no soy quien te abandona cada vez que la muerta anda cerca.

-Ya, pero la culpa de que Kikyô este muerta es tuya.

-Y si no lo estuviese, ¿no sería peor para ti?

-No, por que yo nunca habría venido aquí.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Si no fuese por que tú mataste a Kikyô, jamás hubiera conocido a Inuyasha.

-Entonces, deberías agradecérmelo, ¿no? Es gracias a mí que estés con él y sin competencia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que cada vez que ve a la persona que quiere te deja tirado y se olvida de ti!

Aquellas palabras afectaron al demonio mucho más de lo que Kagome había previsto.

-Oye, muchachita, ¡¿por que te crees que mate a Kikyô?!

-¡¡Por que eres despreciable!!

-¡¡Por que no soportaba que cada vez que veía a Inuyasha se olvidara de mi!!

-¡Ella nunca pensó en ti!

La discusión se volvió acalorada, involuntariamente, ambos se levantaron para encarar al otro. Se gritaban muy cerca.

-¡¡Cierra la boca!! ¡¡Que sabrás tu de lo que es amar?! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que es amar a alguien cuando no puedes siquiera moverte y ver como esa persona se va con un estúpido al que antaño habrías aplastado como a una mosca?!

-¡¡Eres tu el que debería callarse, no hablas más que mentiras, tu amor es tan despreciable como tu!! ¡¡Tú no sabes amar!!

-Te equivocas.

-¡¡No me equivoco!!

Entonces Kagome se alarmo. Naraku la cogió del cuello y la estampo contra la pared.

-¡¡Te equivocas!!

-Su..Sult..ughh..Suéltame...

Quería gritar, pero no podía, se estaba quedando sin aire. Y entonces, sintió como la mano de Naraku liberaba su cuello, para posarse en su nuca y atraerá hacia él.

-Te equivocas y...te lo voy a demostrar.

Las bocas conectaron y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Naraku, el ser más repugnante del universo, que no tenía corazón, había causado muchísimo mal a sus amigos, la había intentado matar en innumerables ocasiones y, al que odiaba por encima de todo, la estaba besando.

Le estaba dando su primer beso. Y no tenia nada de brusco ni forzado. Los labios de el rozaban suavemente los suyos, sin intentar obligarla a abrirlos, sin esperar una respuesta.

Era un beso tierno y delicado y Kagome, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y se abandono a aquel mar de sensaciones.


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo 3

**Notas: **Bien, puesto y que han seguido solicitándolo, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de Silencio.

**Capitulo 3**

_Y esta calma que rompe el corazón, de esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor y se clava muy dentro este silencio._

Naraku se separo de ella con suavidad y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados. Aquello le afecto de algún modo.

Ella no había respondido a su beso ni le había permitido acceder a su boca. Apenas había sido un rocé de labios, pero al abrir los ojos ella, pudo entender que aquello la había confundido más de lo que todas sus palabras anteriores lo hubieran podido hacer.

No era esa su intención, no sabía que diablos le estaba pasando, ni por que había echo aquello, ni por que habían resurgido sus emociones humanas, pero lo más extraño de todo, era quizás que no deseaba que ella lo tuviera por un monstruo.

Antes de soltarla y alejar sus rostros definitivamente, solo susurro:

-Yo si se amar, Kagome, no lo olvides.

Y, apartándose de ella, abrió la puerta y se marcho, cerrando tras él.

Apenas escucho sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo, Kagome cayó al suelo temblando sin control. Tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de correr lo mas lejos que pudiera de aquel lugar y...Ganas de ir tras los pasos de Naraku y devolverle su beso.

Y lo último era lo que mas deseaba hacer, pero lo que sabía nunca haría.

Así que optó por llorar. Y así, después de un rato, la encontró Kohaku, llorando abrazada a si misma en el suelo de la habitación de Naraku.

Pasaron tres días en los cuales Naraku no dio señales de vida, algo normal, pensaba la morena, el no tenía porque estar pendiente de su "invitada".

Kohaku no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre lo que había visto cuando fue a buscarla ni le había preguntado sobre ello. Con saber que Naraku no la había herido tenía suficiente. Además, fuese lo que fuese lo que le hubiese echo el demonio a la chica, que sin duda no fue nada grave, la araña que esta había tenido en la frente había desparecido.

Los días transcurrían despacio, sin prisas, pero sin pausas y de forma placida. Los "alter ego" de Naraku se la pasaban estando con Kagome, le decían que su presencia los relajaba y así, la miko fue descubriendo poco a poco como eran en realidad los siervos de el demonio.

Kanna seguía tan silenciosa como siempre, pero Kagura estaba mucho más divertida, aunque tenía la misma manía mordaz de antaño. Hakudoshi se la pasaba retando al pilla-pilla a Kohaku, que siempre le ganaba y el de las ilusiones se tiraba horas y horas mirándose en el agua, cosa que nadie entendía.

Mientras, Kagome intentaba no pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro, no deseaba que Inuyasha viniera a salvarla, a pesar de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigos y familia, por que no quería que Naraku llevase a cabo sus malvados planes y mucho menos que matase a Inuyasha.

--

Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban en las cercanías del monte Shirinami, siguiendo una pista sobre Naraku.

Las peleas entre ellos habían terminado el día en que una marioneta del maldito había llegado al pueblo de Kaede, para informarles que su amiga Kagome estaba viva, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Habían tardado dos horas en prepararse e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. No confiaban mucho en Naraku ni sus trucos, pero hasta no ver el cadáver de la joven no perderían las esperanzas y todos llevaban dentro el anhelo de que estuviese bien.

Y así llevaban dos semanas de viaje.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Si, Miroku?

-¿Que ruta tomamos?

-La más corta y que rodee toda la montaña.

Sango intervino en la conversación.

-¿Estáis seguros que puede ser por aquí?

-Sango, en los veinte pueblos que hemos pasado nos han dicho lo mismo: Que hace poco vieron pasar por aquí una gran corriente de energía maligna que parecía dirigirse al monte Shirinami.

-Vale, Miroku.

-Venga, chicos, dejaros de tonterías, tenemos que encontrar a Kagome.

-¡¡Si!!

--

Ya casi había anochecido y Kagome decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines del palacio. Le encantaba hacerlo, era como "escapar".

Solo que, para su desgracia, había una barrera espiritual alrededor del palacio y no podía cruzarla, de manera que lo único que conseguía era salir a deambular por ahí solita sin Kohaku pegado a sus talones.

Caminando, se fue intentando en la pequeña arboleda que había cerca del jardín y descubrió algo impresionante, dentro, había una pequeña laguna.

Estaba rodeada de naturaleza, de manera que quedaba oculta desde fuera, era un lugar muy discreto y difícil de encontrar.

Estaba a punto de salir para meter las manos en el agua cuando escucho un ruido por la parte derecha y se quedo de piedra.

Allí se encontraba Naraku, mirando el agua tranquilamente, sin la parte superior de su yukata. Sin duda, el demonio acababa de salir del agua, por que largos hilos del líquido bajaban por su pecho desnudo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven se percato de que el demonio era muy atractivo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y

no llevaba el cabello recogido, de forma que su larga melena negra rizada caía sin impedimentos sobre su espalda, haciendo que a la chica le entraran ganas de acariciarla.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y, dándose la vuelta de golpe, enrojeció violentamente: ¡Estaba espiando a Naraku!

¿Pero que demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¡¡Si ni siquiera había pensado nunca nada parecido de Inuyasha!! Estaba empezando a calibrar las posibilidades de que fuese la energía maligna de Naraku la que le estuviese afectando a ella y no al revés, cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

Volteo a ver quien era, rezando para que no fuese Naraku y...Llego a la conclusión de que el mundo no estaba siendo justo con ella. Naraku la miraba entre extrañado y arrogante.

-¿Me estabas espiando, miko?

-No...

-Entonces, ¿quieres explicarme que hacía tus ojos clavados en mi figura hace tres minutos?

El sonrojo de la chica iba en aumento. ¡¡A si que Naraku la había visto espiarle!! Un momento...Si él se había dado cuenta y no había dicho nada... ¿Seria por que le gustaba que lo mirase?

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Kagome reconoció ese tono de voz. Era el que le había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones, mientras luchaban para que no los matase. Como si una alarma hubiese sonado en su interior, la sacerdotisa se asusto y comprendió que Naraku podía matarla en cualquier momento.

-Ah...Esto...Lo siento.

El demonio movió una mano, Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero Naraku solo poso su mano en su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

-No creo que lo lamentes.

-Yo...

-¿Por que lloraste?

-¿Que?

-Aquel día, cuando te bese, lloraste, ¿tanto asco te dio?

¡¡La había espiado!! Kagome comenzó a temblar, si Naraku pensaba eso, era muy posible que la matase, a pesar de no ser verdad. Y no quería contarle por que había llorado.

-Me estoy cansando de tu silencio.

La mano que la tomaba del mentón comenzó a presionar el agarre, sin duda, el demonio se estaba impacientando.

- Contesta.

-No quiero.

-¿Que?

-¡¡Que no quiero!! ¡No tengo por que hacerlo! ¡Y no te quejes de que yo te he espiado, por que por lo que veo, tú también lo hiciste ese día!

-Eso es diferente.

-No veo en que.

-Pues en que yo soy el amo de este castillo y tu una prisionera o cebo, como prefieras. Así que contesta a mi pregunta.

-...

-Muy bien.

El agarre ceso y la mano impulso la boca de ella hacía la de él, volviendo a unirlas.

El beso fue exactamente igual al anterior, para sorpresa de Kagome, igual de dulce y lento. No fue un beso, fue otro rocé de labios. Pero este fue mucho más breve, Naraku la aparto enseguida y volvió a dar media vuelta.

Kagome jadeaba levemente, en un momento, el agarre se había vuelto tan fuerte que no había podido respirar y ahora necesitaba recuperar el oxigeno.

-Naraku...

Él se detuvo, como para indicarle que la escuchaba.

-No me dio ningún asco. La verdad es que...Me gusta.

El demonio se dio la vuelta sorprendido por la confesión de la miko, pero esta había echado a correr de vuelta al palacio, muerta de vergüenza y sintiéndose una traidora.

Mientras, el demonio se tuvo que sentar y pensar a la vez que veía su reflejo en el agua.

Se sentía muy confuso. Desde la llegada de Kagome, había notado varios cambios sutiles en él, pero no fue hasta que charlo con ella que se percato de que sus sentimientos estaban resurgiendo. Y ahora se sentía aun peor que antes, esa manía que estaba cogiendo de besar a la chica no le agradaba, pero no podía hacer nada por contenerse y...

"_Me gusta"_. ¿Realmente sería cierto que a Kagome le gustan sus besos? Él nunca había besado a nadie desde que se convirtió en Naraku y no había sentido necesidad de hacerlo hasta ahora. Había tenido relaciones, claro esta, pero nunca había besado a sus "parejas" durante esos breves momentos. Y la mayoría de ellas acababan muertas por intentar que él fuese suyo.

Desde el principio tendría que haber previsto esto, se dijo, primero no pude encerrarla por su parecido con Kikyô, luego voy y le cuento lo que planeo hacerle, entonces, ¿por que demonios me ha dicho eso?

Demasiadas confusiones. Acabo de vestirse y se dirigió al palacio. Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con la miko, pero sobre todo, quería comprobar si lo que le había dicho era cierto.

**Respondiendo a los reviews: **

**XtinaOdss****: **Bueno, lo que son sentimientos propiamente dicho… No los tiene. ¿Pero a que todos podemos enamorarnos? No hay que ser mala o bueno, el amor me temo que nos toca a todos. ¿Tu pareja favorita es SessxKag? La mía también, aunque fuera del mundo del yaoi, claro. Bueno, como veras se va a notar bastante que adoro los SesshxKag, mas adelante… Ya veras, espera, tu espera, prometo no defraudar a nadie. Gracias por tu review!

**Alcalime:** ¿En cuantos de mis fics te has metido? He subido unos cuantos, ¿verdad? Pues espera por que aun me quedan bastantes… Y de parejas muy variadas, aunque mi favorita con diferencia es la de SesshxKag o SesshxInu (sip, me gusta el yaoi). Mis preferencias siempre afectan a mis fics, así que ya veras la que lio…Muchas gracia por leer mi fic.

**Ferpechi-14****:** Gracias por el aviso, los puse ya en públicos…. No me di cuenta… V.V En cuanto a Naraku, no hay muchos fics en que tenga sentimientos y yo quería hacer uno un tanto distinto, además es de los primeros que escribí y por ello no puedo decir que me quedase muy bien. Pero creo que a medida que avanza la historia las cosas van mejorando. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

**TheKamikazeDemon****:** Lo desarrollare, lo juro, pero de una forma un poco especial. Tal vez desarrolle mas de un amor al mismo tiempo, aunque advierto que soy de las que se centran únicamente en una pareja (en El Señor de los Infiernos cambien eso) Igualmente, cuando escribí este fic me propuse que fuera un reto y para ello debía hacer algo que nunca nadie hubiera echo. Más adelante veras de que hablo. Gracias por tu review.

**Aabla****: **Buff, si eso lo dices ahora mas adelante te vas a llevar una sorpresa mayúscula… Si las cosas aun no están ni la mitad de interesantes de lo que van a estar… Créeme, soy especialista en hacer fic originales y complicados. ¿A que parece el típico NarxKag? Espera a ver… Gracias por tu review!

**azulceleste****: **No puedo tomar en cuanta opiniones por que este fic esta recrito ya de cabo a rabo. Lo que si te digo es que continúes leyendo, aunque prefieras los SesshxKag, por que este fic sorprende. Y además pasara algo que…. Bueno, ya lo leerás! Y un detalle: Sesshômaru aparecerá más adelante. Gracias por tu review!

**Shadowandsesshoumaru: **Te pones así por que la beso? Madre mía… Con todo lo que le queda a la pobre Kagome por pasar… Y van a haber muchos más besos, palabra. Gracias por tu review!


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto._

Kagome estaba tirada sobre su cama con la almohada abrazada fuertemente, se sentía bien, mal, triste, feliz y sobre todo, tenía un gran remordimiento por lo que acababa de decir. Y seguía colorada.

¿Es que se estaba volviendo loca o que? Apenas hacía unas horas había llegado a una conclusión: Naraku, muy a pesar de lo malo que era, también era terriblemente atractivo y no podía evitar pensar que estaba empezando a gustare el demonio.

Aunque, claro esta, había algo que entendía perfectamente: Se estaba volviendo una completa, sucia y renegada traidora.

-¡¡Kyyaaa!!

Se abrazo con más fuerza a la almohada. Naraku la había vuelto a besar, el segundo beso que le daba y también el segundo beso que recibía en su vida. Y siempre tan dulce.

Pero él era diferente a Inuyasha y no precisamente para bien. Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Idiota, idiota...

Empezó a golpearse la cabeza con la almohada, ¿pero como había podido decirle a Naraku que le gustaban sus besos? ¡Era tontaaa! Si estaba claro que el solo jugaba con ella, se divertía haciéndola sufrir.

De repente, algo cogió la almohada y Kagome se temió lo peor. Levanto el rostro y se encontró con un Naraku entre confundido y divertido por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Se pude saber que haces?

-Estoy teniendo una crisis de adolescente.

-¿Que?

-Olvídalo. ¿Que haces en mi cuarto?

-Te recuerdo que este castillo y todas las habitaciones en el me pertenecen.

-...

-Lo que has dicho antes, ¿es verdad?

Kagome se sonrojo, se puso la almohada a la altura de la nariz y contesto:

-No, lo he dicho sin pensar.

El demonio sintió una especie de dolor dentro de él, pero no se paro a analizar a que era debido, la furia que sintió bloqueo cualquier pensamiento coherente.

-Sabes, tal vez debas probar a que saben las mentiras.

Y, por tercera vez, él la beso. Pero este beso si que no fue como los anteriores, no era dulce, era un beso violento, forzado.

Kagome se asusto. Naraku estaba furioso, ¿solo por que creía que le había mentido? Intento apartarlo pero no podía, hasta que apoyándose en el pedestal de la cama, pudo hacer la suficiente fuerza y lo apartó de ella, separándose de esa boca que parecía iba a comérsela, aunque sabía que no por mucho tiempo.

Respiraba rápidamente, intentando coger aire. Naraku la miraba entre divertido y furioso.

-¿Que pasa, no me digas que no te ha gustado?

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Tú no me das órdenes.

Kagome estaba muy asustada, dentro de ella, algo le decía que fuese sincera, pero su mente contestaba a gritos que no lo hiciera, que no traicionara a sus amigos. Que no le dijera a Naraku lo que realmente le hacía sentir, aunque sufriera por ello y no solo físicamente.

El demonio se arrodillo sobre la cama y comenzó a gatear hacía ella, que estaba atrapada en una esquina de la misma, sabía que no valía la pena intentar escapar, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

Naraku ya se encontraba a la altura de la chica, sentía como esta temblaba de miedo. Sin duda lo consideraba un monstruo. Su furia se aplaco un poco.

-Kagome...

Ella abrió los ojos, la voz de él sonaba más tranquila y se encontró con Naraku a muy pocos centímetros de ella.

El demonio la miraba mucho más tranquilo que antes y la furia había desaparecido de sus ojos. Se aproximo más a ella, que no se movió y volvió a besarla, como antes, con ternura, dulcemente.

Kagome solo pudo cerrar los ojos, como antes. Mientras rozaba sus labios, Naraku la fue tumbando en a cama, hasta quedar él sobre ella. Cuando se separo, se dio cuenta de que Kagome ya no temblaba, pero seguía teniéndole miedo.

No lograba entender por que no podía dejar que ella lo odiase simplemente, pero tampoco hacía nada para demostrarle que no era un monstruo y todo lo vivido sin duda hablaba a favor de eso.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Kagome no entendía nada de nada. ¿Acaso Naraku no pretendía hacerle daño de verdad? ¿Entonces que quería?

Los labios de él volvieron a unirse a los suyos, definitivamente, aquella sensación le gustaba. Naraku los aparto un poco y susurro:

-Abre la boca, te voy a enseñar algo.

La chica se puso como un tomate, ¿Naraku se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba? ¿Le había dicho que abriera la boca?

Lo miro de nuevo, los ojos carmesíes de él brillaban y no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Ella abrió la boca y entonces lo sintió.

La lengua de Naraku se deslizo dentro de su boca, llenándola por completo, chupando y acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Mmmm...Ummmgh...

Aquello fue como un torbellino de sensaciones que le provocaron serios escalofríos. Abrió los ojos y se percato de que Naraku los tenía cerrados.

Poco después se separo de ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello y fue descendiendo por su pecho, hasta quitarle la camiseta y lamer la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Kagome temblaba cada vez que el volvía a su boca y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo. Le daba calor, se sentía muy caliente, pero en otro sentido, los besos de él la encendían y cuando tocaba su cuerpo, este temblaba.

Naraku se dio cuenta de sus temblores y de nuevo pensó que sentía asco, así que se alejo de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-No volverá a suceder. Me voy.

Kagome, antes de que se levantara, se apoyo en la espalda de él. No dijo nada, tan solo le tomo del mentón y lo beso.

Fue un beso indeciso, propio de alguien que no sabe muy bien que hacer, pero al fin y al cabo, era un beso. Y él lo correspondió, con toda la fuerza de los sentimientos que había sentido al percatarse que ella lo besaba. Se separaron despacio, a cual más sorprendido.

-¿Por que...?

**¡¡BOOM BOOM!!**

La barrea espiritual que rodeaba el palacio había caído.


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo v

**Capitulo v**

_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto._

Naraku echo a correr hacia fuera del palacio, mientras que Kagome se ponía a toda prisa la parte superior de su uniforme y Kohaku entraba en su habitación.

El resto de alter ego de Naraku también despertaron y salieron a toda prisa del palacio. En dirección al origen del ruido.

Kagome se asomó rápidamente a la ventana y se quedo de piedra, allí estaban Inuyasha, sus amigos, Kôga y los compañeros de este.

Parecían agotados y muy contentos de haber derribado la barrera espiritual. Vio como Naraku salía a recibirlos y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había echo.

Se había estado besando con su enemigo, que sin duda alguna, iba a matar en ese mismo instante a sus amigos.

Intento ir para allá, cogiendo una arco con el que había estado haciendo pruebas de tiro durante esos días y unas cuantas flechas, cuando descubrió que sus piernas no le respondían. Su cuerpo, era totalmente reticente a enfrentarse con Naraku, a enfrentarse con el demonio que había estado acariciándola momentos antes.

De la nada, aparecieron los esbirros de Naraku, los demonios inferiores que siempre le seguían y Sango y Miroku se ocuparon de ellos, mientras Kôga y sus compañeros entablaban lucha con los alter ego e Inuyasha se veía las caras con Naraku.

Por una vez, Naraku no rehuyo la lucha cara a cara contra Inuyasha, como siempre hacia, cosa que sorprendió bastante a sus alter ego.

La pelea entre ellos se volvió encarnizada. Mientras que Inuyasha utilizaba la Tessaiga y ocasionalmente sus garras, Naraku contrarrestaba con veneno, se protegía con sus barreras espirituales y atacaba con sus algunas extremidades que surgían de su espalda, tentáculos, garras, ect...

Inuyasha estaba cada vez más herido, cuando Sango y Miroku acabaron con la morralla y fueron en su ayuda. La cosa se complico entonces para Naraku, que tenía que estar defendiéndose, y atacando al mismo tiempo.

Pronto quedo claro que así no llegarían a ninguna parte y Naraku, viendo que sus alter ego no durarían mucho más tiempo en manos de un furioso Kôga por la muerte de su amada, dio la orden de retirada, lo cual alegro a Inuyasha y compañía.

Pero, cuando los alter ego se hubieron marchado, Naraku se metió en el palacio y coloco rápidamente una potente barrera espiritual que al menos mantendría ocupados a Inuyasha y los suyos unos minutos.

"El tiempo justo que necesito para asegurarme que no encuentren a la miko con vida", se dijo y echo a correr hacía las habitaciones de Kagome.

Esta se sorprendió sobremanera cuando lo vio entrar y él se paralizo, ¿lo estaba mirando con alivio?

-Kohaku.

-¿Si, señor?

-Vete con el resto, ocultaos en el palacio de la Región del Sur Este y esperad mi regreso.

-A la orden.

El joven salto por la ventana y se perdió más allá de la barrera.

"Perfecto, esto me dará unos minutos más mientras esos intentan atrapar al chico". Y volteo a mirar a la chica.

Kagome lo miraba tranquila, pero como si lo... ¿Comprendiese?

-Ha llegado al hora de la despedida, tus amigos están aquí y...-Extrajo varios tentáculos de su espalda-...vas a morir. Por lo menos piensa que podrás ver a tu adorado Inuyasha antes de morir.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados y leves temblores, a la espera del golpe. Los tentáculos se movieron veloces hacia el pecho de la miko cuando él los detuvo de golpe. Ella tenía entre sus manos un arco y varias flechas y no le disparaba.

Claro, recordaba haberla visto practicar durante esos días, al fin y al cabo, con un arco no lo podía matar, así que le había permitido entrenarse.

Pero sus flechas sin duda alguna, aunque no lo mataran, por lo menos desintegrarían los tentáculos. Despacio, retiro los tentáculos hasta que estos volvieron a desaparecer en su espalda.

Los gritos de Inuyasha significaban que le quedaba poco tiempo. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y se asombro aun más al ver que los tentáculos habían desaparecido.

-¿No ibas a matarme?

Él la miro con sus ojos del color de la sangre. Y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

-Tienes un arco, ¿por que no disparas?

-Es posible que quiera morir.

-No lo creo.

La barrera cayó, podían oírlo, pero no hicieron ni caso, ambos seguían mirándose el uno al otro.

Ya estaban muy cerca...

-Kagome, ¿te gustan mis besos?

Los labios a punto de encontrarse...

-Si...

Aquel fue el beso más apasionado que se habían dado, inmerso en el silencio de aquellos que aun no comprenden sus sentimientos, ajenos a los gritos que recorrían la zona en busca de Kagome. Un beso en el que participaron los dos, batallando sus lenguas por el control, en una lucha de la que ninguno salió vencedor.

-¡¡KAGOME!!

Inuyasha entro de golpe en la estancia, para ver como Kagome caía desmayada al suelo mientras el maldito Naraku se largaba convertido en un denso humo negro y con los fragmentos de Kagome en la mano.

El hanyou se acerco a toda prisa a la joven, para tomarle rápidamente el pulso y constatar que estaba viva.

Estaba bien, fuese lo que fuese lo que le había echo Naraku, no la había matado.

-¡¡Sango, Miroku, Shippo, lobo pulgoso!!

Mientras escuchaba con sus finas orejas a los demás comenzar a correr en dirección a su voz, le susurro algo a la joven dormida:

-Ya estas a salvo, no volveré a dejar que te pase algo así, nunca.

Lo que él no sabía, es que estando a su lado, ella ya nunca más estaría a salvo de...la tristeza.


	6. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

_Como quema este dolor del silencio, que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo, como duele este silencio de amor._

Kagome despertó en la cabaña de a anciana Kaede, rodeada de sus amigos Sango, Miroku y Shippô, que comenzaron a hablarle rápidamente, confundiéndola más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Miroku pronto comprendió que así la estaban volviendo loca y pidió silencio, después, comenzó a explicarle como habían sido informados de que seguía viva y tras una larga búsqueda, habían dado con el palacio y le narro la batalla que habían tenido con Naraku, seguro de que no la había visto.

Ella solo asentía levemente, se sentía mareada. Sus amigos parecieron entenderlo y se limitaron a charlar amigablemente.

Dos días después, Kagome ya se encontraba con fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y cansada de pensar en cosas ocurridas en su "rapto" y sobre todo, cansada de pensar en Naraku, decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Cuando llegó a sus afueras, se encontró con Inuyasha, subido en un árbol, de espaldas a ella.

-Inuyasha.

Este volteo sorprendido y asustado. Se había esperado una sarta de "Osuwari" por lo que le había echo, pero Kagome se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos tristes, lo cual le sentó mil veces pero que todos los "osuwari" del mundo.

-Kagome...Yo...

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha, lo entiendo.

ÉL la miraba en silencio. Sus amigos tenían razón, Kagome siempre lo entendía, siempre lo perdonaba y jamás se separaba de su lado, por más daño que él le hiciese. Pero, ¿Hasta cuando la morena podría seguir así?

De repente, una mano en su hombro lo alerto y casi se cae del árbol.

-¡Lo siento Inuyasha!

La morena lo sostuvo para que no cayese. Por lo visto, había trepado al árbol mientras el pensaba y se había sentado a su lado.

Inuyasha se reincorporo y se quedo quieto, mirando el infinito, con Kagome a su lado. Aquella simple y tranquila presencia que lo relajaba y le hacía sentirse acompañado.

Entonces pensó en como debía de haberse sentido Kagome cuando Naraku se la llevo. Despertarse en un lugar extraño, al lado de su mayor enemigo. Los días aterrorizada, el no saber de ellos...Tenía que haberlo pasado fatal, sobre todo pensando que él la abandono a su suerte.

-Kagome...

-¿Si?

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, Inuyasha, yo se que solo estoy a tu lado.

-¿Has pasado miedo?

-Al principio si, tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que pudiera pasarme y os echaba de menos, cuando Naraku me dijo que solo era un cebo para atraerte y después matarte me asuste aun más, pero entonces... ¡Ah!

Los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon y la obligaron acostarse sobre su pecho. Kagome se dejo llevar mansamente.

-Perdóname, no quería dejarte, es solo que...

-Inuyasha, deja el tema. Me duele pensar en eso.

Él la aparto de su cuerpo y Kagome entendió que lo había ofendido, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que siguiese tratando de hacerle creer un montón de mentiras. Estaba claro que él había salvado a Kikyô y se había percatado de que ella también estaba en peligro. Inuyasha había echo su elección y ella la aceptó aquella mañana en la que despertó sola en la mansión de su peor enemigo.

Una garra atrapo su mano y se vio impulsada contra el rostro del hanyou, que la miraba decidido.

-Inuyasha, ¿qu...? ¡¡Mmmm!!

La boca de Inuyasha atrapo la suya rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a formular su pregunta. No fue un beso brusco, sino uno suave e indeciso.

Pero Kagome no lo sentía. Enseguida, una imagen se superpuso a la de Inuyasha. Ojos carmesíes en lugar de dorados, cabellos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas en lugar de plateados.

"_Naraku..."_

La miko cerró los ojos y respondió al beso.

Cuando Inuyasha rompió el beso, ella lo miro y se sobresalto. Bajo de un salto del árbol y echo a correr hacía la aldea, mientras un confundido Inuyasha pensaba en voz alta.

-Mierda, ¿por que la habré besado? Ahora pensará que la quiero...

Pero la chica no pensaba nada de eso. Su cabeza esta llena de otras ideas, mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad hacía el pozo devora huesos, con la intención de aclarar sus pensamientos al otro lado de el, junto a su familia.

Antes de saltar a su interior, un ultimo pensamiento cruzo rápidamente su mente: "¿Por que no dejo de pensar en ese maldito demonio?" Y se interno en la oscuridad sin fondo del pozo, atravesando las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, para llegar a su casa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que un saimsoyô había presenciado toda la escena.

Y kilómetros más allá de la aldea de Kaede, Naraku hervía de furia.

De un zarpazo destrozo el insecto alado que hacía de conexión con el que había estado espiando a Inuyasha y Kagome.

-¡¡Maldita mocosa!!

Se sentía traicionado, sentía furia, odio, ganas de matar y...¿¿celos?? ¡¡No, aquello si que no!!

La ira en su interior crecía y crecía. Aquella estúpida niñata le había echo lo mismo por lo que cincuenta años atrás había matado a Kikyô. Marcharse de su lado para ir a los brazos de ese despreciable hanyou, al que amaba.

La cicatriz en forma de araña de la espalda del demonio hervía. Definitivamente, sus emociones humanas habían regresado. Y ahora que tenía la Shikon no Tama completa ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Menos mal que sabía perfectamente como eliminar esas emociones...

Simplemente, Kagome debía morir.


	7. Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

_Que difícil se ha vuelto, seguir respirando, sabiendo que ya no estas._

¡¡BOOM!! ¡¡BOOM!!

Las explosiones producidas por el choque entre los ataques de la Tessaiga y los lanzados por las bocas de aquellos seres se oían a lo largo y ancho de la zona.

Inuyasha maldecía entre dientes mientras se preguntaba como diablos había podido suceder aquello.

Los demonios aparecieron de repente, por la mañana, rodeando el pueblo de la anciana Kaede. Atacando a diestro y siniestro a humanos, animales o casas.

Su objetivo era destruir completamente todo el pueblo. Y no era difícil averiguar quien era el culpable de aquello, no por nada cada uno de aquellos monstruos portaba una araña en la frente.

Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku e incluso Shippo había logrado abatir a dos de ellos, pero su gran tamaño, su increíble fuerza y el poder demoníaco que lanzaban convertían la tarea de acabar con los otros siete en algo casi imposible.

Al menos se alegraban de que Kagome no estuviera allí, pues todos temían que Naraku desease acabar con ella en vistas de que no pudo hacerlo anteriormente.

La chica llevaba dos semanas en su casa y, en opinión de Sango, aún no daba señales de volver e Inuyasha parecía mucho más reacio que de costumbre a ir a buscarla.

Pero al margen de ese breve alivio, todos tenían que luchar ahora por sus vidas y por proteger a los habitantes del pueblo.

--

Tal vez debería volver.

Llevaba dos días con este pensamiento, cada tarde, allí, sobre su cama, abrazada a su almohada.

Apenas había llegado a su época, todos los problemas se esfumaron al enterarse que los exámenes finales se acercaban y había estado tan concentrada en sus estudios, con tal de no tener que pensar en lo que le había sucedido en la otra época, que incluso se olvido del mundo.

El ir y venir de la casa a la escuela, las tardes de estudios con sus amigas, salidas a la biblioteca en busca de información, la tensión durante las clases, todo ello la mantuvo totalmente absorta.

Pero apenas termino la semana y media de exámenes, en los cuales obtuvo unos resultados increíbles y recibió las felicitaciones de los profesores, que se alegraron de que volviese a ser la Kagome estudiosa de antes, el mundo volvió a girar a su alrededor y con el, todos sus problemas.

Había tardado tres días en aclarar sus pensamientos y poner en orden sus emociones.

Y tenía miedo del resultado de ello.

Sabía que cuando respondió al beso de Inuyasha, no le había estado besando a él, si no a Naraku. El beso del hanyou, por mucho que pensó en ello, no había significado nada, ni siquiera por parte de él y pensar que era probable que la amase solo era hacerse ilusiones vanas.

Ilusiones que ya no sabía si quería tener o no.

Le había dado tantas vueltas, que había empezado a tomar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza por las tardes.

¿Tal vez era posible que ya no amase a Inuyasha? ¿Entonces, que le había pasado? ¿Se había cansado de esperar un amor que jamás llegaría?

No, nada de eso Kagome, pensaba, afróntalo, todo esto es por culpa de Naraku.

Como tantas otras cosas, la muerte de Kikyô, el asesinato de la familia y amigos de Sango, la maldición de Miroku, aquello también era obra de Naraku, pero de forma distinta a todo lo anterior.

No era su maldad lo que había atraído a la muchacha, ni su poder, sino sus besos.

¿Como un alma tan corrupta como la de él podía tener semejante manifestación de dulzura? ¿Como alguien con un corazón podrido como el de Naraku admitía que sabía amar?

Al final, había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera, que Naraku no era totalmente malvado y en algún lugar de él aun quedaba algo del humano que un día fue. Y la segunda era que a ella, Naraku le gustaba.

No estaba segura de haber olvidado a Inuyasha, pero si de eso ultimo. El demonio le gustaba.

-Tal vez debería volver.

No lo pensó más, se quito el pijama, se puso una blusa blanca, con una minifalda vaquera, se calzo los zapatos y comenzó a preparar su mochila, tirada en el suelo de su habitación.

Aquella misma tarde regresaría.

--

-Aghh...Aghhh...

Todos estaban cansados y sudados, respiraban con dificultad, pero no se rendían. Aún quedaban tres de aquellos malditos monstruos, que parecían tener la piel de acero y era casi imposible acabar con ellos rápidamente.

La forma de ataque que habían adoptado era la de acabar de uno en uno, atacando los tres al mismo tiempo. Era la única forma factible, auque ello representase aceptar que los otros iban matando y destruyendo mientras.

Destruyeron al tercero, ya solo quedaban dos. Entonces, el olor de Kagome golpeo a Inuyasha repentinamente.

-¡¡Kagome esta aquí!!

Intento correr hacía el pozo, pero se detuvo incluso antes de dar el primer paso. Sango y Miroku no aguantarían solos.

-Inuyasha, ve por Kagome.

El volteo y volvió a situarse junto a Miroku, al tiempo que descargaba un Kaze no Kizu contra el segundo demonio.

-No, Miroku, acabemos rápido con ellos y vamos con Kagome. Mientras ninguno de estos vaya hacía el pozo, estará a salvo.

Sus amigos sonrieron y asintieron. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder a Kagome de nuevo, así que lucharon contra todas sus fuerzas contra los dos últimos, manteniéndolos alejados del bosque sagrado hasta que consiguieran derrotarlos.

--

Kagome trepo por la hiedra que crecía dentro del pozo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos y necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha.

Salto apenas sintió que llegaba a la superficie. Y entonces escucho las explosiones y le pareció oír el grito de alguno de sus amigos.

Tiro la mochila al suelo y tomo el arco, dispuesta a ir en su ayuda, cuando se quedo paralizada.

Noto una presencia tras ella y volteo rápido para ver quien se atrevía a importunarla cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro. Y se quedo pasmada.

Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba Naraku, vestido con un yukata de dos piezas ceremonial, de color azul pálido.

Sintió como si el pecho fuese a explotarle y su corazón salirse de él a causa de la velocidad a la que latía. Había deseado verle, sin duda, aunque jamás había pensado en encontrárselo apenas llegara y mucho menos antes que a sus propios amigos.

-Hola, miko, veo que tienes una forma un tanto extraña de desaparecer, tirándote por un pozo.

-Naraku... ¿Ha que has venido?

-¿No es obvio? Ha acabar lo que empecé en su momento.

El brillo de sus ojos la alarmo, de forma que cuando los tentáculos salieron en su busca, pudo dispararle una flecha y desintegrarlos rápidamente.

Pero no estaba preparada para que él la tomara por el cuello de un impulso y la estrellase contra el árbol sagrado.

-¿Que pasa, no te alegra saber que vas a morir donde Kikyô sello a Inuyasha hace 50 años? Eres su reencarnación, deberías estar contenta.

Kagome no respondió, no podía. Se estaba quedando sin aire y el agarre de Naraku era cada vez más fuerte.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

_Si pudiera encontrar una razón, que me ayude a entender, que no vas a volver._

Naraku sonrió, con un brillo de locura en sus ojos, le agradaba tener a la chica así, a punto de morir entre sus garras. Le recordaba a Kikyô muriendo en el suelo, creyendo que Inuyasha le había traicionado.

Kagome intentaba apartar las manos de Naraku de su cuello con las suyas, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Y ya casi no le quedaba aire.

_-Inuyasha, ven pronto, Inuyasha..._

Naraku lo escucho, escucho el leve murmullo de la chica y aquello lo encolerizo más. ¡¡Estaba a punto de matarla!! ¡¿Incluso entonces pensaba en el maldito y asqueroso hanyou?!

Se dio la vuelta y la soltó de golpe, sin ningún cuidado, de modo que Kagome se golpeo con las raíces del árbol al caer.

-Arfff...Agfff...Arfff...

Respiraba muy deprisa, pero su corazón aun lo iba más. La había intentado matar. ¿Por que? No lo lograba entender. Tal vez se había equivocado y a Naraku no le quedaba ni tan solo un poco de esencia humana.

¿Como podía seguir gustándole? ¿Por que le dolía?

Agacho la cabeza mientras suaves lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Cuando Naraku volvió a girar hacia ella, se encontró con la chica llorando mientras se tocaba el cuello con las manos y, algo dentro de él le golpeo. Nunca había sentido nada así.

¿Que diantre era aquello? ¿Remordimiento?

-Mira que eres patética, ¿y ahora por que lloras? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que te mate?

Ella calló, cosa que le sorprendió, ¿No debería estar gritándole lo mucho que le odiaba?

Se oyeron una serie de explosiones consecutivas y Naraku supo que el penúltimo de sus monstruos había sido destruido y que la energía del último tan solo alcanzaría a cubrir la suya mientras viviese, de modo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para acabar con la miko.

-Bueno, miko, ya casi no me queda tiempo, pero te haré un favor.

Aquello no significaba que fuera a dejarla vivir y Kagome lo sabía muy bien. ¿Que iba a hacer Naraku antes de matarla?

-Te dejo elegir de que forma quieres que te mate.

Aquello era siniestro, a la chica se le encogió el corazón. Pero sabía que el demonio hablaba en serio. Y si iba a morir...Al menos deseaba algo por última vez.

Se levanto del suelo, Naraku se puso alerta, por si trataba de escapar, pero ella comenzó a andar lentamente hacia él, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo. Cuando llego a su lado, se quedo frente a él y, agachando la cabeza susurro:

-Atraviésame el corazón con tus manos...Mientras me besas.

El demonio volvió a sentir aquel pinchazo de dolor dentro de él. ¿Kagome quería que lo besara por última vez mientras la mataba? ¿Por que diablos le pedía algo así?

Acerco sus labios a los de la miko, mientras ella también acercaba los suyos y ambos se unieron.

Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Naraku profundizo casi inmediatamente el beso, acariciando con su lengua lentamente la de Kagome, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la joven y ella pasaba otra por el cuello del demonio.

Entonces, mientras mantenían sus bocas unidas, ella tomo la mano libre del demonio y la guío con la suya a su pecho, hasta ponerla a la altura de su corazón.

La mano de él presiono fuertemente aquella zona, un impulso más y le atravesaría la carne...La chica simplemente apretó los ojos con más fuerza y se concentro en el beso.

Naraku estaba a punto de dar el mortal impulso con su garra cuando sintió que algo mojado caía sobre su ella y abrió los ojos. La escena que se abrió ante ellos le dejo paralizado.

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, sonrojada, mientras lloraba. Y se percato de su posición, su mano alrededor de su cuello y la otra apretando la que estaba junto a su corazón, como dándole ánimos a que lo atravesara.

Era evidente que no deseaba morir, que sentía vergüenza por estar besándolo y que aun así era lo que ella deseaba.

La presión en el pecho de la chica desapareció, de modo que esta abrió los ojos extrañada para encontrarse con unos ojos que la miraban con ¿ternura?

La mano de Naraku bajo desde su pecho hasta su cintura y, tomándola fuertemente de ella con sus brazos, la atrajo hacía el para volver a unirse en un largo y dulce beso.

Kagome, instintivamente, coloco también su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de él y le correspondió.

El tiempo se paro, sus corazones se detuvieron y el mundo dejo de girar mientras sus bocas se redescubrían, uniéndose una y otra vez en un elegante baile tan antiguo como el tiempo.

Pero su momento de tranquilidad acabó muy pronto, interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, a la cual Naraku se separo de ella y la miro. Kagome le devolvió la mirada, segura de lo que pensaba. Todavía estaba a tiempo de matarla. Ambos seguían allí, de pie, con la muñeca de Kagome tomada por la garra de Naraku, para asegurarse que no huyera.

-¿Por que quieres matarme?

-Por que eres como Kikyô.

-Te equivocas, ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

-Por supuesto que si, a penas ves al estúpido de Inuyasha pierdes el mundo de vista.

-¿Qu...?

El demonio aumento el agarre.

-¿Por que me has pedido que te besara?

-Por que si...

La presión se hizo más fuerte, a Kagome le dolía y temía que estuviese cortándole la circulación sanguínea, pero aun así no hizo ninguna muestra visible e dolor, a excepción de morderse el labio inferior.

-Miko...

Kagome se canso y lo encaro con firmeza y decisión.

-Por que me gustas.

La reacción de Naraku no fue la que la chica esperaba. Abrió mucho los ojos, la boca se le abrió un poco, y le soltó la muñeca. Pero esta expresión tan extraña a penas duro unos segundos antes de que el demonio volviera a ser tan cruel como antes.

-Mientes.

-No es mentira, ¿por que tendría que mentirte?

-Para que no te mate.

-¡Pues hazlo!

La chica le cogió la garra y se la volvió a colocar sobre el corazón.

-¡Vamos, mátame! Eso no cambiara nada.

-¿Que es lo que deseas cambiar?

-Yo no quiero que tú me gustes.-Naraku comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el corazón de la chica- Me pareces despreciable y no haces más que hacer daño a la gente.

-¿Ves muchachita? Esas no son palabras a alguien que te gusta.

Entonces Kagome se abalanzo sobre Naraku y apoyo las manos en su pecho. La reacción dejo de piedra al demonio, incapaz de moverse.

-Eres dulce conmigo, cuando me besas. Y eso me gusta. Lo haces con cuidado, como si tuvieras miedo de romperme. ¡Y eso me confunde y no entiendo por que lo haces! ¡Al principio creí que te burlabas de mí, pero después volviste a hacerlo y más tarde, cuando vinieron a salvarme también me besaste y no me mataste, como me habías dicho que harías! ¡¿Por que lo haces?! ¿Por qu..?

-No te creo una palabra, miko. Si tanto te gustan mis besos, ¿por que apenas volviste con Inuyasha te besaste con él?

-¿Qu...? ¿Co...Como sabes eso?

Él la separo de su cuerpo.

-¿Has olvidado que siempre os estoy vigilando?

-Yo no me bese con Inuyasha.

-¡No mientas!

Kagome parecía muy enfadada de que la tomara por mentirosa.

-¡No miento! ¡Fue él quien me beso a mí!

-¡¿Y por eso le correspondiste?!

-¡¡Le correspondí por que por un momento creí que eras tu!!

Tras semejante declaración, Kagome calló, avergonzada. Naraku la miraba extrañado, cuando sintió algo muy calido en su interior. Observo la Shikon no Tama y se alarmo, pues la esfera estaba más clara por momentos. Kagome también la veía asombrada. ¿Sería posible que Naraku creyese en sus sentimientos y los correspondiese en alguna parte de su oscuro corazón?

Él alzo la vista y estuvo seguro de que Kagome era sincera. La chica tenía razón. No se parecía en nada a Kikyô. Alzo una de sus garras y acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la chica.

Kagome sonrió.

Pero todo acabo muy pronto, se oyó de nuevo una potente explosión. Y Naraku maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Que pasa?

-Inuyasha acaba de matar al último de mis demonios que había mandado para distraerlos mientras acababa contigo.

-Que bonito. ¬¬

-Dentro de poco detectara mi presencia, me tengo que ir.

Mientras el demonio comenzaba a hacerse humo, Kagome escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Inuyasha. Entonces, sin pensarlo, se acerco al demonio.

-Quiero volver a verte.

Él la miro estupefacto, aquella miko se estaba volviendo más loca por momentos.

-¿Piensas traicionar a todos tus "amigos"?

-Si es necesario, si.

-Tu misma. Ummm... En este mismo lugar, la próxima noche de Luna Llena.

-¿Luna Llena?

-Si, la noche en que el hanyou pierde sus poderes.

-¿Pero tu lo sabías?

-Si, no hay tiempo.

Ya apenas quedaba humo en el lugar.

-De acuerdo.

Y el humo se desvaneció, justo cuando Inuyasha irrumpía en el claro del árbol.

-¡¡Kagome, ¿estas bien?!

Ella le miro serena, como alguien que tras mucho tiempo, muchas dudas, llantos y confesiones, toma una determinación.

-Claro, mejor que nunca.


	9. Capítulo IX

Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

_Y esta herida que sangra en mi interior y esta espina clavada sin razón y el inmenso dolor de este silencio._

Había pasado casi un mes desde la batalla. Junto a sus amigos, había vuelto a recorrer los caminos en busca de pistas sobre Naraku, sin hallar ninguna.

Aquello resultaba extraño para todos, que el demonio no diese signos de vida y los dejase tranquilos era realmente preocupante. Inuyasha opinaba que seguramente era una de las encerronas del repugnante ser.

Todos le dieron la razón, menos Kagome, que según Sango se pasaba media vida en la Luna. Parecía como abstraída y muy pensativa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo más extraño era que ni si quiera se molestaba cuando Inuyasha partía para encontrarse con Kikyô.

El hanyou no le dio más importancia, pensando que seguía dolida con él por besarla y después reunirse con Kikyô. En cambio, Sango, Miroku y Shippô intuyeron que era algo más profundo y la mata demonios llegó a la conclusión de que su amiga se había enamorado de otra persona.

Aunque no se atrevía a preguntarle a Kagome, pues cuando hacía una referencia a temas sentimentales, amorosos o algo parecido, la expresión de la morena cambiaba y ponía un semblante triste que tardaba mucho tiempo en irse.

Y los días las noches, las horas y los minutos se sucedieron, de una forma que a Kagome le pareció lenta y muy molesta.

Por fin, llego el día señalado por Naraku para volver a verse. Amaneció nublado y cerca del mediodía llovía a raudales.

La miko y sus compañeros miraban la lluvia caer incesante desde la cabaña de Kaede, pues había vuelto a la aldea a instancias de la chica, que decía necesitar regresar a su mundo unos días e Inuyasha no se opuso tanto como de costumbre, pues tenía la firme creencia de que Naraku estaba tramando algo y sería mas fácil protegerse en el pueblo de Kaede en el caso de que atacase durante su estado humano.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, Kagome se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho al pozo devora huesos, acompañada de Inuyasha, que no dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

Una vez la chica se hubo lanzado al pozo y desaparecido, el hanyou se volvió mucho más tranquilo al pueblo, Kagome ya no corría peligro.

Al otro lado del pozo, Kagome corría como una loca hacía su casa. Abrió la puerta sin decir nada a nadie, ni saludar a su familia y se fue derechita a su habitación.

Allí, abrió el armario y comenzó a probarse vestidos, conjuntos y ropa, para ver cual le quedaba mejor. No lograba decidirse por ninguno, cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Tienes una cita, hija?

Ella volteo sorprendida para encontrarse con su madre mirándola sonriente desde la puerta.

-Ehh...Yo...Si, mama.

-¿Es con...tu amigo Hoyô?

-¿Emm? ¡Ah! No, mama, es con alguien de la otra época.

-¿Con Inuyasha?

Kagome la miro aun mas sorprendida por momentos, hacia tiempo que sospechaba que su madre intuía que quería a Inuyasha, pero aquello era como una certeza y se sintió mal, su madre debería haberlo sabido, al fin y al cabo, las madres están para apoyar y aconsejar a sus hijas en esos momentos.

Bueno, tal vez debía confesarle a su madre sus nuevos sentimientos, porque, en resumidas cuentas, Naraku era mil veces más difícil de entender que Inuyasha.

-No, mama. Es con otra persona... Ahora me gusta otro chico.

-¿Si? ¿Y como se llama?

-Na...Naraku...

-Umm... ¿Y es un chico de la otra época?

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿no deberías ponerte algo más acorde a su tiempo?

-¿Eh? ¿Como?

Unos minutos después, Kagome tenía entre sus manos varios kimonos preciosos de su madre.

-Me los regalo tu padre, sabía que me gustaban mucho, pero no he vuelto a ponérmelos desde que murió.

-Mama...Esto es demasiado, yo no...

-Shhh- Le tapo la boca con un dedo- Ahora son tuyos y quiero que los uses para conquistar al chico que te gusta.

-Yo...Muchas gracias, mama.

-Venga, elige uno...

Tras varias pruebas fallidas, al final escogió un kimono negro, con manga larga y la cinta roja, con un estampado de flores de sakura, también rojas.

-Estas preciosa, Kagome.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y salio corriendo de la casa, ya hacía rato que había anochecido. Había dejado de llover, pero el ambiente era frío.

Estaba preocupada por si Naraku no acudía a la "cita", o si ya se había ido, cansado de esperarla, así que acelero el paso y salto al pozo.

Se sentía muy emocionada, era la primera vez que se arreglaba para una cita, si es que se le podía considerar como tal.

Salio del pozo desde el otro lado y tomo la senda que llevaba al árbol sagrado. Pronto llego al claro y miro para todos lados esperanzada, pero, para su desgracia, allí no había nadie.

Se sentó de espaldas al árbol sagrado, apoyada en la corteza de este. Tenía ganas de llorar, tanto esfuerzo, tanta ilusión y al final no había servido para nada.

-Maldita miko...

Aquel susurro la alerto, pero trato de no moverse, miró para ambos lados, pero no veía a nadie y, sin embargo, estaba segura que era la voz de él.

Entonces cayó. Cuando Naraku la había llevado allí, había sido al otro lado del árbol. Se asomo mirado hacia atrás y se encontró con Naraku apoyado también de espaldas al árbol. Estaban espalda contra espalda, separados por el tronco del árbol sagrado.

Decidió no moverse aún y se quedo quieta, observando al demonio. Naraku vestía un kimono negro, como ella, pero sin bordados y con la cinta púrpura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de la que escapaban mechones rebeldes. Parecía nervioso o impaciente y supuso que ya llevaría un buen rato rondando por allí. Sonrió. Si que había venido.

-Siento el retraso.

El demonio volteo sorprendido, para encontrarse con Kagome apoyada de lado al árbol, vestida con un precioso kimono negro, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-...

-¿Llevas esperando mucho?

-Si.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y el hanyou?

-Se ha quedado en la aldea, creen que estoy en mi casa al otro lado del pozo.

-...

No parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, ni tampoco contento de verla allí, lo que la entristeció en su interior. Se sentó en las raíces del árbol y al poco sintió como él se sentaba a su lado.

-Naraku...

-¿Um?

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Y esa pregunta, miko?

-Es que tu si me gustas, pero yo no se si yo a ti...

-¿Por que crees que estoy aquí?

-¿Para fastidiar a Inuyasha?

Él acerco su boca al oído de la chica.

-Para verte.

No sabía que decirle, de que hablar, que hacer. Estaba muy confundido. Ella era una de sus rivales y no lograba entender en que momento había decidido ir a verla o acudir a la cita. Se había arreglado mecánicamente y había salido a toda prisa.

Lo único que sabía, es que deseaba besarla, probar de nuevo sus dulces labios.

-Naraku...

-¿Si..?

-Podrías... ¿Podrías besarme?

¿Le había leído el pensamiento? Acerco los labios de la joven a su rostro y los unió apasionadamente, ella no tardo en responder.

Se separaron despacio, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. Él la atrajo contra él y la estrecho ente sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pensó Kagome, nunca la había abrazado y no se lo esperaba. El cuerpo de Naraku era calido, sus fuertes brazos le ofrecían seguridad y el latido de su corazón era tan tranquilo...

¿Eh? ¿Un momento? ¡¿Corazón...?! ¡¿Latido?!

Se pego más a él, intentando escuchar con atención.

Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom.

Cuando ella se apretó contra él, Naraku se sintió extraño. Era como si aquella humana buscara su calor y le agradaba el perfume a melocotón que desprendían sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo. Deseaba tenerla así para siempre...

-¿Naraku?

-¿Si, miko?

-Te late el corazón. ¿Como es posible?

-He vuelto a introducirlo en mi cuerpo.

-Pero... ¡Así pueden matarte!

-No importa.

-¿Por que lo has echo?

-Para poder...

-¿Si?

-Para poder estar contigo.

Kagome alzó la cabeza asombrada. ¿Acaso Naraku había recuperado su corazón por ella?

-¿Conmigo? No lo entiendo.

-No se puede amar sin corazón, Kagome.

Se quedo tensa. ¿Naraku acababa de confesar que le amaba?

¿Después de intentar matarla todas esas veces? ¿Después de tantos besos? ¿Por que?

-Naraku... ¿Me dejas ver la Shikon no Tama?

Él no dijo nada, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, extrajo la joya de sus ropas y se la paso a la miko.

La Shikon no Tama estaba purificada. Por supuesto, aun había restos de oscuridad en su interior, pero la joya brillaba con un resplandor blanquecino.


	10. Capítulo X

Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto._

¡¡Naraku se estaba volviendo bueno!! ¿Por que? ¿Por que sus sentimientos habían cambiado? ¿Por que la quería?

-Umm...Naraku...¿Me quieres?

Él no respondió, se quedo unos momentos en silencio y volvió a atraer los labios de la chica hacía los suyos. Una vez acabo el beso, no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ahí y la tumbo en el suelo, sobre la hierba fresca.

Miro a la chica que había bajo él. Kagome parecía haber comprendido y aceptado lo que él deseaba de ella, a pesar de que un ligero temblor la sacudía.

-Tranquila, no te haré ningún daño.

Kagome no le respondió, únicamente le paso los brazos por el cuello y le dio un corto beso, como dando su autorización.

Volvió a depositarla en el suelo con cuidado, mientras sus manos viajaban despacio hacia la parte trasera del kimono y deshacía el lazo que sostenía el conjunto.

Le bajo el kimono con cuidado, dejando al descubierto su hermoso pecho, cubierto por un ligero sostén que desapareció minutos después.

Mientras sus manos seguían bajándole el kimono, muy lentamente, su boca se entretuvo con sus senos y atrapo uno a uno sus pezones, succionándolos, lamiéndolos y acariciándolos con su lengua.

La chica simplemente se dejaba hacer, emitiendo pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

Cuando le hubo quitado completamente la ropa, se separo de su cuerpo y la miro de arriba abajo.

Un leve rubor cubría su rostro, mientras que trataba de cubrir sus pechos con sus manos.

-No me mires, por favor.

La alzó, tomando sus manos, la guió en el mismo recorrido que él había tomado, pero en su cuerpo.

Kagome se dejaba guiar, mientras sus manos deslizaban el kimono de Naraku y dejaban al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, completamente desnudo.

-Naraku...

-¿Si preciosa?

-Eres...Muy guapo.

El demonio se sorprendió. ¿La miko le estaba diciendo que le gustaba su cuerpo?

-No más que tú.

La tumbo de nuevo y recorrió con su lengua el cuerpo de ella, le gustaba el sabor de su piel y los leves escalofríos que la recorrían.

Cuando los labios de él contactaron con su sexo, Kagome gimió desesperada. Aquello jamás lo hubiera imaginado, el placer recorría su cuerpo y gemía sin control.

Naraku decido acabar con aquella delicada tarea y se posiciono sobre ella.

-Al principio dolerá, pero el dolor se vuelve placer en un determinado momento.

-No importa, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que...seas el primero.

A él no le sorprendió la confesión, si Inuyasha había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarla a su merced, lo más probable era que nunca jamás hubiese visto su cuerpo, seguro.

Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de la chica.

Al principio le dolió. Mas de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Naraku no se movía para nada y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el dolor había remitido comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella.

Kagome hacía lo posible por no gritar de dolor y él por contenerse.

Al ver que no disminuía, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, sus pechos, su piel y su sexo, mientras continuaba con un ritmo lento.

Funciono, Kagome comenzó a jadear suavemente y a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, los jadeos se volvieron gritos de puro éxtasis.

No duro mucho mas, Naraku se encontraba en el límite de si mismo y al poco estallo dentro de ella, en un suave orgasmo que los agoto por completo.

Cuando al fin normalizaron sus respiraciones, el demonio la atrajo hacia el y la estrecho en sus brazos, mientras la arropaba con su kimono y ambos caían dormidos profundamente.

--

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando Naraku abrió los ojos, extrañado por una vez de despertarse y sentir una tibia calidez junto a el en lugar de la usual frialdad que rodeaba su castillo.

Miro a la joven dormida en su pecho, Kagome parecía un ser frágil y delicado, aunque, recordó que su carácter en ocasiones contradecía perfectamente su aspecto.

Con tranquilidad, la despertó suavemente, con besos fugaces y dulces caricias. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió y sintió que, de pronto, salía el Sol y eso que seguía siendo de noche.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo volando hasta un pequeño arroyo cercano en el cual se podía limpiar y después la acompaño hasta el pozo, en donde ella le explico algo referente a que su hogar estaba al otro lado.

Se despidieron con un largo beso, quedando en encontrarse la próxima luna llena, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y cierto humano volvía a ser hanyou.

No dijeron nada más, era innecesario, ella salto al pozo dirigiéndole una ultima mirada y el se fue convertido en humo.

Pero la vida en ocasiones es caprichosa y ninguno de los dos intuía que tal vez algo se les había escapado, tal vez Naraku había dejado irreversiblemente algún rastro de él en Kagome.

Algo había cambiado en ella, ahora era una mujer, pero no solo eso era lo importante y muy pronto, lo sabrían.


	11. Capitulo XI

Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

_Como quema este dolor del silencio, que llena cada espacio en mi _

_cuerpo, como duele este silencio de amor._

Decir que aquello era una catástrofe era decir poco. Kagome se sentía como si de pronto, se hubiera armado el holocausto, el Apocalipsis o el fin del mundo sobre ella.

Y por algo tan insignificante como un color.

¡¡Pero como diablos había podido ser tan descuidada!! Bueno, estaba claro que nunca hubiera imaginado que en su primera "cita" Naraku pretendiese llegar a tanto. No. Ella lo había sabido. En algún rincón de su corazón había deseado aquello, por más que su mente se negase.

Estaba embarazada.

O eso, o la maldita prueba de embarazo que tenía en sus manos estaba rota y el color era el incorrecto.

Suspiro. No valía la pena preocuparse por eso. Se limito a tranquilizarse y seguir con su equipaje, Inuyasha había vuelto de la otra época y ya estaba exigiéndole que regresara.

A la mañana siguiente la joven tomo su mochila y se encamino hacia le pozo.

Cuando Inuyasha había ido a buscarla ayer le había pedido tres días más, pero ahora prefería volver inmediatamente.

Dudaba mucho que el hanyou pudiese detectar el olor del bebe que crecía en su interior, pues aun no era mas que una partícula microscópica, pero de todas maneras, había comenzado a tomar medidas al respecto, como bañarse durante dos largas horas con aromas de melocotón y usar una colonia que oliese a la misma fruta.

Salto al pozo y enseguida pudo notar la luz azulada que indicaba que estaba viajando en el tiempo.

Al llegar al otro lado, suspiro y comenzó a trepar por las enredaderas a toda prisa.

Si no se equivocaba, su madre, su hermano y su abuelo respetarían su decisión de tener al niño. Pero a sus amigos de la época Sengoku no les sentaría nada bien, de forma que decidió no decírselo. Podría tener al niño en el otro mundo y que ellos nunca lo supieran.

No. Inuyasha podría cruzar el pozo y averiguarlo. Y entonces todos se enterarían de igual manera. Además que nueve meses de embarazo no iban a ser fáciles de ocultar. Los primeros cinco meses tal vez, pero los cuatro últimos seguro que no.

En fin, suspiro, por lo menos durante los primeros cinco meses no les diría nada, luego ya pensaría e algo y...

Naraku. Por Dios, no había pensado en él y eso que también era su hijo. ¿Como se lo diría a Naraku? Aun ni siquiera estaba segura de que la amase.

Suspiro de nuevo y decidió que más adelante ya solucionaría las cosas. Tendría a su hijo, aunque a nadie le gustase y ella lo querría como a si vida.

Y estaba segura de que su familia la apoyaría.

Llego a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y fue calidamente recibida por sus amigos.

Inuyasha, en cambio, con su típica gran delicadeza de siempre, le anuncio que partirían de inmediato. La verdad es que todos estaban más clamados desde el ataque de Naraku, pues suponían que al no haber dado señales de vida antes, era solo para sorprenderles y pillarles confiados.

Partieron de inmediato. Os días pasaban tranquilos y sin novedades, a excepción de que Inuyasha encontraba inexplicable el gran apetito que Kagome tenia últimamente.

Pero Sango encajo las piezas de un puzzle que hasta entonces no había tenido sentido y descubrió uno de los secretos de su amiga.

Así que un día que se encontraban en las termas, decidió aclararlo con la miko.

-Kagome-chan...

-¿Si Sango?

-Estas embarazada, ¿verdad?

La chica se puso pálida en cuestión de segundos, pero después bajo la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-Si.

-¿Quien es el padre? ¿Inuyasha?

-No. No es...De esta época.

-Ya entiendo. No quieres que Inuyasha lo sepa.

-No. No es asunto suyo después de...

-Tranquila Kagome-chan, guardare tu secreto y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-¿No estas enfadada?

-¿Por que? Estas en edad de tener hijos si quieres y Inuyasha no tiene derecho a reprocharte nada, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Kikyô...

Kagome sonrió y las dos amigas se dieron un pequeño abrazo. Sango tenía razón, a pesar de que si supiera quien era el padre, no estaría tan de acuerdo...

Por lo menos desde aquel entonces contó con una aliada para cada vez que necesitaba ir a vomitar excusarla ante Inuyasha y los demás.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa y antes de que incluso ella se diera cuanta, la Luna Llena brillo sobre sus cabezas una noche.

Como se encontraban lejos del pueblo, Sango le pidió a Kirara a Sango, con la excusa de necesitar algo se su mundo para el embarazo y a Inuyasha le hizo creer que tenía exámenes.

Monto a la mononoke y se dirigió al encuentro con Naraku sin poder evitar pensar que el primer mes de embarazo había transcurrido muy rápido. También estaba preocupada por si Naraku no acudía a la cita, pero sobre todo, por que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

El viento mecía sus cabellos cuidadosamente y la chica disfrutaba de la sensación, sin darse cuanta de que había dos personas, bueno, más bien un demonio y un hanyou que iban tras ella.

El demonio que la perseguía era nada más y anda menos que el poderoso Taiyoukai Sesshômaru _(N.Autora: ¿Se creían que lo iba a dejar fuera del fic? Ni hablar, además, tiene un papel fundamental)_, al cual por más colonia de melocotón que se pusiese no podría burlar el olor que desprendía su vientre, por ligero que fuese.

Y el segundo era Inuyasha, que tan solo deseaba protegerla de un posible ataque de Naraku y dicho sea de paso quería hablar con ella a solas.

--

Naraku estaba inquieto, allí sentado en el árbol en el cual Inuyasha había estado sellado cincuenta años.

No estaba inquieto por el retraso de Kagome, al fin y al cabo en la ocasión anterior también había llegado tarde, lo que le preocupaba era el comportamiento que había tenido la joven en el mes que no se habían visto.

No había podido evitar enviar a los saimshôyo a espiarla en gran cantidad de ocasiones, de lo mucho que la añoraba, por más que intentase no pensar en ella, el sabor de su piel no se había ido de su boca ni el olor de su cabello de su memoria.

Y eran precisamente todas esas imágenes que los alados insectos le habían mandado lo que le preocupaba. La chica estaba gravemente enferma e insistía en ocultárselo al inútil de Inuyasha y el resto. Tan solo la cazadora parecía saber de que iba todo aquello y tampoco la ayudaba demasiado.

Estaba muy preocupado, no podía soportar la idea de que a ella le pasase algo y él no podría hacer nada.

Cavilaba que hacer cuando sintió la presencia de la joven en el lugar y volteo a mirarla.

Kagome se veía más hermosa que nunca, como si por algún extraño motivo, su figura pareciese más madura, más mujer.

-Hola. Siento el retraso...

Todos los pensamientos del hanyou malvado se esfumaron y solo prevalecieron las ganas por besarla y poseerla, aunque se las guardo.

La acerco y la beso apasionadamente, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Se detuvo de repente al sentir que ella estaba llorando.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-Yo...Estoy...Yo...

-Estas enferma.

Kagome le miro con cara de ¿Eink?

-¿Por...Por que dices eso?

-Los saimshôyo te has estado espiando. Vomitas a menudo y estas más pálida que nunca, además tienes mareos constantemente y en ocasiones hasta te desmayas.

Kagome le miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver la preocupación en ellos. Suspiro y se dispuso a decirle la verdad, la única que había.

-Estoy...Estoy embarazada.

A ambos lados del claro, dos figuras se alarmaron, mientras Naraku se quedaba paralizado por la noticia y la miraba fijamente.


	12. Capítulo XII

Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

_Y esta herida que sangra en mi interior y esta espina clavada sin razón y el inmenso dolor de este silencio._

-¿Embarazada?

-Si.

Naraku analizo la situación rápidamente. Desde luego, eso se ajustaba a todos los síntomas que los insectos le habían mostrado y explicaba lo de su enfermedad.

Pero ahora Kagome no debía volver con Inuyasha, no debía hacerlo. El hanyou lo odiaba demasiado y no sabía como reaccionaria si supiese que Kagome esperaba un hijo de él. Seguro que no iba a comportarse como un amigo compresible.

Y si no debía volver con el hanyou... Entonces se la llevaría con él. Su interior vibro con ese pensamiento. Deseaba que fuese así. Deseaba tener a Kagome siempre a su lado, que compartiese sus noches con él y la pudiese tomar cuando quisiese.

-¿Has pensado que hacer?

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, pero la reacción de Naraku no había sido mala y por un momento, solo por un instante mientras él estaba pensativo le pareció ver una chispa de alegría en su mirada.

-Quiero tenerlo. Pensé en ir a mi casa y criarlo allí, lejos de Inuyasha y de todo.

-No.

-Si mi hijo nace aquí lo más posible es que lo maten. Lo que no te falta son enemigos, Naraku.

El hanyou la miro con algo de furia y ¿desesperación? ¿Podría ser que Naraku deseaba ese bebe?

Parecía claro que si, sobre todo cuando la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho contra él, en un abrazo desesperado que pretendía retenerla a su lado.

-Yo te protegeré a ti y a mi hijo, pero no te vas a ir a ninguna parte.

-Naraku...

-Kagome...Yo te am...

-Suéltala ahora mismo o te juro que te despedazo.

El corazón de Kagome dejo de latir por un segundo al reconocer la voz de Inuyasha. Los brazos de Naraku, en lugar de liberarla la aprisionaron con más fuerza.

-Ella es mía, Inuyasha.

-Maldito desgraciado...

La ira del semi-demonio no era parecida a ninguna anterior que Kagome recordase. Apretaba los puños a los costados y se podía adivinar que se estaba haciendo heridas de lo fuerte que presionaban las uñas su piel. Además se mordía el labio con frustración.

-No se que le has echo a Kagome, pero pagaras por ello.

-Inuyasha...

La mirada de temor que le lanzo Kagome fue muy malinterpretada por el hanyou, que empezó a pensar en violaciones, torturas y engaños. Al fin y al cabo, Naraku era un ser repugnante capaz de todo.

Mientras que la chica temí por Naraku, Inuyasha y su bebe. No deseaba que ellos luchasen, no podría soportar la muerte de ninguno de ellos.

-Inuyasha...Escúchame por favor...

La ira es ciega.

Y la furia no perdona. Todo el rencor del hanyou le golpeo de pronto, todas las cosas que Naraku le había arrebatado y las veces que había destrozado su vida. La muerte de Kikyô, los intentos de acabar con su resurrección, el daño que le había echo a Kagome, la tristeza de Sango, el miedo a la muerte de Miroku...

Y perdió el mundo de vista, todo dejo de importarle. A pesar de llevar la Tessaiga con él, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y aparecieron marcas en sus mejillas, indicando que su sangre youkai tomaba el control de el cuerpo del hanyou.

Se balanazo sobre Naraku, aparatando de un zarpazo a Kagome, que voló por los aires fuera de la vista de ambos.

Naraku se enfureció como nunca antes lo había echo y comenzó a atacar al hanyou descontrolado mientras esquivaba ágilmente sus brutos y fallidos ataques.

Temió por su bebe mientras caía hacía el suelo, pero no llego a tocarlo por que unas fuertes garras la tomaron en brazos antes de que lo tocara.

Unos ojos helados e inexpresivos la miraron con un brillo extraño y lejos de tranquilizarse, pensó que había ido a parar del fuego a la sartén.

-Sesshômaru...

-Así que guardas al hijo de Naraku... Interesante...

La chica tembló. Si el youkai pretendía acabar con la vida del bebe, no tenía sentido que frenase la caída. A menos que quisiese darse el gusto personal de matarlo el mismo, pensó mientras las convulsiones de su cuerpo empeoraban.

Pero si esas eran sus intenciones, no le hizo participe de ellas. Silenciosamente, sin dar siguiera una pequeña explicación, el demonio comenzó a elevarse con la joven miko entre sus garras.

Cuando llegaron a cierto punto de altura, Kagome observo que en el claro Naraku tenía bien controlado a Inuyasha, que ya había recuperado la cordura y parecía bastante herido, aunque nada serio.

Ambos contrincantes dejaron de pelear al ver a Sesshômaru con la chica.

-Maldito Sesshômaru. ¡¡Deja a Kagome ahora mismo!!

Naraku no dijo nada, pero su rostro se contorsiono en una expresión de odio feroz que tan solo consiguió que el frío Taiyoukai esbozara una pequeña sonrisa cruel.

-Matare al niño que leva dentro, Naraku.

-No te atreverás o...

-Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo, escoria.

Mientras el sonido de esas palabras llegaba al oído de los dos hanyous, el demonio se alejo volando a gran velocidad con la miko.

No pudieron seguir su rastro, de la velocidad que había tomado. Desde luego, Sesshômaru era un adversario temible.

-Maldita sea...

Inuyasha voltio enfurecido dispuesto a matar a Naraku para acabar un poco con su frustración cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo con lo puños apretados furiosos.

Algo ene l rostro de su enemigo le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Naraku...

-¡¿Que?!

-¿Tu sabes a donde va Sesshômaru?

-Si.

-Bien. Vamos.

El otro lo miro incrédulo, pero enseguida comprendió.

Inuyasha le proponía una corta alianza durante el tiempo que tardasen en localizar a Sesshômaru y rescatar a Kagome. Debía estar desesperado para hacerlo, pero no había más opción.

Con la furia aún latente en su interior se levanto del suelo dispuesto a encontrar a Kagome.

-Si.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la autora:**

Ugh, no tengo casi nunca tiempo para responder reviews, aun y así, ahora que tengo 5 minutos voy a ello:

**Hakura-Haku: **Ya hace tiempo que me dejas reviews y los leo con especial atención, Hakura-chan. Sim el fic es atrayente y los protas bastante complicados. Noe s mi mejor fic, comparado con El Señor de los Infiernos no le llega ni a la suela del zapato, pero quise hacerlo por que poca gente se atreve con los NarxKag. En cuanto a lo de leer seguido, no te preocupes, subo los capis muy rápido por que el fic ya esta terminado desde el principio. Solo espero uno o dos días para que dejéis vuestros comentarios. Espero que te sigua gustando, por que ahora la historia va a derivar un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

**Cari-sama: **Sip, Naraku se queda un poco alucinado, pero como ves, tiene mayores problemas de los que ocuparse que del embarazo… Pobre Kagome, no se en que estaría pensando cuando escribí este capi… Vale, en darle emoción….Por cierto, ¿a que subo pronto? Dos días he tardado en actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

**XtinaOdss****: **Armarse le de Dios se tenia que armar desde el principio, viendo la pareja que es, ¿no crees? Vaya, por lo visto estas en todos mis fics… ¿Fuiste tu la que pregunto cuantas historias tenia subidas? Son pocas en comparación a todas las que he escrito. Prometo subir más. Como ves, a excepción de El señor de los Infiernos, actualizo rápido…. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

**Kaz: **Estas muy pendiente de todo lo que digo, ¿cierto? Si, realmente Sesshômaru tiene un papel fundamental en la historia, no soy de las que se quedan solo en una pareja. Más adelante descubrirás muchas cosas, algunas inverosímiles y complicadas. Eso fue lo que me motivo para escribir este fic: Hacerlo sorprendente. Es fácil comprender parte del argumento, pero en general prometo sorpresas. Por que pasado este capitulo "Silencio" os va a sorprender a todas, palabra. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto._

El Castillo del Oeste era muy conocido entre youkais y hanyous. No solo por haber sido antaño el hogar del noble Inutashio, sino por su perfecta simetría, las majestuosas habitaciones, la enorme y elegante sala de baile y un número desproporcionado de sirvientes tanto ningen (humanos) como youkai (demonios).

Además de ello, también era el lugar mas temido pos sus grandes calabozos, las salas de tortura y los mil y un recodos oscuros que se hallaban en el subsuelo del mismo.

A Kagome todo esto le quedo claro el primer día, cuando llego en las garras del que a partir de ese momento sería su captor y posiblemente, el mayor de los enemigos de su bebe.

Sin embargo, no llego a entender a Sesshômaru en prácticamente nada de lo que hizo. Recordo lo ocurrido en aquel momento...

_Tenía miedo, estaba confusa y asustada. Tan solo tenía bien clara una cosa: No iba a permitir que Sesshômaru le pusiera un dedo enciman a su hijo. Si tenía problemas con Naraku, que los solucionase con él._

_El Taiyoukai de mirada impenetrable la guiaba sin mucho interés a través de los largos e interminables corredores de su palacio a un lugar desconocido._

_-¿Se puede saber a donde me llevas?_

_-Guarda silencio, humana._

_-¿Y si no quiero?_

_-..._

_Kagome abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar cuando el demonio dio un giro brusco sobresaltándola. Inmediatamente pensó que la atacaría o le presionaría en el vientre para ver que se estaba jugando, pero no sucedió nada de aquello._

_El demonio la cogió bruscamente del brazo y tomo posesión de sus labios con una fuerza impresionante a la que Kagome no pudo oponer resistencia. Luego apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de ella contra el de él._

_Seguía explorando su boca cuando Kagome intento cerrarla fuertemente, sin conseguirlo. Al cabo de unos angustiosos momentos en los cuales la joven miko se preguntaba si pensaba soltarla o comérsela, el youkai se separo de sus labios y tan impasible como antes continúo su recorrido seguido por la chica._

_La condujo a una habitación amplia en la cual había una cama adoselada, varios armarios y un lujoso tocador._

_-No te esta permitido salir de este lugar. Y si desobedeces, será el engendro que llevas en las entrañas el que pague las consecuencias._

_Dicho lo cual, Sesshômaru volteo por donde había venido y se fue sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez._

Kagome se dejo caer en la suave cama comenzando a plantearse la actitud del demonio sin llegar a comprenderla totalmente. Ahora que ya llevaba tres días encerraba en aquella habitación, siendo visitada únicamente por Rin, que le llevaba y traía la comida entendía que la había besado por varios motivos:

El primero para que se callara.

El segundo para que comprendiera que en comparación a él no tenía fuerza alguna con la que defenderse.

Y el tercero para hacerle ver que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

Había sido una forma mucho más práctica de asustarla que todos los golpes o amenazas del mundo. Sesshômaru no se iba a andar con pequeñeces ni iba a tener consideración alguna. Mucho menos piedad de su bebé.

Así que solo tenía dos opciones: Obedecer al youkai en todo lo que se le antojase o morir.

Y estaba más que claro que lo único que podía hacer era obedecer y tener fe en que Naraku o Inuyasha vendrían por ella. Bueno, dudaba mucho que a Inuyasha le importara ya nada su destino. Y Naraku... No lo sabía. Antes le había parecido como si... "Yo te am..."... ¿Amo? ¿Naraku había intentado confesarle su amor? Ojala fuese así. Por el bien de su hijo que lo fuera.

Llevaban tres días tras la pista de Sesshômaru y la raptada Kagome. Sabía que ya no estaban muy lejos, pero eso no era un consuelo para ninguno de los tres.

-¿Estas seguro de que es esta dirección, estúpido chucho?

-¿A quien le llamas estúpido, lobo cobarde? ¡¿Acaso tu decadente olfato te impide seguir el rastro como es debido?!

-¡¡Por lo menos no soy como otros, que dejan que secuestren a...!!

-¡¡CERRAD EL PICO, BESTIAS!!

-¡¡CIERRALO TU, DESGRACIADO!!- gritaron los dos al unísono mirando al hanyou de cabellera negra que se encontraba sumamente irritado y a punto de atravesarlos de lado a lado con sus tentáculos.

-Como sigáis con vuestras peleas de mentalidad de cinco años no vamos a encontrar nunca a Kagome.

-¡Si no fuera por ti ella ahora estaría conmigo!

-¡Feh! ¡No sueñes tanto, chucho, ella se habría venido conmigo!

-¡Serás...!

Naraku maldijo por lo bajo e imagino cientos de escenas en las cuales decapitaba, torturaba o descuartizaba a cierto perro y al lobo. Cuando Kôga los había detectado y había ido derechito a cargarse a Naraku se sorprendió de que Inuyasha no le dejara, lo cual conllevo toda una explicación de lo ocurrido y la unión del lobo al "Equipo de Rescate".

Inuyasha incluso había accedido a pesar de no haberles permitido venir siquiera a sus compañeros habituales de viaje (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara), a los cuales tan solo les comento que habían secuestrado a Kagome y se iba a buscarla.

Llevaban tres días siguiendo el rastro con la guía de Naraku que mediante Saimshôjo (los insectos alados) trataba de dar una localización más fiable del castillo de Sesshômaru, lugar del que estaba seguro estaba Kagome.

-¿Nos dejamos de estupideces y nos ponemos en marcha?

Los dos rivales le miraron, no le tenían ningún aprecio, pero Naraku realmente era hábil para todo tipo de cosas y muy inteligente, aunque les costaba reconocerlo. Asintieron y los tres se pusieron en marcha.

Antes del anochecer alcanzarían el palacio.

Intentaba dormir sin conseguirlo, sacudida por una ligera inquietud que la asaltaba cada noche desde que había llegado presa a aquel lugar. Le traía algunos recuerdos del palacio en el que Naraku la había echo rehén y donde había empezado toda su historia, pero por aquel entonces no tenía que preocuparse por una vida ajena a la suya que corría peligro en todo momento.

Se acerco al gran ventanal sintiendo deseo de saltar por él y salir corriendo. Sueño por demás decir imposible, puesto que no solo youkais hacían guardias día y noche, sino que Sesshômaru detectaría su huida en menos que canta un gallo.

Entre otras cosas por que dormía en una habitación de aquel mismo pasillo, como le había dicho Rin y seguramente sentía su olor en todo momento.  
Justo en ese preciso instante detecto el aura del youkai tras ella y volteo asustada para encararlo.

-Tienes buena intuición, miko.

-¿Que demonios es lo que quieres?

-Una pregunta estúpida. La vida del engendro que tienes en tu vientre.

-Por encima de mi cadáver. No vas a tocar a mi hijo.

-Haré lo que se me plazca. ¿Aun no te quedo claro que eres patética en comparación conmigo?

-¿Entonces por que no me matas ya y junto a mi a mi hijo?

-Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Hoy mismo llegara la youkai que ha de matar ese niño que guardas, así que no has de ser impaciente.

-¡¡No dejare que me toque!!

El demonio tan solo la miro unos segundos antes de permitirse reírse leve y fríamente de Kagome, la cual endureció sus facciones a mas no poder y antes de que el youkai lo viera venir le pego dos guantazos (cachetadas, hostias, viajes, como prefieran...) en cada mejilla.

Lo lamentaría el resto de su vida. Antes de poder cubrirse con los brazos, Sesshômaru ya le había hundido la rodilla en el estomago.

-¡¡Aghhhh!!

Cayo al suelo doblada, sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos, conciente de que su bebé seguramente ya estaría muerto, pero rogando por que no. Por que la pequeña célula que habitaba en su interior hubiera esquivado el golpe o que este no hubiera dado en el lugar en que se encontraba.

-Maldito desgraciado...

-...

Un fino hilo de sangre se deslizo desde su boca, asustándola más. Dando paso a las lágrimas.

Sesshômaru la miro despectivamente con esos ojos suyos que carecían de emoción alguna y, tal vez por compasión, por una leve chispa de piedad o por razones desconocidas susurro:

-No lo he matado, así que deja de llorar, humana.

Kagome alzo los ojos a tiempo de ver como Sesshômaru abandonaba la estancia y preguntándose si serían ciertas sus palabras. Si, debían serlo, por que él no ganaba nada mintiéndole y tampoco perdía nada diciéndole la verdad.

Tan solo el interrogante de por que lo había echo seguía suspendido en su mente, junto con el terror a que volviera a suceder.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la autora:**

Si, vuelvo a tener tiempo para contestar a review (no pregunten como, considérenlo un milagro):

**XtinaOdss: **¡Hala! ¡Vaya Biblia me has escrito! Yo no me agobio nunca por los exámenes, considero que un trozo cuadrado de papel no puede destruir mi vida. XD. Este fic tiene 20 capítulos y un Epilogo. Lo escribí hace tiempo. En fin, prometo que te dedicare el próximo One-Shot que suba (será de SesshxKag, por supuesto). En cuanto a Kagome… No han empezado a pasarle cosas aún, te lo aseguro…¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**KIKYOUYAZURA90**: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, si, ya se que es una pareja extraña., pero que le voy a hacer si me salio así… ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hitomi: **Es Kagome. Nunca he escrito un SesshxKagura, pero quien sabe si un día lo haré… Parejas más raras he escogido… Por cierto, a Kagome le pasara… ¡No te lo puedo decir! ¿Sino para que os mantengo con la intriga? XD Vale, eso es cruel por mi parte, pero así es la vida (silbando)… Tengo la sensación de que ya me dejaste un review antes… Sorry, pero solo contesto ocasionalmente… V.VU ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Carolina: **¿Subir los demás? Subo de uno en uno, no voy a subirlos todo de golpe… Ya os gustaría a los lectores, pero hay que mantener la intriga… XD Igualmente, actualizo muy rápido. Contra más reviews, más rápido subo el siguiente capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kaz: **Otra que me ha escrito al Biblia. XD Está bien, si hacéis comentarios tan largos: premio, subo el capi antes de lo previsto. ¿Ves? Dije que Silencio sorprendía. No, no voy a cambiar a personalidad de Sessh, me gusta conservarla en algunos fics y no lo creo necesario, el es un pedazo de hielo por naturaleza. Por las pistas, puede que tu teoría vaya por el camino correcto, pero van a pasar cosas que no puedes preever, te lo aseguro. Esta historia da muchas vueltas, debo decir que soy una autora un poco retorcida. En cuanto a la actualización, te va a dejar peor que antes, veras…Juju. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!


	14. Capítulo XIV

Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

_Como quema este dolor del silencio, que llena cada espacio en mí_

_Cuerpo, como duele este silencio de amor._

-Maldita sea...Maldita sea...

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupado. Hacia relativamente escasos segundos que habían perdido todo rastro del castillo de Sesshômaru. Había sido de golpe y sopetón y no habían tenido más remedio que parar en el mismo lugar donde había sucedido, para evitar desencaminarse. Naraku se encontraba meditando sentado en una roca y de Kôga no había ni rastro. La situación era frustrante.

-¡¡No puede haber desaparecido así como así, leches!!

-No creo que lo haya echo, supongo que han tendido una barrera espiritual...

-Si, ya lo suponía, Naraku. ¿Pero por que puñetas la han tendido ahora y no antes? Además, ¡Se supone que el desgraciado de Sesshômaru quiere que lo encontremos!

-Tal vez...

-¡Ey, chucho apestosos, ser inmundo!

Kôga salto desde la parte trasera de un árbol y se encontró frente a ellos.

-Lo aldeanos de por aquí dicen que una "curandera" youkai paso hace poco en dirección noroeste.

-¿Una curandera demonio? ¿Para que necesitan los demonios curandera si se curan solos?

-No es más que una forma de llamarla, son expertas en magia negra y anatomía. Digamos que también se ocupan de matar a niños en el vientre materno, Inuyasha.

-¡¿Y tú estas tan tranquilo?! ¡Maldita sea como le haga daño a Kagome...!

Naraku se levantó con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro y muchas ganas de matar a todos los allí presentes. ¿Es que eran idiotas? No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Kagome, lo que pretendía Sesshômaru era matar a su hijo.

Comenzó a caminar y al poco estaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

Inuyasha y Kôga se quedaron petrificados, pero no tardaron nada en seguirle. Tras unos minutos, Naraku freno un poco la marcha y pudieron darle alcancé.

-¿Se puede saber a done vas si hemos perdido el rastro?

-No lo necesitamos, es en dirección noroeste, ¿no? Puede que tardemos más en encontrarlo, pero es mejor que nada.

-Si, es mejor que no hacer nada...

--

Había sentido su presencia poco antes de que llegara, pero la había detectado de todos modos.

No era una energía demoníaca habitual, sino totalmente distinta. Tenía cierto punto de aire místico Podría haber sido usada para hacer el bien, pero esta claro que esa no es precisamente la intención de la youkai recién llegada.

Sabía que estaba en alguna parte del castillo, aunque no lograba precisar en cual. En cierto modo, le inquietaba.

De todas formas, era inútil. Según lo que le había dicho Sesshômaru antes de atentar contra la vida de su bebe, por la noche la youkai haría su "trabajo" con ella.

Y sería entonces cuando iba a tener que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para intentar salvar a su hijo.

A menudo pensaba en Naraku, en que estaría haciendo y si la estaría buscando. Era poco consolador, pero mucho mejor que pensar que Inuyasha y él se habían matado entere si cuando Sesshômaru la secuestro o uno había matado al otro. En ese caso, como Inuyasha hubiese matado a Naraku las vería con ella. Y en el caso contrario lo mismo.

Había tomado la decisión de olvidar el pasado de Naraku, si el estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, no haría sufrir a nadie nunca más. Y desde luego no...

TOC Toc Toc...

Se puso alerta inmediatamente nada más oír los golpes, pero se relajo en seguida. Sesshômaru nunca llamaría a la puerta, pues era su palacio. Así que seguramente era...

-¡Traigo la comida, Kagome-sama!

La pequeña Rin entro en la habitación/prisión de la joven miko, con una bandeja llena de comida.

Estaba segura de que Sesshômaru sabia muy bien que Rin le llevaba comida. Era imposible que con la gran cantidad que traía la cogiese a escondidas o algo parecido.

Conclusión: El demonio no quería matarla de hambre. Pero de hecho, abusaba de cantidad. ¿Querría ponerla gorda y después comérsela?

-Ja ja ja...

Rin se la quedo mirando con cara inocente sin entender por que se reía. ¿Estaría perdiendo la cordura?

-Kagome—sama, ¿que es tan divertido?

-¿Es que tu amo quiera cebarme para después comerme?

-¿Eh? No, es que como esta embarazada, cree que debe alimentarse bien y...

-¿Rin?

-¡Ups! ¡Se me escapo! ¡No le diga a Sesshômaru-sama que se lo conté, por favor, se enfadaría!

Kagome estaba perpleja. ¿Es que su secuestrador se preocupada por ella? ¿Pero que diablos le pasaba a Sesshômaru? ¿La ayudaba con el embarazo antes de obligarla a perder a su bebe? ¿Que clase de lógica usaba?

Miro a Rin. La pequeña estaba de veras muy asustada por su chivatazo y la miraba con carita suplicante.

-Tranquila, Rin, no le diré nada a tu amo. Además, el nunca se pasa por aquí...

-Eso no es cierto, Kagome-sama, el muchas veces se os queda mirando mientras dorm...¡¡UAAAAHHHH!! ¡Me voy!

La niña salia corriendo de la habitación sin llevarse siquiera la bandeja. ¿Pero que pasaba en ese castillo?

Intento no pensar en lo que Rin le había dicho para no comerse la cabeza sacando conclusiones precipitadas...

Por que la verdad es que daban miedo solo de pensarlas.

Miro la bandeja de comida... No tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer, por su hijo. Entonces cayó...

--

-No deberá lastimarla, ¿lo comprende?

-Si, señor Sesshômaru.

En otra parte del palacio, el arrogante y altivo Taiyoukai Sesshômaru se encontraba con una demonio "curandera", su cabello era color rosa pálido y sus ojos tenían un tono avellana estrambótico. Estaban ultimando los detalles para lo que sucedería esa noche.

-Extraeré el alma del bebe de su vientre, señor. Apenas tiene un mes de vida, según sus informaciones, de modo que no esta lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que peligre la vida de la madre. Lo que haya de feto será expulsado de forma natural del cuerpo una vez su alma lo abandone y muera.

-Bien. Tendrás la recompensa adecuada a tu trabajo una vez lo efectúes.

-Si, señor Sesshômaru.

-No quiero errores, cualquier equivocación y te aseguro que clamaras piedad por que te mate.

-Lo tendré presente, no fallaré.

No había más que decir, Sesshômaru se alejo hacía sus habitaciones y la joven le siguió. Había comenzado a anochecer.

--

-Vale, vamos bien, según lo que nos han indicado, llegaremos en apenas un día y medio.

-Tenemos que llegar antes, lobo estúpido.

-No seas impaciente, chucho.

-¿Lo dice el que casi mata al aldeano que nos dio las indicaciones por estar tan lejos?

-Grrrr...

-Grrrrr...

-¡¡Callaros ya!!

-¡¡TU NO NOS DAS ORDENES, PAYASO!!

Segun las cuentas de Naraku y si sus cálculos no fallaban, apenas terminase ese "viaje" iba a matar a esos dos si sí o si. Debía ser como la decimonovena vez que empezaban con sus peleas absurdas.

Acelero un poco el paso y eso calmo los ánimos destemplados de los dos animales que lo seguían. En un día. Llegarían en un día. Y por el bien de Sesshômaru que Kagome estuviese bien, por que como no fuese así lo iban a pagar todos sus acompañantes. Y los de él.

--

La puerta de abrió con una inusitada calma y sin previo aviso, por lo que la chica intuyo lo que venía después y se puso en pie.

Primero entro Sesshômaru, con su habitual cara inexpresiva y sus fríos ojos. Tras él apareció una youkai joven, de pelo rosa y ojos marrones claros, que vestía un yukata corto.

-¿Usted es Kagome? Muy bien, tiene dos opciones: o coopera por las buenas o será por las malas. ¿Y bien?

-No vas a tocar a mi bebe.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, no lo tocare, tan solo extraeré su alma. ¿Mejor así?

La chica hizo un movimiento rápido y se acerco a la youkai.

-No tocaras a mi bebe.

-Me temo que...¡Aghhh!

Sesshômaru actuó rápidamente e inmovilizo a la miko contra las sabanas, esta trataba de liberarse, pero el era mucho más fuerte.

Mientras sostenía a la furiosa Kagome, miro a la curandera. Esta tenía un cuchillo clavado a pocos centímetros de su corazón.

-No se preocupe, señor, sanara rápidamente.

Dicho esto, la maldita youkai e acerco a la cama y poso una de sus garras delicadamente en el vientre de la chica, que no podía moverse.

-¡¡Noo!! ¡Solo es un bebe, ¿que culpa tiene?! ¡No le hagas daño, por favor!

-Anira arama anirar... Exterminare la vida a través del alma... Anira arama anira...

Dolor. El dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo en suaves y precisos espasmos que le hicieron llorara, mientras veía como una neblina blanca comenzaba a salir levemente de su vientre hacia la mano de la curandera.

-¡¡Noooo!!

-¡Ah! ¡¿Que es esto?!

Por más que intentaba extraer el alma, esta se resistía a salir del cuerpo de la joven, como tomada por otra fuerza mayor a la suya.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¡Señor Sesshômaru, ¿esta mujer tiene algún tipo de poder espiritual?!

-...

-¡¡Maldita sea, no me ganaras, mocosa!! ¡¡Anitra anure arama anira!!Saldrás por la fuerza o a sangre fría!!

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!

Kagome comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras sentí como lentamente la arrancaban una parte de si. Aquello era peor que cualquier tortura.

Su bebe moriría. Su bebe moriría. No tenía sentido luchar, aquello tan solo producía más dolor, pero...

-Mi bebe... mi...mío...

Y de repente todo ceso. Sesshômaru la soltó. Horrorizada, comprendió que le habían arrancado el alma a su hijo. A pesar del cansancio, se sentó como pudo y se toco la barriga en donde se suponía se estaba gestando su hijo, que estaba cubierta de sangre.

UN momento, ¿Sangre?

CONTINUARA….

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esta vez no puedo responder a los reviews. Agradecimiento a :

Yela

XtinaOdss

HinataFan

shadowandsesshoumaru

carolina

twindpd1

cari-sama

No se quien pregunto, pero hay dos de mis fics de los que me siento muy orgullosa (y efectivamente, este no les llega ni a la suela de los zapatos) Son "El Señor de los Infiernos" (publicado en , busquen fics de la pareja SesshxKagome) y "Crónicas de un Amor Extraño" (que algún día puede que lo publique aquí)

¡Nos leemos!


	15. Capítulo XV

Capitulo XV

_**Capitulo XV**_

_Que difícil se ha vuelto, seguir respirando, sabiendo que ya no estas._

Algo le golpeo el pecho con fuerza, deteniendo al instante la loca carrera que seguía junto a dos demonios más.

Aquella sensación amarga llego también a su boca y casi diría era superior a un presentimiento terrible. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¡¡Oye tú!! ¡¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! ¡¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha de nuevo!!

-Kagome…

-¡¡Qué?! ¡¡Le ha ocurrido algo a Kagome?! ¡¡Contesta idiota!!

El hanyou lo alzo obligándolo a encararlo. Inuyasha estaba sumamente nervioso por la actitud de Naraku. Si Kagome era su mujer y de eso no podía tener duda, él sabría cuando le ocurría algo.

-¡¡Dime si le ha pasado algo!!

-No… Ella esta bien.

Ahora fue Kôga el que salto, también alarmado por al situación. Por un momento se había temido lo peor.

-¡¡Entonces para que te pones así!! ¡Que susto nos has dado, estúpido!

-He dicho Kagome esta bien, pero el bebe ha muerto.

Los dos lo miraron horrorizados. Los ojos de Naraku brillaban de la furia y la ira que lo embargaba. Incluso Inuyasha pensó que no querría enfrentarse a un Naraku así.

--

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Sesshômaru, que la miraba con aparente frialdad y desinterés. ¿Que había pasado? Entonces lo comprendió todo, al ver las garras del demonio manchadas de sangre.

Avanzo con sus ojos hacia el suelo y se paro en el cuerpo de la youkai de pelo rosa que yacía allí, inerte, con los ojos vacíos y la marca de unas garras en su cuello.

Sesshômaru había matado a la "curandera", pero, ¿Por qué?Por Kami, quien entendiese al Taiyoukai allí presente que fuera que le daría un premio, por que no lograba comprender nada de nada. Se sentía más perdida de lo que había estado cuando veía a Inuyasha con Kikyô.

-Sesshômaru, ¿Por qué lo has…?

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando recordó algo importante. Demasiado importante como para tener en cuenta cualquier otra cosa que sucediese. Su bebe. ¿Qué había pasado con su hijo? ¿Había llegado a matarlo la youkai o no había podido completar la extracción de su alma?

Concentro sus pensamientos en su vientre y rezo por que su aura de sacerdotisa detectará a su hijo, como antaño. Sin embargo, nada de esto sucedió, constatando que efectivamente, el alma del niño había desaparecido.

¿Por qué lo había echo? Empezaba a fastidiarle muy seriamente la sensación de que perdía el control cuando la humana estaba cerca, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía cosas que nunca jamás habría echo en su sano juicio. Primero, la había raptado, en lugar de matarla como todo su instinto le sugirió que hiciese. Segundo, permitió que fuera alimentada como era debido en lugar de la comida que se les daba a los prisioneros. Y en tercer lugar, apenas capto que la curandera la estaba haciendo sufrir, lo remedio a las bravas, sin importarle que el niño muriese o no.

Aquel no era ni mucho menos su comportamiento habitual y le inquietaba de sobremanera. Miro a la muchacha humana, que había comenzado a llorar con fuerza, dando a entender que había perdido al niño.

De nuevo sintió esa sensación que le atormentaba el alma y le apretaba el corazón al verla llorar frente a él. Maldijo la hora en que la había secuestrado por décimo sexta vez. Se estaba cansado de escuchar sus berridos, así que se dispuso a abandonar la sala cuando algo llamo poderosamente su atención. El llanto había cesado se pronto y la joven se movió con rapidez tomando algo de la almohada, para abalanzarse sobre él con fuerza por la espalda.

Un metal le traspasó la piel y se clavo con fuerza en su hombro, pero tan solo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de la sorpresa, antes de voltear con velocidad al sentir el chispazo de la energía espiritual que indicaba que iba a fulminarlo con ella y apartarla con fuerza, de forma que la miko cayo sobre la cama.

Se arranco el arma que tenia hundida en su carne y descubrió que era un simple tenedor. No le preocupo, lo que le intrigaba era como diablos había podido bajar la guardia al punto de ser herido por una simple humana.

Se acerco peligrosamente a ella, que lejos de temerle, le enfrento con unos ojos cargados de odio y lagrimas.

Aquella muestra de furia y tristeza en lugar de enfurecerle le agradó. Aquella mujer era una verdadera fiera y había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra él y sus intenciones, llegando más lejos de lo que nunca nadie había conseguido y volviéndolo loco.

Atrapo sus finas muñecas con sus garras y la estiro sobre el lecho para poder contemplarla con mejor perspectiva.

Su cuerpo era esbelto, propio de una hembra humana joven, con dedicadas curvas. Y a pesar de no ser una belleza deslumbrante, tenía un encanto especial que la atraía tanto como lo intrigaba.

-¿Sabes humana? Todavía podrías salvar a tu engendro.

La joven se sobresalto al oír aquellas palabras, indicándole que había acertado de lleno, posiblemente haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a su hijo.

¿Qué pensaba hacerle aquel desalmado? ¿Decía la verdad sobre su bebe o mentía? No, no era propio de Sesshômaru mentir, así que no tenía por que dudar de sus palabras, solo podía cuestionarse sus motivos, aunque el brillo que se había comenzado a desatar en sus ojos le indicaba que, fueran cuales fueran, poco tenían de honorables o compasivos.

-¿Cómo?

-Es simple, tan solo debes darle otra alma.

-¡¡Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?!

-…

Se canso de hablar, nunca había sido un ser de muchas palabras, y la acallo con un beso que ella trato de resistir cuanto pudo y más. Tras varios minutos, separo sus labios de los de ella, para encontrarla enrojecida… De la furia, lo cual le encendió la sangre.

La sujeto con más fuerza, pero esta vez tomo sus muñecas con una sola de sus garras. Con la otra, fue bajando suavemente hacia sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima de la tela y comprobando como se endurecían al tacto.

Jamas había tomado a una humana, pero desde luego era completamente diferente a poseer a una youkai, estas eran expertas en el arte del sexo, sabían como producir sensaciones en los machos y en definitiva, no se excitaban con rapidez.

No como Kagome, que a pesar de sus protestas, su cuerpo hablaba por ella de forma distinta, haciéndola desearla como nunca antes ninguna demonio había logrado jamás.

Más decidido a seguir explorando su cuerpo, le quito suavemente la camisa desgarrándola por un lado sin contemplaciones y se encontró con una extraña prenda que la chica llevaba para… ¿Cubrir sus pechos?

-¿Qué pasa, Sesshômaru, asustado por un sujetador?

Como castigo por la burla, también le arranco el sostén con sus garras, dejando libres sus hermosos pechos, que no tardaron en ser victimas de un examen oral en el cual la lengua del Taiyoukai recorrió toda la superficie de fina piel deteniéndose tan solo para mordisquear ligeramente los endurecidos pezones.

Si la chica había tratado de resistirse, parecía incapaz de contener los ligeros gemidos que escapaban de sus labios con cada caricia que el demonio le proporcionaba.

Sesshômaru era mucho más suave que Naraku, pensaba Kagome, a pesar de su frialdad permanente, era un amante diestro y muy dulce, aunque se lo contase a quien se lo contase jamás la creerían.

Sintió como muy despacio, el youkai de sangre pura deslizaba una de sus garras hacía su intimidad, pasándola bajo la falda y el bikini, para acariciar ligeramente su zona más sensible, de forma que los gemidos se incrementaron y se hicieron más fuertes.

Estaba húmeda, para su sorpresa. Las demonios no tenían aquella particularidad, no se humedecían con la excitación. Lejos de asquearle, el descubrimiento casi le hizo perder el control sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando considero que estaba preparada para lo que vendría, le quito toda la ropa de la parte inferior de su cuerpo y la dejo desnuda bajo él, parándose a observarla por unos momentos, viendo ese cuerpo hermosos y sensual que se encontraba a su merced. No parecía tener mucha experiencia en ese campo, pero él le enseñaría como le gustaba hacer las cosas.

Estaba sonrojada, jadeaba sin parar y la mirada inquisidora de Sesshômaru recorriendo todos su cuerpo con esos ojos dorados le erizaba la piel sin poder evitarlo.

No podía resistirse a él. Y algo dentro de ella le decía a gritos que no lo hiciese, que se dejase llevar. Era la segunda vez que alguien la tomaría y sin poder detenerse se descubrió recordando con intensidad a Naraku. Sesshômaru tenía mucha experiencia, se podía notar. En cambio, el hanyou de ojos carmesíes le había demostrado que tenía escasa o poca vida en ese campo.

No era que le disgustase, por que había sido tierno y delicado con ella, quizás un poco basto, pero le había enseñado lo que era el placer y Sesshômaru jamás sería para ella como él, por muchas veces que la tomase.

Sus pensamientos quedaron cortados al ver como Sesshômaru la soltaba y comenzaba a desnudarse frente a ella, sin ningún pudor. Podría haber aprovechado para huir, pero a parte de saber que sería inútil, el cuerpo del Taiyoukai era un espectáculo difícil de ignorar.

Tenía marcas moradas como las de sus mejillas por los brazos, las piernas y el torso, qué le daban cierto aire de guerrero místico, sus cabellos caían sin problemas sobre su fuerte espalda, entrándole ganas de acariciarlos, era de complexión musculosa, pero no se le marcaban demasiado los músculos y carecía de vello corporal.

En definitiva, era hermoso, tan hermoso como Naraku, para su desgracia o incluso tal vez más.

Cuando se aproximo de nuevo a ella, la chica tembló, cosa que le agrado muchísimo. Kagome parecía empequeñecer bajo el mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, hasta quedar sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y sus rostros a la misma altura.

Aquello era demasiado erótico para la miko, que sentía como escalofríos le recorrían toda la piel y esos ojos le penetraban el alma.

Pronto se vio obligada a dejar de pensar, para acabar retorciéndose en los brazos de Sesshômaru mientras este la acariciaba de nuevo para reavivar un deseo que en ningún momento había disminuido.

La torturó unos minutos, con sus finos dedos deslizándose de arriba abajo, apretando muy levemente en ocasiones e incluso jugando con los labios de sus parte más secreta, al mismo tiempo que sentía la humedad caer sobre las sabanas y Kagome gemía de puro goce.

Cuando el martirio al fin termino, tan solo fue para posicionarse un poco mejor y penetrar en su cuerpo lenta y cuidadosamente, de forma pausada y con mucha lentitud, a un ritmo sosegado que tenía como objetivo evitarle todo dolor.

La escucho gritar y aquella fue como al señal que dio salida a sus instintos más básicos, arremetiendo contra ella fuertemente, con fiereza y el desespero propios de una bestia sedienta de su cuerpo.

Kagome gemía y gritaba sin poder contenerse, a causa del placer que le provocaba el salvajismo de Sesshômaru, olvidándose del mundo y de todos los problemas mientras él la embestía con fuerza, una y otra vez, hasta alcanzar un cansancio que parecía no llegar nunca, sacudidos por el deseo.

Por momentos sintió como en su interior, el miembro de él se endurecía más y más por segundos, recorriéndole espasmos, sabiendo que pronto acabaría en ella y que su propio cuerpo estaba alcanzando el límite.

Se movió mas rápido aun, mas fuerte y la hizo gritar, sin poder contenerse, mientras un liquido procedentes su interior recorría su dureza, haciendo que no pudiera más y acabara estallando en su interior con fiereza.

--

En algún lugar, a kilómetros de distancia, un hanyou de cabellos oscuros se detuvo de nuevo para sorpresa y fastidio de sus… Ejem… "compañeros".

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Le ha ocurrido algo de nuevo?!

Naraku tenía una mirada extraña e incrédula que los intrigo en cuestión de segundos, dejando fuera toda probabilidad de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?

-No puede ser…

-¡¡Naraku!!- le gritaron los dos al unísono.

-El bebe…Vuelve a estar vivo.

Inuyasha lo miro furioso.

-¡No digas estupideces! Nada puede morir y volver a la vida así como así y la estúpida katana de Sesshômaru no lo puede haber traído de vuelta en el vientre de Kagome! Además que nunca lo haría, ni pudiendo. Te habrás equivocado la primera vez.

-No. En ese momento no lo sentí y ahora he recuperado la "conexión" de alguna manera.

-¿Conexión?

-El niño es una parte de mí, a pesar de que también es una parte de Kagome, puedo sentirlo.

-Humm…


	16. Capítulo XVI

Capitulo XVI

_**Capitulo XVI**_

_Si pudiera encontrar una razón, que me ayude a entender, que no vas a volver. _

Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella aquella mañana, al despertar. Se encontraba en la cama de su habitación/prisión, tumbada y con las sabanas cubriendo su desnudez.

Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Sesshômaru y suponía haber caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo después del cansancio que le había producido. No había ni rastro del youkai en la habitación, aunque no le sorprendió.

¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido? Ella amaba a Naraku. Entonces, ¿por que todo su cuerpo le había pedido a gritos que lo dejase hacer lo que había echo? Su propio cuerpo le había entregado el control a Sesshômaru, negándose a obedecerla. ¿Por qué?

¿Y el demonio? ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¡Era Sesshômaru, por Dios! ¡Las tres veces que le había oído hablar fueron para expresar lo muy patéticos /inútiles/ débiles/ repugnantes que eran los humanos! ¡Que los odiaba! ¡¿Qué hacía acostándose con una mujer humana, perteneciente a la raza que más despreciaba?! ¡¡Pero donde se había metido la lógica en su vida desde que se enamoro de Naraku?!

Se levanto algo ofuscada, sin llegar a aclarar sus pensamientos. Sesshômaru estaba raro, pero raro, raro.

Y cayó en la cuenta de algo. Por primera vez comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. Había permitido que el asesino de su hijo la tomase, había dejado que Sesshômaru la hiciese suya.

Su bebe… Sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al suelo de rodillas, temblando ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas que aun no habían sido derramadas corrían libres al fin por sus mejillas.

Que inútil que era. Realmente una inútil. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de proteger a su propio hijo.

Concentro su poder espiritual, como antaño, cuando el aura del pequeño le respondía indicándole que no estaba sola, de una forma inútil, pues ya sabía que no estaría allí. Ya lo comprobó antes, su bebe estaba muerto y…

Pego un brinco cuando sintió que un aura respondía a la suya. No podía ser… Si la otra vez no lo sintió… ¿Que había pasado?

Confundida, se sentó en la cama con los brazos alrededor de su vientre, concentrándose totalmente en el aura que le respondía.

Le asalto la idea de que el lugar del bebe de Naraku lo hubiera ocupado un hijo de Sesshômaru y todos sus músculos se tensaron ante el pensamiento, pero se relajo al minuto siguiente, aquella aura era la misma que la de Naraku, no era un hijo del frío Taiyoukai…

De nuevo la misma incógnita, siempre repitiéndose la misma pregunta… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Volvió a dar un respingo cuando presintió algo más. No, no podía ser. Aquello era imposible, habría sido una confusión… O al menos todo su ser rezaba para que así fuera. No quería ni saber que podía ocurrir en el caso de que…

--

El apuesto Taiyoukai Dueño y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste paseaba intranquilo por uno de sus jardines, un espectáculo digno de ver, sin duda. Él era un demonio frío, sin escrúpulos a la hora de matar, preciso y despiadado que no toleraba ningún fallo en su presencia, aun menos un ser débil… Aun menos un humano.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, cometiendo las mayores estupideces que hubiera podido imaginar y en tiempo record. Primero de nada, ¿en que momento se le paso por la cabeza revivir a una niña humana? Yendo más lejos… ¿Cuándo decidió que Rin viajaría con él?

Segundo de sus grandes errores, ¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo perdonándoles la vida a sus enemigos como si fuera Buda? Con su medio hermano ya sucedió algunas veces, pero al fin y al cabo era su sangre, tenía excusa… Pero ¿y el crío ese? ¿El tal Kohaku? ¿Cómo que lo dejo vivo tras tocar su orgullo raptando a Rin?

Y el tercero y ganador por excelencia, que tenía numerosos fallos. Punto uno: Había secuestrado a Kagome, en lugar de matarla. Dos: La había llevado a una habitación de su castillo en lugar de encerrarla en su mazmorra más profunda. Tres: Permitió que fuera bien alimentada y gozara de comodidades. Cuatro: ¡¡Se había pasado la mitad de las noches observándola!! Y ahora los dos puntos más críticos de todos: CINCO: La hizo suya. ¡¡A una humana!! ¡¡Encima la humana de Naraku!! SEIS: Involuntariamente y por no pararse a razonar, LE HABÍA SALVADO LA VIDA AL ENGENDRO QUE LLEVABA DENTRO.

Tras tanto razonamiento, se sintió mucho peor, le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar. No es que le fallaran las capacidades, no, él podía pensar hasta en cuatro cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo. El problema era que no soportaba pensar en sus "errores".

De pronto, un olor bien conocido para él lo asalto. Volteo con rapidez desenfundando la Tenseiga y alcanzó a parar de milagro el peligroso filo de otra katana.

-Hola, Sesshômaru, buenos reflejos, pero te aseguro que de poco te servirán si Kagome no se encuentra bien.

-Vaya, Inuyasha, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Viniste a rescatar a la mujer de Naraku?

-¡¡No digas sandeces!! ¡Yo no vine a rescatar a nada de Naraku, vine por Kagome y SU hijo!

-…

El hanyou se lanzo de nuevo contra él, pero lo pudo esquivar con facilidad. Sin embargo, comprendió que no estaba solo al sentir unas filosas garras pasar a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Identifico al atacante. Era ese lobo con el que el hanyou siempre se peleaba.

De un salto quedo en el centro, con Inuyasha frente a él y Kôga por detrás. No le preocupaba la situación, había derrotado a rivales mucho más fuertes que ellos y en más cantidad. Tampoco le extraño que esos dos se hubieran aliado. _"Al mal tiempo buena cara"_

-¡¡VAS A MORIR, SESSHÔMARU!!

--

Había conseguido que Rin la ayudara a bañarse. La niña por lo visto era muy querida en el castillo y la mayoría de los sirvientes cumplían sus caprichos. Al principio tan solo lo hacían por temor y respeto a Sesshômaru, pero con el tiempo, les fue imposible resistirse al encanto de la pequeña.

De forma que no pudieron demasiadas objeciones en que Kagome se fuera a bañar al pedírselo Rin, que los convenció tras prometerle Kagome que no intentaría escapar.

Después del largo y relajante baño, había regresado a su habitación. Total, ya sabía que tratar de huir era ganarse un boleto premiado con un viaje al otro mundo por parte de Sesshômaru.

Al menos allí, en el agua, había logrado aclarar todos sus pensamientos e ideas. Los resultados no habían sido buenos, pero al menos había hallado la verdad y por fin comprendió que le había impulsado a entregarse al demonio sin oponer resistencia y también nació en ella la ligerísima sospecha de que… Vale, era un idea muy poco realista, ¿pero que otra cosa podía pensar? Lo único que se le ocurrió para explicar el comportamiento de Sesshômaru fue que… Que… Él estaba enamorado de ella. Naturalmente, ni el propio Sesshômaru se daba cuenta de ese hecho.

O eso, o se estaba montando unas películas…

Una serie de explosiones continuadas se escucharon repentinamente el la zona derecha del palacio, justo en el otro extremo de donde ella se encontraba. Se asomo por el gran ventanal y lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron grandes columnas de humo ascendiendo hacia los cielos.

¿Qué ocurría allí? Entonces, justo en ese preciso instante, algo salto hacía el otro ventanal y volteo asustada al ver a uno de los causantes de aquel embrollo.

Lo que no esperaba es que se le parara el corazón al averiguar quien era.

-Kagome…

Allí se encontraba él, como tantas veces lo imagino, acudiendo a rescatarla. Vestía unos pantalones realmente ajustados, de color negro, como su camisa y llevaba una ligera armadura alrededor de su pecho. El cabello recogido en una coleta alta y mechones rebeldes que escapaban por el flequillo. Y aquellos ojos…. Los ojos escarlatas, ojos de sangre… Pero tan hermosos, que…

-Naraku…

El demonio no lo resistió más y aproximándose a ella, la enterró entre sus brazos. Por fin la tenia a su lado, por fin estaba de vuelta. Sentía que todo lo demás no importaba… Ya todo daba lo mismo, ella estaba junto a él.

Se sentía tan bien el aquel lugar que comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Naraku, al sentir las lagrimas, la aparto ligeramente, pero sin deshacer el abrazo y con mucho cuidado la miro a los ojos… Ojos llenos de amor… Unos ojos chocolates bellos y felices. Después su mirada se poso en sus labios. Aquellos labios que eran la cuna de la tentación para su cuerpo.

No pudo resistir la tentación y acerco lentamente su boca a la de la joven.

-Kagome…- Acorto un poco más la distancia- Te amo…

La miko abro los ojos de par en par, sonrojada. Y más se sonrojo aun cuando Naraku comenzó a besarla desaforadamente, dejándola sin aliento, con toda la pasión que únicamente él podía despertar en su cuerpo y todo el amor que acababa de declararle.

Cuando al fin pudo volver a respirar, solo alcanzo a susurrarle un "Yo también te amo" antes de que los dulces labios volvieses a ser pasto del fuego.

Pero su momento de paz se vio interrumpido por unos gritos que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacía aquella habitación. Kagome sonrió al reconocer las voces de Inuyasha y Kôga, pero se arrepintió al minuto siguiente cuándo entendió que iban gritando.

-¡TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, CHUCHO SARNOSO! ¡YA TE HE DICHO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!

-¡YA CLARO, POR ESO PRACTICAMENTE ME CORTAS EL CUELLO CON TUS MALDITAS GARRAS!

-¡TE SALVE LA VIDA, INGRATO, SESSHÔMARU ESTABA JUSTO TRAS DE TI, AGRADECE QUE TE APARTÉ!

-¡¿APARTAR?! ¡CASI ME MANDAS AL OTRO BARRIO, LOBO COBARDE!

-¡¡DEJA YA DE LADRAR, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A KAGOME YA O A SABER QUE COSAS LE HARA EL DEGENERADO DE NARAKU!!

-¡¡QUE YO RECUERDE FUISTE TU QUIEN PROPUSO QUE ESE DESGRACIADO FUERA POR KAGOME Y NOSOTROS NOS OCUPARAMOS DE SESSHÔMARU, ASI QUE CALLATE!!

Escasos segundos más tarde, ambos entraban a la habitación mirándose con odio. Pero al ver a la chica la cosa cambio y los dos se lanzaron a abrazarla. Él primero en alcanzarla y prácticamente asfixiarla en sus brazos fue Inuyasha.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha parecía beber ese nombre con ansiedad…- Menos mal que estas a salvo.

-¡Aparta chucho!- el lobezno lo empujo para desengancharlo e Kagome y abrazarla él- No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí...

El hanyou volvió a la carga y aparto a Kôga. En un momento ambos estaban peleando en aquel lugar. Kagome no sabía que hacer, si reírse o llorar. Opto por mirar a Naraku, quien observaba a los dos demonios pelearse y no tardo ni dos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pensando.

"_Matar… Yo a estos los mato… Ya no los necesito para nada…Grrr… Muertos estarían más quietos y más callados, seguro…."_

Sonrió levemente y se acerco a él, para cogerlo de la mano. Este tardo unos momentos en comprender que pasaba, y estrecho fuerte su mano, pero sin llegar a ocasionar dolor, luego miro la masa amorfa de garras, cabellos, espadas y ataques que había en el suelo y suspiro.

-¿Qué habéis echo con Sesshômaru?

Ambos dejaron de pelear simultáneamente y parecieron caer en la cuenta de algo. Kôga fue quien respondió a la pregunta.

-Pues el desgraciado era condenadamente fuerte, así que lo confundimos y le dimos un golpe a traición.

-Eso es de cobardes.

-…-Inuyasha sonrió escépticamente- Tu no estas en posición de decir algo así, Naraku.

-Supongo que no.¬¬

Kagome los miro horrorizada. Pero reunió el valor suficiente como para expresar la pregunta que se le había clavado en la mente.

-¿Lo…- rezo para que interpretaran la angustia de su voz como ansiedad por todo lo sucedido- lo habéis matado?

-No, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a ponerte las garras encima. Esta desmayado, lo que me recuerda deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes. Como se despierte….

Todo comprendieron y Kagome se acerco a Naraku, este la pego a su pecho y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad rodeado su un denso humo negro, Inuyasha y Kôga lo seguían a poca distancia por tierra.

Entonces suspiro aliviada. Por haber salido de allí, pero también… Por saber que Sesshômaru estaba bien. No entendía que le pasaba con él, no era amor, de eso estaba segura por que al tener a Naraku junto a ella solo deseaba que llegara el momento de quedarse a solas con él.

No podía ser amor entonces. ¿O sí? Se asusto de nuevo. No, no… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué algo en su interior se había rebelado ante la sola idea de perder a Sesshômaru? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su bebe estaba vivo, no cabía duda alguna. Y era un bebe entre ella y Naraku, eso también lo podía garantizar.

Entonces, ¿Qué era aquella otra esencia que habitaba en su interior…?


	17. Capítulo XVII

Capitulo XVII

**Capitulo XVII**

_Ya no tengo palabras, de todo y de nada, el tiempo se las llevó._

Se encontraba sentada en una roca, en el claro que había justo donde se aposentaba el árbol sagrado. A penas hacía unas horas que habían llegado a la aldea y Naraku se esfumo para no comenzar una pelea, mientras Kôga marchaba por su camino para ver a sus compañeros y asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien, jurando volver para hacerla su esposa.

Sus amigos Sango, Miroku y Shippô la recibieron muy contentos y empezaron a contarle lo muy preocupados que habían estado por ella, echándole miradas de reproche a Inuyasha por no haberlos llevado a salvar a su amiga.

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, les pidió disculpas y pretextando ir a ver a su familia, cosa que provoco que Inuyasha le lanzara una mirada rara, tomo rumbo al bosque sagrado, en donde se había reunido con Naraku, que estaba incluso más impaciente que sus amigos.

Intentó abrazarla al verla, pero Kagome se disculpo y le pidió que la escuchara antes de decir una sola palabra más.

Tras relatarle todo lo que sucedió durante su captura y absolutamente todo, sin obviar ningún detalle ni omitir la noche que Sesshômaru la tomó, se quedo en silencio, esperando a saber que pensaba ahora Naraku de ella, si se sentía traicionado o si deseaba repudiarla por lo que había echo.

Este tenía la mirada sobre ella, con un brillo inescrutable en sus ojos carmesíes y la boca en una posición neutral, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción o pensamiento.

-Es lógico.

-¡¡Qué?!- de todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, desde traidora hasta desgraciada, aquello era completamente inverosímil, ni siquiera se asomaba una chispa de celos en su voz- ¡¿Qué es lógico lo que ocurrió?!

-Si. A ver, ¿tú amas a Sesshômaru?

-Que pregunta tan tonta- lo miro. No, no era una pregunta tonta y él exigía una respuesta sincera- No.

-¿Y te parece atractivo?

-¡Naraku!

-Contesta y di la verdad, aunque de todos modos ya la se.

-Pues… Si. Lo sient…

-No te disculpes, es normal. Bien, el hecho de que te atraiga sumado a que nuestro hijo fue el que le entrego el control de tu cuerpo te dispensa de toda culpa.

- ¿? No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que mi bebe le dio el control de mi cuerpo? ¡Que soy su madre!

-Y yo su padre. ¿Recuerdas como soy, Kagome? No me parezco en nada a Inuyasha ni a Sesshômaru y para mi el orgullo es algo insignificante que puedo pasar por alto con el fin de lograr mis objetivos. Intuyo que mi hijo tiene las mismas ideas. Y también mis mismas cualidades.

-¿? ¿? ¿Quieres decir que mi bebe dejo que Sesshômaru me…? ¿Por qué?

-Por que se estaba, muriendo en el momento que eso sucedió. Algo de alma debió quedarle para bloquear tu cuerpo y salvarse la vida.

-Sigo sin comprender.

-Yo absorbo demonios para hacer más fuerte mi cuerpo, el bebe también puede hacerlo y absorbió lo suficiente de la esencia de Sesshômaru como para refortalecer su alma y vivir. No te culpes por lo que paso, le salvaste la vida, Kagome.

-Madre mía, es igual a ti. Digno hijo de su padre. Ahora solo falta que salga malvado y se dedique a…

Naraku se aproximo a ella.

-¿Así que soy malvado y me dedico a que…? ¿A destrozar las vidas de los otros?

- ¬¬ ¿Tú? ¿Eso? ¿Cuandooo? Pues si. Aunque ahora… Ya no me pareces malo. O en todo caso… me da lo mismo que lo seas.

-Ummm, ¿eso significa que podría…?

La chica se levanto de un bote y se paro frente a el, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hanyou.

-Naraku, comos e te ocurra hacer alguna de las tuyas por mínima que sea, hacer daño a mis amigos o tocarle un pelo a Inuyasha, me voy a mi casa y no vuelvo jamás.

-Siempre Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Lo acabare matando para que no lo menciones. Me tiene harto.

-Hazlo y…

-Ya, tranquila, tengo deseos de conocer a mi hijo. El hanyou se libra por ahora.

-Más te vale, además, no hubiera imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños que no le importaría que estuviera contigo, tuviéramos un bebe y siguiera protegiéndome a pesar de eso.

-Lo de que te sigue protegiendo no te lo discuto, lo de que acepta al bebe tampoco. Lo que te voy a rebatir es lo de que estés conmigo. No solo no lo acepta, si te digo que intento matarme más veces de las que puedo recordar de camino a rescatarte, te lo garantizo, no exagero.

-Naraku, estas diferente.

- Supongo que es cosa de que la maldita joya se este purificando dentro de mi.

-Lo que no cambia es tu rostro, ni tus facciones, ni tu forma de hablar ni el brillo asesino de tus ojos. Ni…

-…

-¿? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

La rodeo con sus brazos, con sumo cuidado. Y Kagome apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando de tranquilidad. Pero entonces noto que… Se separo ligeramente de él y lo miro con una expresión de culpabilidad.

-Estas…

-Olvidadlo, tienes que estar cansada después de lo que ha pasado, además de que la culpa de todo es mía por no haberte protegido como es debido, cosa que no volverá sa suceder.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Y además…

-¿?

-Yo también quiero…

El hanyou le sonrió con maldad y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, pero esta vez comenzó a deslizar sus finas garras por las curvas de Kagome, levantando de vez en cuando ligeramente la ropa y tocando su piel desnuda.

-¿No se supone que las mikos debéis ser puras y castas?

-Bueno, yo nunca e sido una miko convencional.

-No me cabe duda de eso.

El agarre aumentó de intensidad, sin llevar a causar dolor, tan solo una fuerte presión, que resultaba un poco incomoda. ¿Que le ocurría?

-¿Naraku?

Este tan solo aumentó la presión contra ella.

-No lo soporto.

-¿Eh?

-¡¡Un puedo soportar la idea de que ese desgraciado te tocara!!

-¿Umh?

¿Eso eran celos? ¿Sería posible que Naraku, a pesar de encontrar la razón a todo lo que ocurría le molestara que Sesshômaru la hubiera tomado? Bien pensado… Eso también era lógico…

Pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo cuando los labios de Naraku se unieron a los suyos con exigencia, con una urgencia infinita por retomar posesión de ella como si temiese que volvieran a arrebatársela en cualquier momento.

Deslizo la mano con lentitud desde la cintura desde la chica hasta su rostro, acariciando la mejilla con ternura, cuando los brazos de la joven rodearon su cuello en un intento desesperado por acercarse más a él, volviendo el beso más apasionado por segundos.

La mano de su cara viajo nuevamente y esta vez se poso en su cintura, pero se elevo de nuevo llevándose con ella la camisa del uniforme de Kagome, dejando al descubierto el ligero sostén que cubría sus senos y que Naraku deshecho rápidamente, presuroso de tomar entre sus manos los suaves pechos de la miko.

Esta suspiro al sentir como las garras del hanyou la tocaban sin ningún miramiento, delineando sus pezones y sopesándolos, analizando su textura y la ligereza de su piel.

-Naraku….

Atendiendo a la muda petición de ella, la dejo caer con cuidado de sus brazos al suelo y se coloco sobre ella, para comenzar a acariciarla con su boca, lamiendo su piel con lentitud, mordiendo con ligereza sus suaves pezones y haciendo que ella jadeara un poco.

-NO… Juegues…

-Si a ti te encanta que lo haga….

-Ahhh…

Llevo sus manos a su falda y acaricio sobre la ligera prenda que allí se ocultaba, cosa que provocando que la espalda de la miko se arqueara y un gemido escapara de sus labios.

-Umm…

Impaciente, retiro la falda dejándola ya prácticamente a su merced, levantándose un poco para admirar el cuerpo de aquella humana que lo volvía loco. Tan parecida a la sacerdotisa que un día amo y tan diametralmente opuesta a ella.

Kagome era todo lo que Kikyô jamás había sido: Ternura, amor, cariño. Si bien tenía un carácter que se la llevaba el diablo en ocasiones, su buen corazón compensaba cualquier defecto. Ella era perfecta a sus ojos. Era suya y no pensaba cedérsela a nadie nunca, ni permitir de nuevo que la alejaran de su lado.

Se levanto dispuesto a desnudarse, cuando las delicadas manos de la miko lo tomaron por sorpresa y comenzaron quitarle con algo de torpeza sus ropas.

El haori pronto quedo atrás en un camino de besos por su pecho y su hakama le siguió poco después, mientras lo9s dedos ligeros y traviesos de la chica acariciaban sus muslos y su pecho, dejándole apenas con una prenda que cubría su extensión, quedando igual a ella.

Sintió como la chica perdía su timidez, que tanto la había cohibido la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, y sus caricias eran cada vez más atrevidas, hasta que se detuvo de pronto, como indecisa.

La miro y se la encontró completamente colorada, con una pregunta en los ojos.

-Naraku, ¿Puedo… Podría tocarte?

-Ya lo estas haciendo.

-Pero más… Abajo…

-…

Un corto beso y las manos de él tomando las suyas fueron toda la respuesta que recibió. La guió hasta su miembro y una vez allí retiro sus manos, como dándole total libertad de acciones.

Kagome le quito la ligera prenda que lo cubría y se ruborizo bastante. A pesar de haberlo sentido, nunca se había parado a mirar aquello.

Lo toco con cuidado, como con miedo. Estaba duro al tacto. Parecía tan maleable que no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciarlo. La piel era un poco rugosa, pero no le disgusto. Los ligeros jadeos de Naraku no ayudaron en nada a saciar su curiosidad por la intimidad de su amante, volviendo sus caricias más atrevidas y sagaces.

-Kagome…Para o no podré…

La chica le hizo caso omiso, vengándose de todas las que Naraku le debía en ese momento, mientras escuchaba como los jadeos aumentaban y este le rogaba más que se detuviese.

De pronto, ella paró y Naraku suspiro, igual de alivio que de frustración, creyendo que la chica le había echo caso. Para su sorpresa, se vio obligado a arquear la espalda y gemir con fuerza al sentir la lengua húmeda y calida de la miko recorrer todo su miembro con lentitud.

-Haaa…Kagome…

¿Dónde estaba la niña buena y tímida que acompañaba al bestia de Inuyasha? Desde luego no se parecía en nada a la mujer que lo tenía haciéndolo gemir de placer, completamente loco por ella y su cuerpo.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas de donde no las había, logro hacerla detener y se posiciono sobre ella, casi arrancándole las braguitas que le impedían tomarla.

Decidió corresponder a sus atenciones anteriores y torturarla un poco antes de satisfacerla y hacerla delirar de placer. Pego sus cuerpo completamente, friccionándolos con apremiaba sensualidad y posesionándose de sus labios, pero con cuidado de no apretar contra el vientre de la chica.

Era demasiado calido, la miko apenas podía apuntar la sensación que le producía el duro pene de Naraku rozando su intimidad, chocando y provocándole serios jadeos que pronto se transformaron en escalofríos cuando su boca quedo sellada por la de él y no pudo expresar el placer que sentía.

En un momento de libertad, apenas alcanzo a susurrarle que acabara ya con aquella agonía que le estaba incendiando el alma y abrasando el cuerpo.

Naraku sonrió ligeramente y la penetro con rudeza, sabiéndola demasiado húmeda como para sentir dolor. La miko grito con placer cuando por fin lo sintió dentro de ella, moviéndose calmadamente, permitiéndole que su cuerpo se adaptara en unos segundos a la placentera invasión y arremetiendo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas poco después.

No podía dejar de gemir, mientras unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaban sus ojos. Naraku la vio y temiendo estar lastimándola redujo el ritmo y se detuvo poco a poco, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro sin entender con un ligero gemido de protesta que su amante malinterpreto.

-¿Na…Naraku, que…?

-¿Te he hecho daño? No quería ser brusco- Se acerco a su rostro y lamió sus lagrimas con cuidado, apenas rozándole la piel con la lengua- Es solo que te echaba de menos y…

No pudo continuar por que la chica se abrazo a el pegándolo más a su cuerpo, retomando el contacto que se había roto.

-Sigue, no me haces daño… Es solo que yo también te he echado mucho de menos…

El hanyou le regalo una sonrisa antes de retomar sus "actividades", con suavidad volvía a introducirse en ella, pero al no ver signos de dolor en sus ojos continuo con la mima fuerza que antes, siempre preocupándose de no volcar su peso ni ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre el vientre apenas abultado de Kagome.

"Kagome" pareció gemir con desespero Naraku mientras aceleraba aun más el ritmo, haciéndola gritar ya sin poder contenerse del placer, mientras las pequeñas pero afiladas uñas de ella se deslizaban por su espalda, arañándola.

Si le dolió, no dio signos de ello cuando sintió como su interior se apretaba más contra el miembro del hanyou, ejerciendo mayor presión sobre la dura expansión que golpeaba con más fuerza que nunca, endureciéndose más por momentos.

-Ahhhh….¡¡Aaaahhhh!!

-Haa…

El descargo los sacudió a ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando el orgasmo los alcanzo simultáneamente y ambos gritaron el nombre del otro antes de explotar en su interior.

Inuyasha suspiro frustrado al ver que Kagome no regresaba. Por un momento, la suicida idea de ir a buscarla se cruzo por su mente, pero prefirió no arriesgarse a encontrarse con una escena que lo impulsara a matar a Naraku, sabedor de que la joven jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se había dado cuenta nada más haberla hallado en aquella habitación, junto al desgraciado aquel, que lo amaba. Tan solo un vistazo a sus ojos le basto para entender que si quería mantenerla a su lado aunque fuese como amiga, Naraku era ahora intocable para él.

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho también imposible de negar de que su enemigo estaba enamorado de la chica si sí o si. Lo comprobó durante aquellos día en los que la desesperación por encontrar a la miko lo había llevado a "aliarse" con él. Todavía hoy recordaba claramente cuales habían sido en realidad los motivos de aquella unión tan ilógica.

No fue el amor por Kagome, la amistad o el sentimiento sobre protector hacía ella lo que le llevo a viajar junto a Naraku, si no la secreta ambición de acabar con él a la mínima oportunidad.

Ocasión que se presento a su debido momento y el no aprovechó. Y desde aquella decisión, todo su futuro fue decidido.

_Flash_ Back

_Naraku dormía placidamente sobre una de sus pieles de babuino, en uno de los únicos descansos que se permitieron realizar esa mañana, desesperados, mientras Kôga fue a preguntar a unos aldeanos si sabían del paradero del Castillo del Taiyoukai del Oeste._

_Tenía la ligera sospecha de que las informaciones del lobo no provenían precisamente de sus buenos modales con los campesinos, pero mientras obtuviese resultados no se quejaría de los medios. A menos que el lobo idiota matase a algún inocente, ya se encargaría de que supiese lo que es bueno si así era._

_Miro de nuevo al dormido causante de todas sus desgracias y las de muchos de sus amigos y con lentitud desenvaino la Tessaiga, dispuesto a ponerle remedio a todos sus males._

_A Kagome le explicaría que había caído en la lucha o ya pensaría algo, total, la morena seguro que le creería y a Kôga más le valía corroborar su versión de los hechos._

_Con un ligero movimiento se dispuso a atravesar el corazón del hanyou, el mismo que latía tan fuerte que se podía escuchar sin problema, cuando algo lo detuvo._

_Un apenas silencioso, casi inaudible murmullo que escapaba de los labios del dormido Naraku._

"_Kagome"_

_Parecía ser que la amaba, se corrigió con un brusco giro de cabeza: Naraku la amaba, casi lo dijo en aquel claro pero el interrumpió la escena, muerto de celos por algo que jamás había reclamado como suyo, sin pensar en los sentimientos de ninguno, sin pensar en el bebe de Kagome._

_Su bebe, el de ella. El que él daría ahora todas las cosas de este mundo por que fuera suyo._

_Pero ya no se podía._

_Envainó de nuevo la katana, con un ligerísimo suspiro de resignación y frustración._

_No mataría a Naraku, ni ahora ni nunca. Bueno… Al menos no lo haría mientras Kagome lo quisiese. Por su propio bien más le valía no hacerla llorar jamás, como… Como él mismo había echo tantas veces._

_Solo por eso, tan solo por ese motivo, permitiría la presencia de Naraku ante él. Solo por Kagome._

_End Flash Back_

Pero visto por otro lado, aun quedaban varios cabos pendientes en todo ese embrollo que se había montado:

Miroku estaba maldito y dudaba mucho que fuera a dejarse matar por su vórtice tan solo por que Kagome amase a Naraku, vamos si fuera él, ni loco.

Y sango… Sango jamás podría olvidar todo su odio hacia ese ser repugnante que mato a toda su gente y obligo a su hermano a matar con sus propias manos a su padre y amigos. Aunque tal vez si Naraku resolvía lo del vórtice y liberaba a Kohaku de la influencia de la Shikon no Tama...

Kôga odiaba a Naraku por razones muy parecidas a las de Sango, ya que este extermino a todo su clan… Bueno, al menos del pulgoso no tendría que preocuparse, ese sería incapaz de hacer nada por lo que Kagome lo odiase.

Y también si el mismo tendría la suficiente paciencia para afrontar todo lo que iba a venir de ahora en adelante.

Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en cuanto tiempo duraría aquel silencio que se había impuesto, ¿Cuánto podrían ocultar algo así? Y lo más interesante, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Capitulo XVIII

**Capitulo XVIII**

_Solo queda la noche en mi interior y este frío de amor._

-No me lo puedo creer- exclamo Kagome por quinta vez- ¡¡Para ya!! ¡Bájame el suelo! ¡No soy una inválida!

-Feh, cállate, deberías darme las gracias, no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces.

La gente que circulaba por la calle se los quedaba mirando mientras un chico extraño con gorra iba nadando con una chica a sus espaldas. El chico en cuestión llevaba además un kimono rarísimo de color rojo y el pelo y los ojos eran anormales.

Kagome iba completamente avergonzada. En mala hora se le había ocurrido comentarle a Inuyasha que pensaba ir a su casa para hacerse una ecografía en el Hospital y ver como iba su bebe. Por que este se había auto impuesto el deber de acompañarla. Al principio, le alegro la atención que el hanyou le dedicaba… Peor poco después, cuando comenzó a prohibirle prácticamente hasta respirar para no cansarse cambio de parecer.

Y el hecho de que ahora la llevase sobre su espalda por plena calle principal de Tokio ante la mirada incrédula de los viandantes no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo.

-Inuyasha, caminar no es hacer mucho esfuerzo, déjame andar un ratito, anda.

-Que no.

-Muy bien, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.-salto un poco, separándose ligeramente del peliplateado- ¡Al suelo!

PLAAAFFF

La chica aterrizó con soltura en el suelo y, con una sonrisa de total felicidad, comenzó a caminar rumbo al Hospital, seguida de un furibundo Inuyasha momentos después.

-Kagome, eres una desagradecida.

-No, Inuyasha, es que tú todo te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Estoy embarazada, no invalida ni enferma.

-Esta bien, si luego te fatigas a mi no me mires.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, disfrutando del suave sol que empalidecía el ambiente y los relajaba. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, sin prisas, Kagome recordó lo que había ocurrido precisamente aquel amanecer…

_Flash Back_

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo junto a ella la calidez de otro cuerpo. Alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos carmesíes de Naraku._

_-Buenos Días._

_-Hola. Se hace raro despertarme con otra persona._

_-Si, a mi también me pasa- le había dicho él- pero si esa otra persona eres tú, entonces todo esta bien._

_Él se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, dejando algo extrañada a Kagome._

_-¿Y ahora, que pasara con nosotros?_

_-Tenía pensado.-Repuso Naraku- Llevarte a mi palacio y vivir allí juntos, pero me temo que tendrás que quedarte algo más de tiempo con Inuyasha, tengo que ocuparme de algo._

_-Como sea…_

_-No tiene nada que ver con tus amigos- se acero y le dio un beso apasionado- Volveré por ti y nuestro bebe cuando termine. ¿Me esperaras?_

_-Claro que si._

_-Tratare de volver lo antes posible, pequeña._

_Y la persona que ella más amaba en su vida se esfumo en la nada, quien sabe para que o a la búsqueda de quien._

_End Flash Back_

De repente un grito la saco de sus pensamientos y lo siguiente que vio fue a Inuyasha agitando la mano frenéticamente ante ella, como intentando devolverla a la realidad.

-¡Oye, tonta! ¡Baja de la Luna, acabamos de llegar!

-¿Qué?.. Ah, si…

La sala de espera resulto un tormento para un aburrido hanyou, que fisgoneó todo cuanto pudo y acabo con una mascarilla en la nariz, para evitar el "desagradable olor" que inundaba el recinto. Kagome solo sonrió y pensó que tal vez algunos medicamentos eran demasiado potentes para el sensible olfato del medio-demonio.

Cuando al fin pasaron a la consulta, el doctor tuvo que explicar paso a paso todo lo que hacia para que Inuyasha no se abalanzara sobre el por "tocar demasiado" a Kagome o hacerle daño.

Lo cierto es que lo único que el pobre medico hacía era colocarla en la camilla y untarle algo de crema, para después deslizar el escáner por ella y prestar atención a la pantallita. Fueron momentos muy tensos para Higurashi, que temía que el bebe se hubiera visto afectado de cualquier manera por todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya esta- sentencio el doctor retirando el aparato del apenas abultado vientre de la joven- Todo marcha perfectamente, sus bebés están muy bien.

Kagome suspiro aliviada e Inuyasha esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero, al minuto siguiente, los ojos castaños de la miko se abrieron de par en par y miraron atónitos al medico.

-¿Los bebes?

-Si, señorita, sus mellizos están perfectamente sanos, aunque debo admitir uno lleva un ligerísimo atraso de desarrollo con respecto a su hermano.

Salio de la consulta de piedra y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre uno de los bancos de espera, con Inuyasha a su lado que no entendía bien la situación.

-¿Qué te pasa, no ha dicho que todo va bien?

-Si…

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando me hice las pruebas hace casi un mes, solo tenía un bebe, Inuyasha.

-¡¿Cómo?!- la mitad de los pacientes a la espera lo miraron indignados y el bajo el tono- No puede ser…

-Creo que el otro niño es de… Sesshômaru.

El hanyou abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de la chica, pero al minuto siguiente los estrecho con furia, comprendiendo muchas cosas. Se agazapo frente a Kagome y acercó su rostro al vientre de ella.

-¿Qu…Que haces?- Pregunto colorada.

-Shhhh…- aspiro varias veces el olor que se desprendía de allí y la miko comprendió que estaba comprobando lo que ella había intuido, rezo para haberse equivocado y que los dos niños fuesen de Naraku- Si, es de Sesshômaru.

Kagome cerró los ojos pesadamente, ante la prueba irrefutable de que sus peores temores se habían echo realidad. Algunas lágrimas huidizas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, procedentes de sus ojos.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?- confeso angustiada a nadie en particular- ¿Cómo se lo digo a Naraku? ¿Y si Sesshômaru se entera?

De pronto, los fuertes brazos del hanyou la rodearon, apretándola contra si en un calido abrazo que ella acepto, apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del medio-demonio, mientras ligeros temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha…

-Tranquila, Kagome, no va pasar nada, ni a ti, ni a tus hijos. Sesshômaru no tiene por que enterarse, no dejare que se acerque a ti. Y en cuanto a Naraku… Más le vale aceptarlo, por que como te deje por eso… Yo mismo lo mataré.

-Inuyasha…- cerro los ojos con tranquilidad, sintiéndose en paz- Deja ya de amenazar de muerte a Naraku por cualquier cosa, así nunca te quitaras las viejas mañas.

-Escúchame bien, Kagome- la separo un poco de él, para que viese su mirada decidida y el aura de resolución que todo su cuerpo emanaba- Si Naraku te rechazase, te juro que yo, si tu quieres, cuidare de ti y de tus hijos como si fuese míos. ¿Entendido?

-Gracias- susurro abrazándose más a él y sintiendo que sus problemas se aligeraban un poco de peso.

Poco después, los dos amigos regresaron a casa de Kagome, en dónde su familia aun desconocía la situación y ella prefería mantenerlo en secreto un poco más. Recogió sus cosas, preparo la mochila y al anochecer Inuyasha y Kagome atravesaron el pozo.

Había pasado un mes desde que descubrió que su vientre albergaba dos niños y con diferentes padres. Al final, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal como esperaba. Sango la ayudaba en todo lo que podía con su embarazo y Miroku y Shippo no se enteraban de nada, a pesar de haber ganado varios kilos más aquel mes.

Se sentía tranquila en casi todos los aspectos y tan solo cuando pensaba en Naraku se echaba a llorar donde fuese, como fuese y con quien fuese. Inuyasha se asustaba muchísimo cuando le daban esos ataques de llanto y trataba de calmarla como podía, mientras que Sango sonreía diciendo que era normal y ambos se aseguraban de que ni Miroku ni Shippo estuviesen cerca cuando la miko se venía bajo.

Kagome necesitaba a Naraku cerca de ella e Inuyasha lo sabía. Aquel embarazo era realmente difícil, puesto que llevaba dentro dos bebe, a cual más peligroso. Por un lado, estaba el hijo de Naraku, que tenía capacidades con la cuales ningún otro demonio contaba, como la de absorber otros seres. Y el hijo de Sesshômaru, que decir, viniendo de un demonio tan poderoso como él, la cantidad de energía que debía necesitar… Y siempre existía el riesgo de que cualquier demonio sintiese la energía de las dos criaturas que se estaban gestando y viniese a comérselos, cosa frecuente en los últimos tiempos, pero que gracias a Dios, cierto hanyou solventaba de un zarpazo.

Inuyasha, por su parte, tan solo temía que Kagome no resistiese el parto y nada les ocurriese a sus hijos, por que la morena no sería capaz de soportar la perdida de quienes ya llevaban dos meses en su interior.

Además, sobre el hanyou también había recaído la importante tarea de buscar alimento extra para Kagome, que si bien a veces pedía fruta o carne, en otras ocasiones el antojo podía ser mucho más raro y prefería ni pensar en esos momentos.

Aquella noche, Kagome, hastiada del comportamiento sobre protector de Inuyasha, salio a dar una vuelta por el Bosque Sagrado, hasta llegar al árbol del Tiempo en donde Naraku y ella tuvieron su primera y única cita.

Le entraron unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo, pero algo le dijo que no era prudente armar escándalo a esas horas y se contuvo.

Se quedo sentada en el tronco, pensativa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naraku en esos momentos que fuese más importante que estar con ella? ¿La echaría de menos? ¿Estaría en peligro? Otra vez pensando en aquello… Llevaba casi un mes comiéndose la cabeza.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

La miko se sobresalto cuando varios ogros entraron en el claro del árbol, claramente atraídos por el olor de su vientre. Maldijo en silencio su estupidez por haberse dejado el arco y pensó rápidamente la manera de huir de allí lo antes posible.

Se incorporo rápidamente, cuando una sensación de alegría que inmediatamente supo no provenía de ella, sino de uno de sus hijos, la invadió por completo, preguntándose que demonios pasaba, cuando de repente, el ogro mas cercano, que intentaba cogerla, fue echo pedazos por una especie de chispa dorada que no sabía de donde salió.

Poco después, una sombra plateada en cuatro movimientos con sus hábiles y venenosas garras había destrozado a todos los ogros, mientras unos de los bebes de Kagome parecía estar bailando samba de lo mucho que se movía.

Cuando el último demonio pestilente fue destruido, el recién llegado se paro a mirar a Kagome, que permanecía de pie, frente a él, siendo examinada por esos ojos dorados.

-Sesshômaru…

Este pareció salir de un trance y al miro profundamente, acercándose con lentitud a la indefensa miko, que no sabía que hacer, si echar a correr o lanzarse a sus brazos.

De súbdito, el Taiyoukai freno en seco su avance y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido como nunca antes lo había visto. Y fue entonces, cuando Kagome supo con total certeza que acababa de reconocer uno de los dos olores que desprendía su vientre como suyo.


	19. Capítulo XIX

He aquí el Penúltimo Capitulo, lectoras

He aquí el Penúltimo Capitulo, lectoras.

**Capitulo XIX**

_Y esta calma que rompe el corazón, de esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor y se clava muy dentro este silencio._

-No puede ser…

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de la boca del impresionado y confundido Taiyoukai, que se había quedado clavado en su sitio, a pocos pasos de ella. La miro con sus orbes doradas abiertas en su totalidad y Kagome no pudo sino reírse un poco de aquella situación.

La suave risa de la miko fue lo que trajo de regreso a Sesshômaru a este mundo y provoco que retomara su expresión fría, a pesar de que el asombro no salía de sus ojos.

Se acerco a ella, que se puso a la defensiva, preparada para liberar sus poderes espirituales ante el más ligero movimiento peligroso del demonio. No le tenía la más mínima confianza, a sabiendas de que el hijo de ambos que crecía en su vientre era hanyou. ¿Y en donde se había visto que el apreciara en algo a su propio hermano? Lo odiaba por ser como era.

Sin embargo, la joven no objetó a que se le acercara, puesto y que también demostró en sobradas ocasiones que depreciaba a los humanos, pero se había acostado con ella, una simple humana, sin ninguna cualidad especial, ni una gran belleza o poder.

El youkai llego junto a ella y, tal y como en su momento Inuyasha hizo, se inclino y olfateo con cuidado su vientre, durante unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, muerta de vergüenza, no le hacía ninguna gracia que los inu youkais se la pasaran olisqueándola.

Sesshômaru concluyo su "examen olfativo" y volvió a alzarse, quedando cara a cara

-¿Como…?

Kagome sonrió para dentro, pero al minuto siguiente dejo de hacerlo, ¿Como se lo iba a explicar al Lord del Oeste si ni siquiera Inuyasha, que había conocido su mundo, lo comprendió cuando lo intento?

"_A ver, Sesshômaru, resulta que posiblemente, cuando tu trataste de matar al bebe de Naraku, mi cuerpo lo sintió como muerto y genero un nuevo óvulo, que con toda probabilidad, tu fecundaste" _

No quería ni ver la cara que le pondría, aunque de seguro la mataba por tratar de tomarle el pelo o engañarlo… Así que opto por lo que le pareció más comprensible…

-No lo se… Solo ocurrió…

Él la miro con confusión. Estaba en plena batalla interna en contra de sus emociones. Su orgullo le exigía a gritos que matase inmediatamente a la miko por engendrar un hanyou con su sangre y otro tipo de emoción, una en la que prefirió no indagar demasiado, le rogaba que no lo hiciera, que protegiera a su hijo, a un bebe que en el fondo de su alma, el deseaba, sobre todo, si era de ella.

-Escucha, Sesshômaru- la voz de ella lo obligo a prestarle atención y detener su batalla interna unos minutos, para escucharla tal y como le pedía.- El como ni el porque no me importan, el caso es que este bebe es una realidad y es mío. Comprendo que tu no soportes la idea de que tu descendiente sea hanyou, pero eso a mi me trae sin cuidado. Este niño es mío, repito, tú me lo entregaste cuando me tomaste sin pedir permiso o preguntar mi opinión, así que de igual modo yo tengo derecho a tenerlo sin tu consentimiento o aprobación. Yo cuidare de él y me asegurare de que no te moleste jamás. Así que te ruego, déjame marchar.

Comenzó a andar de vuelta a la aldea, preparada para cuando el frío y limpio golpe de Sesshômaru la alcanzara y cayese al duelo muerta por altanería o haberse atrevido a exigirle algo siendo como era una simple humana.

Pero ese ataque nunca llego, puesto que todo su coraje y atrevimiento hicieron que Sesshômaru tomara una resolución inmediata.

Sintió como las garras de él la detenían y la obligaba voltear hacía él, para que sus labios se vieran atrapados en un beso exigente, que no admitía un rechazo. Cegada por el sentimiento que su bebe emano en ese preciso instante, Kagome correspondió con dulzura el beso de Sesshômaru, que la rodeo con sus fuertes y mortales brazos, con suma delicadeza y cuidando de no apretar su vientre al abrazarla.

-No presumas de saber todo lo que pienso o siento, miko.

Espeto con una frialdad que no encajaba para nada con la escena que él mismo estaba desarrollando. De nuevo la risa ataco a Kagome, que no podía controlar la mayoría de los impulsos tontos que le daban por culpa de la inestabilidad emocional que le causaba el embarazo.

Y también, ajena a la risa, un sentimiento de protección nació en su corazón, casi totalmente segura que esa era la manera del demonio de hacerle exactamente la misma promesa que Inuyasha.

"_Si Naraku te rechazase, te juro que yo, si tu quieres, cuidare de ti y de tus hijos como si fuese míos. ¿Entendido?"_

Definitivamente, aquellos dos eran hermanos, sin duda, estaban en extremos opuestos y sus reacciones eran distintas, pero en el fondo, la esencia de estas era la misma.

Claro que, Sesshômaru era el padre de uno de sus bebes, pero Inuyasha era ajeno a eso… ¿O no? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si iba a hacer Tío a Inuyasha! Era la primera vez que caía en la cuenta de ello… Sintió más ganas de reírse, pero se las contuvo, por que cuando lo hacía el youkai se incomodaba.

Ya sería hora de que la soltara, lo sabía muy bien, pero su cuerpo no obedecía el razonamiento de su cabeza. No quería soltarla… Era tan calida… Le agradaría tenerla siempre así, pegada a él, recordando la única vez que la hizo agonizar entre sus brazos, deseando repetir la experiencia.

Si al menos fuese suya… Un momento… Se separo de ella y miro su cuello cuidadosamente, no, no había nada. Sin pararse a dar explicaciones, le quito aquella prenda blanca y verde con un lazo rojo que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"¡Ah!" quiso gritar Kagome, "¡¡Pero que estas haciendo, estúpido?!"

¿Por qué no podía articular palabra? La respuesta le llego en forma se energía espiritual y demoníaca. Malditos hanyous hijos de sus padres… Tenían mucho poder, ¡Pero si solo llevaban el desarrollo de dos meses! Ya había notado que su vientre crecía más rápido de lo normal, así que seguramente los bebes también lo hacían… Con lo que no contaba, era con que sus poderes también se incrementaran, al punto de que uno de ellos… O tal vez los dos, la habían vuelto a dejar inmóvil, a merced de Sesshômaru, que tocaba su piel y la analizaba detenidamente, como buscando algo…

-No estas marcada…

Casi susurro su "opresor", haciendo que se sobresaltara. O al menos lo intentara, por que su cuerpo no se movió un ápice… ¿Qué era aquello de marcar? ¿Era malo que no lo estuviese? Y otra cosa… ¡¿Se podía saber que clase de hijos desconsiderados llevaba en su interior que anteponían los deseos de sus padres a los suyos propios?! ¡¡Por lo menos podrían pensar un poquito en su madre!!

-¡Ah!

Su cuerpo inmovilizado grito sin que la energía de sus bebes pudiera impedirlo, al sentir los afilados colmillos de Sesshômaru hundirse en la unión de su cuello con el hombro, con suavidad, tal vez, pero de todas formas, dolía. Algo dentro de ella le trasmitió una sensación de triunfo. No podía ser… ¡Sus hijos estaban peleando estratégicamente para ver cual de sus padres se quedaba con ella, sin tener en consideración sus propios sentimientos! Probablemente, era el bebe de el Taiyoukai el que estaba casi bailando de alegría. Lo que no llegaba a comprender, era por que el otro niño en su interior cooperaba con su hermano cediéndole su energía para mantenerla paralizada.

¿Qué acaso prefería a Sesshômaru de padre? ¡Pero vayan críos…! ¡Si ella amaba a Naraku, ya podría dejarla en paz, ¿no?! Entonces, la sensación de triunfo paso de un lado a otro de su vientre y una creciente furia domino al hijo de demonio allí presente.

Alzo la vista y se encontró con Sesshômaru, mirando su frente con bastante impresión y extrañeza.

-Una araña…

Y Kagome al fin lo comprendió en su totalidad, asombrándose al descubrir que Naraku había pensado en todo, desde el principio. Por que si no se equivocaba, sobre su frente acababa de aparecer la marca de Naraku, la araña que descubrió una mañana ante el espejo, después de haber sido abandonada por Inuyasha y que el hanyou de ojos carmesíes le pasara algo de él para volver a la vida.

Sin embargo, al mirar el lugar donde el otro youkai la había marcado, descubrió que la cicatriz persistía, sin borrarse ni desaparecer, mientras que los ánimos del inu-bebe se calmaban y los del hijo de Naraku parecían frustrados. ¿Qué diantre significaba aquello? Y recordó como Inuyasha le había contado, en cierta ocasión, muerto de la vergüenza, que los demonios marcaban a sus parejas para hacer saber que eran suyas.

¡Estaba marcada por dos demonios, a cual más complicado y poderoso! ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Le pertenecía a los dos?

Sesshômaru la miraba con su usual frialdad, pero en parte tan asombrado e intrigado como ella y acaricio su marca, provocando que una serie de escalofríos la recorrieran, cuando, sin previo aviso, la energía de sus hijos desapareció, inexplicablemente y una emoción de miedo y pánico domino a uno de los bebes.

Se pregunto que pasaría, al mismo tiempo que el Taiyoukai del Oeste se puso en guardia frente a ella, a la defensiva, mirando en una zona del bosque en concreto, como esperando algo.

Y entonces algo surgió de las entrañas del mismo bosque. Kagome lo miro con asombro y alegría, deseando correr a su encuentro y lanzarse a sus brazos, cuando la garra de Sesshômaru la retuvo. Intento liberarse, pero no la soltaba y freno todos sus movimientos de liberación al ver la expresión mortalmente preocupada en su rostro, sin ni siquiera mirarla, mantenía los ojos clavados en Naraku.

Lo miro de nuevo. Y se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Ese no era Naraku. O tal vez si lo era, pero sus ojos habían perdido por completo el color escarlata y tan solo un destello de luz purificadora salían a través de ellos.

-¿Qué..?- quiso preguntar, pero la voz murió en sus labios.

-La Shikon no Tama- respondió secamente Sesshômaru a la pregunta no formulada.

-¡Kagome!

Volteo asustada al lugar de procedencia del grito y se topo con Inuyasha y sus amigos. Sango, Miroku y Shippo observaban con infinito odio a Naraku, mientras Inuyasha clavo sus ojos en su hermano y de ahí, al notar que este no le prestaba la más mínima atención, los paso a Naraku, para abrirlos en su totalidad al entender lo mismo que la joven miko.

-No es posible. ¿Eso es la Joya de las Cuatro Almas?

-Si- murmuro con un tono tan helado como el hielo, el medio hermano del hanyou- Lo ha dominado por completo.

-No entiendo- exclamo confuso Inuyasha- Si Midoriko pretendía acabar con Naraku, ¿para que se sirve de su cuerpo?

En ese preciso instante, la voz para nada habitual de Naraku, sino otra con un tono duro y exigente, una voz horrenda, respondió a todas sus dudas.

-Kagome- el sonido procedía de la garganta de Naraku, pero al mismo tiempo nada tenía que ver con él- Prepárate a morir. ¡¡Junto con tus malditos niños!!


	20. Capítulo XX

Capitulo XX

**Capitulo XX**

_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto._

Naraku se lanzo directamente contra Kagome, pero Sesshômaru lo repudio con facilidad, lanzándolo hacia atrás, para después desenfundar su katana, junto con Inuyasha y colocarse ambos delante del grupo, dispuestos a pelear.

El dominado hanyou, se levanto con destreza de un asalto del tronco contra en que había sido enviado y, con dos chispazos cegadores, a cada sostuvo un sable que desprendía una luz indudablemente espiritual.

-¡Si cualquiera de esas espadas toca vuestra piel os purificara por completo!- grito Miroku- ¡Os desintegrareis!

-¡Feh!- le respondió Inuyasha- ¡¿Te crees que no lo se?!- comenzó a correr hacia Naraku, con Tessaiga en sus manos- ¡Primeros solucionare esto y después te matare, Sesshômaru!

El susodicho no contesto a la burda amenaza, pero comenzó a moverse también velozmente hacia el objetivo común. Cuando las katanas chocaron, gran cantidad de chispas surgieron de los sables, quemándoles la piel.

Tuvieron que retroceder de un salto para evitar dañarse seriamente.

-Vuestro poder no es comparable al mío- anuncio la voz vacía de Naraku- Apartaros, vosotros no sois mi objetivo, no me obliguéis a mataros.

-¡Cierra el pico!- grito el peliplateado hanyou lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, esta vez consiguió hacer retroceder a su adversario y, al chocar las hojas, surgió una pequeña fisura.- ¿Por qué quieres matar a los bebes de Kagome?

-¡Por que va a ser!- contraatacó, pero esta vez Sesshômaru paro el golpe e Inuyasha clavo su espada en uno de los sables, rompiéndolo en mil fragmentos, como si de cristal se tratara- ¡Esos niños traerán la ruina al mundo, destruyendo todo a su paso en una contienda que emprenderán el uno contra el otro!

-¡No!- y esta vez hablo Kagome, que restaba rodeada por sus amigos, completamente de piedra, que no comprendían que estaban hablando- ¡Mis hijos no serán así! ¡Yo los criare!

-¡Silencio!- exigió de nuevo la joya, en boca ajena- ¡¿Qué crees que has hecho, muchachita?! ¡¿De veras piensas que los hijos de Sesshômaru y Naraku podrán convivir en paz y armonía como hermanos?! ¡He visto el futuro y lucharan a muerte durante toda su vida, para demostrar cual de los dos es mas fuerte!

Y un nuevo sable surgió reemplazando al que se había roto. De una estocada, varios cabellos plateados fueron cortados, en un golpe que Sesshômaru logro esquivar de milagro. Kagome gimió, al notar la cercanía de ser mortal que había tenido. Sesshômaru, al escucharlo, la miro con incredulidad.

_¡Pero bueno!_ Pensó Kagome _¡¿Será posible que le resulte extraño que me preocupe por el?! ¡Necio! Estoy tan angustiada por él como por Naraku y no solo por culpa de mis… bebes… _

-Kagome, miko inexperta, entrégame a tus hijos y liberare a Naraku y no matare a Sesshômaru. De lo contrario, ¡los perderás a ambos!

-¡Si mis hijos pierden a sus padres, será normal que se odien, no tendrán a nadie a quien superar, así que se repudiaran entre si!

-¡¿Lo comprendes ya?!

-¡¡No!!- las lagrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos chocolates, lagrimas furiosas- ¡Yo los cuidare y no permitiré que acaben con el mundo! ¡Los voy a querer, sean como sean!

-¡Eso no es suficiente!

Un mandoble dirigido al estomago de Inuyasha fue detenido por la Tessaiga, y cuando iba a cortar con el otro sable, Sesshômaru lo detuvo y volvió a la carga, haciendo que liberara a Inuyasha y tuviera que vérselas para frenas los ataque de ambos, simultáneamente, uno tras otro, mientras perdía terreno.

Kagome temblaba sin control, solo de pensar en que mataran a Naraku y sus hijos, ambos, estaban completamente quietos, como atentos a la macabra escena. Entonces, la joven alcanzo a ver el brillo contaminado de la joya, que estaba justo a la altura del corazón de Naraku.

"_Se ha contaminado de nuevo, si la purificara… ¿Mataría a Naraku? No, no, él ya la estaba purificando solo, de manera que su interior no tendría por que desintegrarse por mis poderes, ya había antes en él algo purificante y no lo mató"_

Llegada a esa conclusión, tomo el arco y tenso una flecha, lista para cuando surgiese la oportunidad, esperando a que Sesshômaru e Inuyasha estuviese lejos de él, para no ser purificados.

"_Mis cachorros_" dijo para sus adentros a las dos presencias que se habían inquietado y no dejaban de moverse _"Estaros quietos, necesito vuestra ayuda y si queréis conocer a vuestros padres al salir de ahí, más os vale prestármela"_ continuo, pareciera que estaba dando una orden en lugar de pedirles ayuda, pero con lo extorsionadores que habían salido, intuía que debía ser firme _"Ayudarme a cargar la flecha con toda la energía espiritual que podáis"_ y tal cual lo pidió, ellos lo hicieron _"¡Ya basta! Os estáis quedando sin poder para manteneros"_ y les cerro el 'contacto', evitando así que los muy animales le dieran toda su energía.

Justo cuando sintió como la flecha quedaba cargada a rebosar de fuerza espiritual, 'Naraku' repudio el ataque de los medio hermanos y los lanzo considerablemente lejos, avanzando con lentitud hacia Kagome, con un semblante terriblemente victorioso.

-Prepárate a morir- exclamo alzando sus sables- Bueno, mejor dicho, que se preparen a morir tus hijos.

Kagome se hincó con una rodilla en el suelo y preparo el arco, pero antes de poder cubrirse o algo, sus amigos se colocaron ante ella, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shippô, dispuestos a protegerla así les fuera la vida, pero Kagome solo murmuro:

-Cuando este lo suficientemente cerca, apartaros- y ellos, al ver la flecha, comprendieron.

-Vaya, honorables amigos aquellos que están dispuestos a morir por ti- alzo los sables con al intención de dar un potente y mortal golpe- ¡Morir entonces!

-¡Ahora! – grito Kagome y ellos se lanzaron a un lado y otro, mientras la flecha surcaba los aires unos segundos y se clavaba poco después justo a la altura del corazón de Naraku, que tan solo abrió los brillantes ojos unos segundos, antes de cerrar los parpados y caer sobre Kagome a todas luces inconsciente.

La chica lo recibió con un grito de felicidad, llorando como una loca, mientras sus dos cachorros lo festejaban parecía que bailando en su vientre contentos de haber conseguido su objetivo, como si todo fuera merito suyo.

Alzo los ojos, anegados en llanto y se encontró con una mirada de Sesshômaru, que estaba rasguñado por todas partes, con Inuyasha al lado en un estado muy similar. Les sonrió y el mayor de los hermanos mudo su mirada por una de ¿ternura?

-¡¡Chicos!!

Todos voltearon, para ver a Shippô siendo desintegrado en la nada y la Shikon no Tama flotando en el aire, con un brillo entre blanquecido y púrpura.

_Deben morir… ¡Ellos deben morir!_

Exclamo una voz que no procedía de ningún lugar y, antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, la esfera se dirigió rápida como el rayo hacia Kagome, que permanecía sentada con Naraku en sus rodillas, sin poder moverse.

Hubo un rápido y brutal resplandor y lo ultimo que Inuyasha alcanzo a ver fue a su hermano protegiendo a Kagome con su cuerpo mientras la besaba.

Después, todo se volvió oscuridad y el mundo perdió su color para siempre.

**Fin**

Si, ya. Nadie se ha enterado de nada u os he dejado con la súper-mega intriga hasta en el final. Tranquilas, que hay un Epilogo. Lo subiré… Pronto…


	21. Epilogo

Epilogo

**Epilogo**

"_**Silencio"**_

_**Ya no tengo palabras, de todo y de nada, el tiempo se las llevó.**_

-¿De nuevo aquí, Shirômaru?- pregunto el poderoso hanyou, mirando con tranquilidad al joven que había frente a él, que vestía un yukata blanco, con una armadura pectoral y un estampado de hirabanna, mientras su rostro delicado, era adornado por una línea morada cada mejilla y la luna decreciente estampada en su frente, continuaba con una expresión impasible. Una pequeña estola caía por su hombro izquierdo, dándole un parecido casi irreal con su padre, tan solo sus ojos, color chocolate, daban a entender que no era el mismo ser.

-…-no le respondió, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. En eso también había salido clavado a su padre.

El viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente sobre aquella colina, haciendo que sus largos cabellos plateados y los de su sobrino se ondularan con al suave brisa, allí, sobre la colina colmada de rosas rojas, admirando en silencio una roca monumental que se alzaba frente a sus dorados ojos.

-¿Cómo murió?- dejo escapar al fin el más joven, sin desviar la vista, pero con una angustia profunda en su voz, generalmente fría y calmada.

-Con honor. Como tu abuelo, protegiendo a la persona que amaba, a tu madre- respondió, a sabiendas de lo mucho que sus palabras pesarían para siempre sobre la memoria del chico.

-¿Era fuerte?

-Si-admitió, consternado, con algo de resignación mezclada con admiración- Muy poderoso.

-¿Más que tú?- cuestiono incrédulo. Lógico, Inuyasha era uno de los más poderosos seres que habían en ese mundo, a pesar de ser un hanyou.

-Mucho más- y casi sintió ganas de echarse a reír al ver la cara impresionada de su sobrino, que era igualita a la de su madre.-Por cierto, deberías volver a casa, Kagome estará desesperada.

-…- puso cara de fastidio, una que Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato: Shirômaru, al igual que su hermano, se obstinaban en pensar que su madre era excesivamente sobre protectora.

-Te quiere mucho, es normal que se preocupe.

-Las madres del resto de demonios no se preocupan tanto- suspiro resignado- Es demasiado…

-Tu madre es humana.- le recordó, pues él era un demonio completo, mantenido por los fuertes poderes de su madre- ¿Te avergüenzas de ella?

-¡No!- le grito con furia, como si lo hubieran ofendido personalmente- No… Yo…

-Tranquilo, se que la quieres.

Shirômaru giro la cabeza avergonzado, para mirar de nuevo la tumba que tenia delante. Siempre había sentido algo de rencor por todo, por que él no estuviese, por que nadie le hablase de él. La sola mención de su nombre hacía que su madre bajase la cabeza triste e incluso, algunas veces, lloraba. Por fin Inuyasha le había contado algo, por fin había podido escuchar algo de su padre sin arrepentirse por hacer sufrir a su madre.

Después de unos minutos, dio media vuelta y se elevo por los aires, dispuesto a volver a casa, mientras su tío Inuyasha lo observaba con calma.

Una vez desapareció de su vista, el hanyou poso sus dorados ojos en la piedra, leyendo la inscripción que él mismo había tallado diecisiete años atrás.

_Sesshômaru_

_Hijo de Inutaisho_

_Señor del Oeste._

-Tanto menospreciar a nuestro padre y acabaste haciendo lo mismo que él, estúpido- le reprocho, con suavidad, casi con cariño, para luego seguir los pasos de Shirômaru y llegar a casa antes de que Kikyô pusiera el grito en el cielo.

_**Solo queda la noche en mi interior y este frío de amor.**_

_**Y esta calma que rompe el corazón, de esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor y se clava muy dentro este silencio.**_

-Sango… ¡Sango!- grito la joven, acercándose a toda prisa a su amiga, con las manos agarrando su kimono para no tropezar. Ella que sostenía un niñito de apenas dos años en sus brazos, pero volteo al ver a Kagome bastante nerviosa- ¿Has visto a Shirômaru?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-No, pero si a Kikyô, que esta muy enfadada. Inuyasha también ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Inuyasha?- se tranquilizo- Entornes estarán juntos.

-Lo están, creo- dijo Miroku, entrando en la sala en la que las chicas hablaban, con dos niños a cada lado, una chiquilla de diez años y otro de ocho los miraban aferrados a las piernas de su padre- Los vi salir. Primero fue Shirômaru y casi inmediatamente tras él Inuyasha.

-Por el propio bien de tu amigo espero que tengas razón, Miroku- susurro la gélida voz de Kikyô, haciéndose escuchar desde la puerta de la sala.

-Je je…- rió asustado el monje- No se preocupe, Kikyô. Si Inuyasha la deja, siempre podría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo, ¿no cree?

-Miroku…- este volteo asustado y al minuto siguiente ya tenía un chichón en al cabeza, producto de una Sango mosqueada- Vamos amor, si sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti…

-¡Más te vale! – le dijeron a coro sus dos hijos, que querían y admiraban a su madre ciegamente.

Kagome sonrió y abandono la estancia, todavía con la angustia de no saber donde estaba Shirômaru.

_**Y esta calma que rompe el corazón, de esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor y se clava muy dentro este silencio.**_

De una forma u otra, sabía que era demasiado protectora con sus hijos y que a ellos les molestaba, pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente con Shirômaru, que era lo único que quedaba en el mundo de su padre, no podía soportar la idea de que nada les ocurriese a sus cachorros.

Desde el momento en que los tuvo en sus brazos, los amo con toda su alma y ya jamás había podido librarse de ese amor, ni nunca lo haría. No importaba que ya tuvieran diecisiete años y fueran más adultos que niños, para ella siempre serían sus cachorros indefensos que tenía que estar separando por que desde la cuna habían estado peleándose a base de mordiscos.

-Tranquila, mama- exclamo alguien a su derecha, saliendo de una de las habitaciones del palacio y reconoció su otro hijo. Este portaba un hermoso cabello rizado, como su padre, pero de color castaño y los ojos carmesíes se habían mantenido también de su herencia paterna. Al contrario que su hermano, era un hanyou y bastante apacible. Un poco chinchoso, pero nada serio- Estará bien, ese idiota siempre se va sin decir nada.

-Nataku, no insultes a tu hermano.

-Jo- suspiro resignado- Papa dice que no tiene nada de malo que exprese mi gran amor hacia él con apelativos cariñosos.

-Pues usa esos apelativos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-¿Eh?- lo miro sonriendo- Mientras no lo insultes…

-Vale, pero mama, recuerda que me has dado tu consentimiento- comenzó a alejarse corriendo, mientras sentía el aroma de su hermano.

-¡No hagas ninguna de las tuyas, Nataku!- le grito Kagome, a sabiendas de lo mucho que su hijo se parecía a Naraku en cuestión de fastidiar a los demás.

_**Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto.**_

-Déjalo, son jóvenes, tendrán derecho a incordiarse un poco entre sí- ella volteo para ver al recién aparecido y, como siempre que lo veía, su corazón dio un vuelco, tan hermoso y altivo como siempre, Naraku la miraba con intensidad desde el quicio de la puerta.- En el fondo se quieren.

-Me da la sensación de que la mitad de las veces eres tu el que induce a Nataku a meterse con Shirômaru.

-Si, claro que soy yo- se acerco peligrosamente a su mujer, rodeándola con sus brazos- Y precisamente lo hago por que él lo necesita y su hermanito también. Los mantienes tanto tiempo encerrados en casa que no se que les podría pasar si no hicieran un poco de saludable ejercicio de vez en cuando.

-¡Liarse a patadas y puñetazos no tiene nada de saludable! ¡Algún día terminaran haciéndose daño de verdad!

-Si en diecisiete años no lo han hecho, dudo mucho que eso vaya a pasar ahora, preciosa- acerco sus rostros, sintiendo con satisfacción como el adjetivo había turbado a la chica- Vamos, déjales vivir un poco.

-Eres retorcido- suspiro rindiéndose ante él.

-Gracias- contemplo antes de apoderarse de sus labios con desmedida lentitud, lamiéndolos con cuidado para después penetrar esa cavidad que lo traía loco desde hacía más de 17 años, sintiéndola tan suya como del que mas.

_**Como quema este dolor del silencio, que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo, como duele este silencio de amor.**_

En el otro extremo del palacio, Shirômaru aterrizaba limpiamente sobre la madera, preguntándose si debía disculparse con su madre o exigirle algo de libertad. Pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron apenas vio a la persona que había salido a recibirlo.

-Por fin has vuelto, desconsiderado. Podrías haberle dicho a mama que salías, no es algo tan difícil. Aunque supongo que debe serlo para alguien que no es capaz de pronunciar tres palabras seguidas- comento retorcidamente, haciendo referencia a lo callado que era u hermano.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Nataku- dijo dando por terminada la conversación, comenzando a caminar hacia al entrada principal del palacio.

-No seas así, algodoncito de azúcar.

Shirômaru dio media vuelta y encaro a su hermano, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Te enfadaste, plumita blanca?

Y ahí acabo la charla, cuando el moreno tuvo que agacharse parea esquivar un golpe de su hermano, que ya había previsto. Y comenzó la pelea.

_**Que difícil se ha vuelto, seguir respirando, sabiendo que ya no estas.**_

Naraku sonrió ávidamente al lograr sacar el kimono con destreza del cuerpo de su amada mujer, acariciando toda la piel que se presentaba antes si, como analizándola con su manos deseoso de volver a acariciar cada rincón que ya conocía a la perfección. Se deshizo de su propio haori y quedo en hakama.

-Naraku…- gimió Kagome- No juegues…

-Vaya, ¿tan deseosa estamos?- la acaricio más profundamente- Bien, yo también quiero ir rápido.

_¡¡TE MATAREEE!!_

Alertados por el grito, Kagome se cubrió con una sabana y Naraku salio muy enfadado de la sala, mientras la miko observaba con alivio que Shirômaru había vuelto y, con preocupación, la tunda que se estaban dando el y su hermano, con todos los habitantes del palacio mirándolos, entre ellos Kikyô, Rin, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango y los hijos de estos dos últimos.

Naraku se acerco con total rapidez al lugar de la pelea, justo cuando Inuyasha llegaba al palacio y también corría hacia allí. Y mientras el primero tomaba a Nataku, el peliplateado agarro a Shirômaru y los mantuvieron a ambos flotando en el aire, con los pies a un palmo del suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- exigió saber Inuyasha a Shirômaru, pero fue su hermano quien la contesto.

-Nada, yo me limite a "expresar mi amor por mi hermano con adjetivos cariñosos", mama me dio permiso.

-"Adjetivos cariñosos"… ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto bastante divertido el hanyou de ojos dorados.

-"Algodoncito de azúcar"- Shirômaru se revolvió tratando de liberarse de su tío para matar a su hermano- "Plumita Blanca", "Caramelito"…

-Vale, vale- corto Inuyasha sabiendo que no podría aguantar la risa mucho más.

_**Si pudiera encontrar una razón, que me ayude a entender, que no vas a volver.**_

-Vamos a ver…- inquirió Naraku- Nataku, tú te vas ahora mismo a las cocinas a fregar los platos… y Shirômaru… vas a barrer todo el palacio.

-¡Pero…!- protestaron los dos a una, callando al darse cuanta de que hablaban al unísono y mirando al otro con furia.

-¡Nada de peros!- grito su padre y ambos entraron corriendo al palacio, mientras Naraku regresaba a terminar su "agradable" tarea e Inuyasha y el resto de presentes se reían a carcajada pura.

_**Y esta herida que sangra en mi interior y esta espina clavada sin razón y el inmenso dolor de este silencio**__._

-Bien, ¿por donde lo habíamos dejado?- pregunto Naraku sonriendo al regresar junto a ella, que lo miro con la risa tatuada en sus ojos castaños.- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…- expreso lamiendo sus pechos y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Eres un caso...- jadeo al morena- Shirômaru siempre te obedece sin chistar… Incluso es más obediente que Nataku…

-Shirômaru sabe que soy más poderoso que él y, en cierta forma, me admira. Respeto su decisión de no llamarme padre y el mantiene los protocolos, no hay más que decir- continuo con su tarea, dejando que su cuerpo cayera hasta quedar tumbada en la colcha extendida bajo ellos.

-Mentiroso- acuso la chica, con el rostro abrumado por las caricias recibidas.- Él te quiere y tu a él. No entiendo esa manía de ambos por fingir que todo son formalismos.

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo ocupado, mientras de un movimiento hacia desaparecer todos los pensamientos de la mente de Kagome, iniciando un vaivén sensual que pronto se volvieron profundas estocadas que la hacían gritar de placer.

_**Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo del amor que tu me diste, silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto.**_

Horas después, Kagome observaba la luna creciente que decoraba el cielo esa noche, esplendorosa, magnifica, única. Esa luna decreciente que le recordada su hijo y... a su amante. El demonio al que le debía toda su felicidad.

-Sesshômaru…- dejo que el murmullo de su nombre escapara de sus labios, convirtiendo el pensamiento en realidad, dando forma, dejando en claro que el existió.

De que camino entre los vivos y, aquella noche, hacía diecisiete años, se habían interpuesto entre ella y la Shikon no Tama, que se desintegro al contacto con el, mientras la besaba y alcanzaba a susurrar sus dos ultimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre ella, sin vida, pero dejando en su mente y corazón su ultimo susurro, que tan solo ella e Inuyasha alcanzaron a escuchar.

"_¿Qué dirías, Sesshômaru de ver a tu hijo?" _Pensaba la morena, con los ojos clavados en la Luna_ "¿Cómo habrías reaccionado? Aunque fuera solo un momento, ¿me hubieras dejado echar un vistazo a tu alma? ¿Y si supieras que Shirômaru esta enamorado de Rin? O eso, o debe tener un afán de protección por la joven increíble, ya que a la mínima que ella anda cerca con Kohaku sale a toda prisa de la sala… Si, tu pequeña Rin, que ahora es toda una mujer y esta enamorada de nuestro hijo…"_

_**Como quema este dolor del silencio, que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo, como duele este silencio de amor.**_

De pronto, se vio interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por un ruido de suaves pisadas que se alejaban rápidamente y alcanzo a ver el cabello castaño de Nataku, que había salido corriendo de la sala del comedor, seguramente enfadado por que Naraku lo castigo sin cenar por haber roto más que limpiado los platos.

Sonriendo, se incorporo pasa seguirlo, pero alguien mas salio del comedor, con un plato en la mano y casi se cae al suelo a percibir al silueta de Shirômaru, que seguía la estela dejada por su hermano.

Curiosa como ella sola, lo siguió. Este se encamino con decisión hasta donde Nataku refunfuñaba, maldiciendo a su propio padre, sentado en el tatami de madera.

"_Le lavare al boca con jabón después de esto"_ se prometió Kagome.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espeto a su hermano, que estaba comiendo ante sus narices del plato que traía-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

-Muy astuto.

-¡Oh!- Nataku se levanto, dispuesto a irse, pero el peliplateado lo agarro y lo volvió a sentar por la fuerza, plantándole el plato de comida al lado y sentándose en el otro, el hanyou miro con desconfianza la comida- ¿La has envenenado?

-¿Qué no me has visto comer, baka?- bufo Shirômaru.

Nataku empezó a comer, en silencio, mientras de tanto en tanto su hermano también picaba algo. Kagome no pudo resistirlo más y se fue derechita a ellos, para abrazarlos a los dos, haciendo que se chocaran entre si al hacerlo.

-¡Mama!- le replicaron al unísono.

-¡Pero mira que sois orgullosos!- los soltó y se sentó en medio de ambos, sonriendo cuando cada uno la tomo por una mano- Os quiero mucho, pero sois la viva encarnación de vuestros padres, lo peor, tenéis una mezcla de ambos.

-Ni que fuera malo- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas y apenas voltearon, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Claro que no- corroboró Kagome- Mientras no me salgan con tus aficiones de arruinarle la vida los demás o las de Sesshômaru de matar a todo el que se interponga en su camino, no tiene nada de malo.

El mencionado se acerco a ella y al tomo por la cintura, dejándola recostarse en su pecho, mientras atraía a los dos presentes a apoyarse en su madre, que lo hicieron, pero se rehusaron todo lo que pudieron y más.

-¡Que ya no somos críos!- se quejo Nataku.

-….- La mirada de Shirômaru hablo por el, estaba más abochornado que su hermano.

-¡Que os estéis quietos ahí!- ordeno Naraku y ambos se quedaron quietitos y obedientes como los cachorros que en el fondo, seguían siendo.- La paciencia que hay que tener.

Kagome se río, con su risa suave y fresca, por que le encantada mimar a sus hijos, por mucho que estos no se dejaran, así que las pocas veces que lo conseguía, eran las que Naraku andaba cerca.

Era feliz. Y su familia lo era. Miroku y Sango, junto a sus hijos, también disfrutaban de una vida contenta e Inuyasha y Kikyô también, a pesar de no poder tener hijos, se tenían el uno al otro y se amaban. Kohaku posiblemente lo pasaría mal cuando Rin, de quien estaba enamorado, se fuera con Shirômaru, pero lo superaría.

Y la vida seguiría su curso.

_**Por que el Silencio se puede romper en dos palabras, **_

"_**Te Amo"**_

_**Y en su interior, se halla la felicidad.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Autora: **__Kayazarami_

_**Canción: **__Silencio (David Bisbal, álbum Premonición)_

Subiré por último otro capítulo, pero ya tan solo para responder a las lectoras que han seguido este fic.


	22. OneShot

-¡Shirômaru

**沈黙**

**Silencio**

-¡Shirômaru!- grito Nataku, segundos antes de que este descargara un ataque mortal contra el indefenso hombre y lo despedazará con sus garras.

El demonio se dio la vuelta y lo miró con furia. Esto preocupó de sobremanera al hanyou de cabello castaño y rizado. Desde que salieran del palacio de sus padres para defender la zona Este, donde algunos banidos estaban robando y asaltando aldeas, su medio hermano se había convertido en una maquina de matar.

Ni siquiera detenía sus garras cuando le suplicaban.

Sabía lo que pasaba. El de cabello plateado jamás se había sentido bien entre sus familiares, quizás por que ninguno pertenecía a su misma raza y solo en esos momentos dejaba libre su instinto de demonio completo. Nataku lo comprendía y lo aceptaba, pero más de una vez se había visto en la obligación de pararlo, cuando se descontrolaba y, con los ojos rojizos, trataba de atacar a los propios aldeanos que debía defender.

Por suerte, ese no era el caso. Ya habían terminado y, tras pasar por el poblado, en dónde les dieron las gracias y varios sacos de trigo y verduras, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Nataku, de ánimo más alegre y un poco retorcido, siempre hablaba tratando de enfadarlo o como mínimo de recibir una respuesta seca y fría, que era al parecer lo único que Shirômaru sabía decir, pero desde el principio hasta el final del trayecto, su hermano no le respondió.

Llegaron al palacio en apenas dos horas, uno volando gracias a sus poderes antinaturales y el otro por tierra, a gran velocidad y sin quedarse atrás. Los recibió Kagome, su madre, contenta de tenerlos de nuevo con ella.

-¿Qué tal fue?- preguntó a ambos, parándose un momento a pensar en lo mucho que se parecían a sus respectivos padres a sus veintiún años. El hanyou se adelanto para hablar con ella, peor Shirômaru se fue sin decir nada, dejando los sacos que llevaba en el suelo. La antigua sacerdotisa miró preocupada a su otro hijo, como pidiendo una confirmación a sus sospechas.

-No, no ha perdido el control- la tranquilizó- pero mató a varios de esos saqueadores incluso cuando le suplicaban clemencia. No creo que se sienta muy orgulloso.

-Si tan solo Sesshômaru viviera y pudieses enseñarle a controlar sus impulsos- se lamento ella- Inuyasha, por ser medio demonio, no puede ayudarlo demasiado.

-Ya aprenderá- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los dos voltearon para encontrarse con naraku, que los miraba desde la puerta principal- Controlar sus instintos y sus poderes le costara años, incluso una o dos décadas, no tenéis que preocuparos tanto, yo me ocuparé de él mientras tanto.

Todos callaron, el recuerdo de la última pelea entre el poderoso señor del castillo y el heredero de Sesshômaru regresó a sus mentes. Naraku había vencido al de cabellos plateados con suma facilidad y aunque este se había mostrado bastante ofendido, en el fondo sabían que lo tranquilizaba tener a alguien que le parase los pies cuando su conciencia de demonio lo dominaba.

-¿Y si hablases con él?- sugirió Kagome, cuando Nataku se hubo marchado a buscar a Inuyasha para entrenar un rato, cosa que pasaba con frecuencia por que, consciente de que su poder como medio demonio era menor al de su hermano, no quería quedarse atrás.

-No es necesario, él lo sabe, se lo dije hace tiempo- le informó su esposo, lanzándole una mirada que la hizo temblar- ¿Nos ocupamos de otros asuntos de mayor importancia?

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto inocentemente Kagome, siguiéndole el juego mientras se acercaba lenta e insinuantemente a él.

Naraku la tomo en sus brazos, encantado, como siempre, por lo rápidamente que ella pasaba de la preocupación a la seducción con él. La beso despacio en los labios, luego recorrió su cuello, mientras se iba deshaciendo del kimono azulado que se había puesto hoy.

-Naraku- gimió, cuando lo sintió tocar sus pechos- La puerta está abierta.

Este se alejo un momento, sin soltarla, y, tras cerrar la puerta, retomo su pequeña tortura.

En el otro lado del palacio, sentado en el tatami de madera que daba a los jardines, Shirômaru repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido durante el viaje, sin que sus facciones detonaran la preocupación que lo corroía por dentro. Había vuelta a llenarse las manos de sangre sin sentido. Como llevaba pasándole desde hacía ya un año, cuando alcanzo las dos décadas de vida. En su casa se sentía bastante mejor, pues Naraku estaba allí y era consciente de que no permitiría que hiriese a nadie, pero cuando salía de viaje con Nataku no dejaba de preguntarse que pasaría si su instinto lo llevaba a matar a su hermano.

Y en el fondo sufría pro ello. Deseaba poder controlar ya esa fuerza que había heredado y fluía por sus venas. En ocasiones incluso había maldecido a su padre por no estar allí para enseñarle a dominar el poder y lo único que le impedía odiarlo era…

-¿Ya has vuelto?- escuchó a sus espaldas a la persona que estaba esperando, con esa voz alegre y tranquila que lo reconfortaba- ¡Bienvenido!- anuncio y por fin se sintió en casa.

-Rin- dije él débilmente, maravillándose de nuevo con la bella muchacha que tenía ante sí, de largos cabellos castaños con una coletita al lado izquierdo y esos enormes ojos marrones que lo miraban con felicidad- ¿Y Kohaku?- pregunto de nuevo y al momento la sonrisa de ella desapareció. Como odiaba cuando hacia aquello.

-Supongo que cazando monstruos, es su deber como exterminador-le informó- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Querías hablar con él?

Shirômaru no contestó. No, claro que no quería hablar con él. Era el ser que más detestaba en el mundo y el único del que no se arrepentiría de matar por sus impulsos demoníacos De hecho, si eso sucedía, probablemente daría una fiesta. Y todo por que sabía del amor de Kohaku por Rin. Aunque ella nunca le había dado esperanzas de que fuera correspondido, el chico se pasaba todo el tiempo que estaba en palacio al lado de ella, acaparándola como si fuera suya.

-No deberías estar celoso- le reprochó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado, haciéndolo regresar del mundo en el que Kohaku es un feliz cadáver.

-No estoy celoso- rebatió, como un crío pequeño, asombrado por lo absurdo de la suposición. Él, un poderosos demonio hijo del más puro youkai Señor de las Tierras del Oeste ¿celoso por una humana? La noche se convertiría en día antes de que eso sucediera – Solo eres una insignificante humana.

Al momento se arrepintió de lo dicho, cuando vio que la expresión divertida de Rin s e convertía en una mueca de tristeza. Capto el olor a agua salada, la chica quería llorar, peor no iba a hacerlo delante de él.

-Rin, yo…- trató de explicarse, pero ella ya se había levantado y se disponía marcharse, cuando de un rápido movimiento él la tomo de un brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Te pareces demasiado a tu padre!- le gritó, tratando de zafarse del agarre- ¡No sé como puedo ser tan idiota!

-¿Por qué dices eso?- exigió saber Shirômaru, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba llorando.

-¡Por que sois igual de orgullosos! ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota cabeza hueca!

El demonios e enfado pro los insultos, ¿pero es que Rin no sabía con quien hablaba? Tenía que ponerla en su sitio, hacerle entender que ella no era nada ante él para que nunca más se atreviese a insultarlo. Tiro del brazo y, para sorpresa de la chica, la besó. Esperaba un rechazó, un intento de separase y así poder demostrar que no lo podría hacer, pues él era mas fuerte, pero no ocurrió.

Rin se quedo quieta en sus brazos, que aflojaron el agarre y la rodearon suavemente, a medida que Shirômaru se dejaba llevar por otras sensaciones que dejaban el odio y la rabia atrás. Al cabo de unos minutos ella correspondía al beso, sin dejar de llorar, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Cuando fue de nuevo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se separo despacio. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas confusas y emociones ridículas, que él sabía eran una debilidad innecesaria. Dio unos pasos atrás.

-Esto no volverá a ocurrir- anuncio, para después marcharse y dejarla sola, para que llorara su pena.

Pero Rin no lloró, al contrario, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y sonrió. ¿Besos que nacen del odio? ¿Impulsos? Aquella historia le era muy familiar. Comenzó a canturrear una canción que hacia tiempo llevaba en la cabeza dándole vueltas y se alejo por otro pasillo. Dejaría a Shirômaru analizar con tranquilidad lo sucedido y después ya vería. Quizás se acercaría un poco más a Kohaku, los celos a veces ayudan, sobre todo con demonios orgullosos e intransigentes.

-Ya no tengo palabras, de todo y de nada, el tiempo se las llevó, solo queda la noche en mi interior y este frío de amor. Y esta calma que rompe el corazón, de esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor y se clava muy dentro este silencio….

**FIN**

Dedicado a las miembros del Kayazarami Fans en CemZoo.


End file.
